


Монета, которой...

by 2sven, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Никакущее детективное агентство, полтора сотрудника, получает заманчивого клиента, крупного бизнесмена из провинции с деликатной проблемой - пропал старший и любимый сын. Нужно ли говорить, что все совы не то, чем кажутся)





	Монета, которой...

Пролог

— Я тебе перезвоню, пока. — Серега решительно оборвал нудный Светкин рассказ про муки выбора дивана и нажал отбой, пока снова начать не успела. 

Вот все хорошо в бабе, не тупая вроде, готовит, но нет у нее кнопки перемотки, чтоб вжух — и не слушать ее бубнеж. А без такой кнопки Светку в жизни не заткнуть, она влегкую книгу может написать, как за хлебушком сходила. А если еще и за молоком, то в трех томах. Нет, от нехрен делать послушать ее не проблема, вот как сегодня — все равно ехать два часа, скукота. Но это когда выбора нет, а сейчас Серега увидел кое-что поинтереснее. Бросив телефон на панель, он притормозил и всмотрелся в зеркало заднего вида. Ну да, точно, девка стоит на обочине. 

Серега потихоньку сдал назад, щурясь в сумерки и мельтешащий снег. Вроде нет машины? А откуда же тогда посреди леса взялась эта вот фифа в розовой шапочке и сапожках на шпильках? В таких здесь только ноги ломать, и погодка сегодня самая февральская, не для прогулок. Да вообще дорога такая, что мало ездят.

Поравнявшись с девчонкой, Серега остановился и опустил на пассажирской двери стекло. 

— Эй, привет. Может, подвезти?

Девица шмыгнула носом, кивнула. 

— Ну, залезай. — Серега распахнул дверку. 

Уговаривать не пришлось, ввалилась в салон, не отряхнулась даже, только обхватила себя руками и мелко тряслась, пока Серега мимо нее тянулся закрыть окно. Фига она замерзла. Ну не дура — в такой куртешке зимой?

— Давно тут стоишь? — спросил Серега, разглядывая пассажирку: джинсики в облипку, носом хлюпает, вся в шарф укутана, из-под шапки черные волосы. Но на шкуру не похожа, какая-то зажатая. И помпон еще розовый, кроличий. Шмыгнула, кивнула, помпон качнулся. — Ты откуда тут взялась? М? Что, так сильно задубела? Ну ладно, поехали, отогреешься — расскажешь. 

Телефон зазвонил, Серега глянул на экран — ну точно, Светке не терпится продолжить про диван. Выключил, сунул в карман.

— А у меня знаешь, что есть… — Он пошарил в бардачке, вытащил фляжку с надписью «Боевые сто грамм», сунул девчонке в руки. — На, хлебни, согреешься.

— Нет, спасибо, — прошептала она. — Я не пью.

— Думаешь, отравлю, что ли? Наклофелиню и в кусты? — Серега зажал фляжку коленями, свинтил крышечку и сделал глоток. — Вот, гляди. Видала? На, бери. Ну? Ладно, как хочешь. А я, глядя на тебя, сам замерз. 

Он хохотнул и сделал еще пару глотков. Сильно весело Сереге не было, как пахнуло холодом, когда запускал девку, так и морозило чего-то, потому и выпить хотелось, чем дольше в напряженной тишине ехали, тем сильнее. Блядь, а ведь думал, попутчица скрасит скучную поездку. Ну и вообще доброе дело сделал, вроде приятно должно быть, а как-то не по себе. Вон, сунула руки между коленок и сидит, буратина деревянная. Нахрена он ее взял?

— Так откуда ты взялась посреди дороги? Я вроде машины не видел. 

— Уехала машина, — сипло выдавила девчонка и снова замолчала. Да он зареванная!

— Тебя бросили тут, что ли? — догадался Серега. — Чужие?

— Свой. Поругались.

Ну понятно тогда, чего она такая кислая! Так тем более надо было ей хлебнуть, да не раз, коньячок самодельный, безо всяких звезд, но греет что надо.

— Мудак он у тебя! Додумался оставить зимой на дороге! Шли его нахрен, — посоветовал Серега и отпил еще. Спохватился, завернул крышечку. Не хватало еще на гайцов нарваться. Он нашарил в кармане жвачку, закинул в рот, предложил попутчице, но та опять отказалась. Тьфу, кислятина, а не баба. Лучше бы он Светку дальше слушал, чем с этой вот ехать. Сейчас еще разноется, начнет про свою жизнь рассказывать... 

— Можно я сяду назад? — шепотом спросила девчонка. 

— Да не собираюсь я к тебе лезть! — обиделся Серега. — Я вообще тебя в машину не тащил!

— Я просто поспать хочу… Если можно. 

Серега засопел, но на тормоз нажал. Пускай валит на заднее. А лучше и вообще из машины! 

Но когда тронулись снова и с заднего сиденья раздалось шмыганье, Серега смягчился. Девка просто реветь при нем не хотела, вот и все. Ну и отлично, сейчас он перезвонит Светке и будет слушать про диван, а эта пускай сопли на кулак мотает, лишь бы об сиденья его не обтирала. Дороги тут час, не больше, доедут.

***

— Ненавижу тебя, Свиридов, — вместо приветствия сообщил из трубки Герман. — Почти как шпицев ненавижу...

Артем быстро прикрыл трубку ладонью, чтобы посетитель не услышал ничего больше — понятно ведь, это только разгон, сейчас напарник перейдет к подробностям.

— Герман Витальевич, есть ли какие-то результаты? — Артем успел это сказать, и сработало, в трубке наступило молчание. Так у них с Германом было заведено, если разговор происходит при свидетелях, они обращаются друг к другу строго по имени-отчеству. 

— Да какие результаты, — проворчал Герман. — Про мерзкую шавку опросили весь поселок, никто ее не видел, и никаких корейцев тут нет, только таджики, у них сегодня какой-то праздник, они варят плов, там такой казан, меня можно затолкать. Не знал, что такие бывают. Ну и зачем им тощая псина? Значит, ускакала в лес, и там ее схарчили. Или даже в поселке, у соседей как раз такая здоровенная…

— Коптер? — перебил его Артем. 

— Ты знаешь, как тут холодно? А какой ветер? Ни за что коптером рисковать не стану, он обледенеет, грохнется, и эта собака его не окупит. Даже не начинай.

— Значит, проводим визуальный осмотр периметра поселка, — сказал Артем и быстро нажал отбой. Ну а что там слушать, и так понятно, что Герман заорет: «Проводим? То есть я должен тащиться по колено в снегу вокруг всего поселка? Ты знаешь, сколько тут километров? А что я в кроссовках — знаешь? Ты там сидишь в теплом офисе…» Ну и все в таком духе. Артем отключил трубку совсем и сел за стол напротив посетителя, стараясь выглядеть спокойно и при этом деловито: видите, как много у нас работы? Это для нас привычно. 

На самом деле Артем испытывал досаду, потому что звонок случился некстати. Посетители такого уровня были для них с Германом редкой удачей — да что там, не было никогда у них таких посетителей! Но узнавать в лицо деньги Артем умел, у человека, сидящего по другую сторону стола, они определенно были. Очень много или просто нормально, Артем точно сказать не мог, но были. А значит, следовало получить некоторую их часть.

— Розыскные мероприятия, — пояснил он без извиняющихся ноток, сухо. — Нас больше не будут отвлекать. Меня зовут Артем Николаевич, я вас внимательно слушаю.

Мужчина, сидящий напротив, толкнул по столу визитку, и Артем ее поймал. Надо же, кто-то до сих пор так делает, таскает с собой визитки? Он повертел кусочек картона в пальцах — достойно сделано, без дорого-богато и списка должностей. Аркадий Петрович Бойко, ООО «Авангард», юрадрес, телефон. Кратко и по делу. Правда, не понятно, что за контора, но это Артем потом выяснит.

— Меня зовут Аркадий Петрович, — представился посетитель, и голос у него был такой же, как внешний вид — значительный. Очень подходящий к седине в густых волосах, благородному холодному запаху и бежевому кашемиру. — Мне посоветовали к вам обратиться для решения вопроса личного характера. У меня пропал сын. 

Артем задумчиво постучал уголком визитки по столу, потом выложил ее перед собой, как козырь.

— Давайте мы начнем вот с чего, Аркадий Петрович. Мы агентство не вашего уровня, прямо скажем. Почему именно мы?

Аркадий Петрович кивнул, будто хотел, чтобы его об этом спросили. Он сел в кресле поудобней.

— Вопрос личного характера, как я уже сказал. В полиции моим делом будет заниматься множество людей. В крупном агентстве тоже. Случись утечка, искать виноватых будет хлопотно. А тут вас всего двое, верно?

Артем кивнул, но рукой сделал отметающий жест.

— Это я понимаю. Мой вопрос в другом. У вас пропал сын, так? В такой ситуации люди стараются сделать лучшее, на что способны, особенно если не испытывают недостатка в финансах и связях. Но вы идете в ноунейм агентство, в котором всего два молодых…

Щелчок пальцами и улыбка перебили его. 

— Вот видите, немножко подумали и сами назвали причину, — произнес Аркадий Петрович со снисходительностью, которая Артема покоробила, но виду он не подал. — Саше девятнадцать, искать его нужно среди ровесников. Которые не станут говорить со старперами вроде меня, мы для них другая планета. Или вам нужно это объяснять?

Артем мысленно вздохнул. Когда он в детстве читал про частных детективов, то хотел вырасти и стать как они — сильным, умным, бесстрашным. Вышибать двери ударом ноги и стрелять с двух рук. И вот он вырос, ему двадцать восемь, но всякий раз клиенты его выбирают именно потому, что на детектива он похож не больше, чем Красная Шапочка: маленький рост, детский лобик, голубые глазки. Мужья охотно нанимали его следить за женами и любовницами, а родители — за детьми-подростками: натянул шапочку с помпоном — и готовый семиклассник. Артем отнюдь не мечтал о расследовании убийств; будь это так, он бы просто остался следователем в родном тридцать пятом отделении. Нет, из полиции он ушел, работал на себя уже второй год, рогоносцы и потерянные собачки его вполне устраивали, доход не хуже следовательского, а жизнь куда спокойнее. Просто хотелось, чтобы рекомендовали не только экстерьер… Не пудель же он, в самом деле. Артем считал себя как минимум фоксом.

— Что ж, Аркадий Петрович, давайте вы мне все по порядку расскажете. Чай, кофе?

***

Через пару часов у Артема появились два густо исписанных листка в блокноте, диктофонная запись беседы, а еще подписанный договор и очень симпатичная сумма на счете. Вторая такая же намечалась в недалеком, как он надеялся, будущем.

История казалась несложной — банальной по сути, необычной по исполнению.  
Мальчик Саша, старший сын Аркадия Петровича, его гордость и надежда, отправился учиться в Москву, а не за границу, потому что отец не желал надолго с ним расставаться. Еще он считал текущую политическую ситуацию слишком шаткой и называл какие-то другие столь же туманные причины, Артем понял одно — отец не хочет терять контроль над сыном. Удивительно, что при этом по словам самого же отца мажором в классическом смысле Саша не был и никакого особого надзора за ним не требовалось: довольно замкнут, педантичен, ни вредных привычек, ни «бентли». Не таскался по клубам и вечеринкам, не взбадривался стритрейсерством, вообще машину не водил, даже девушку до сих пор не завел. Впрочем, это обстоятельство отца скорее радовало. Он купил сыну квартиру около университета, Саша благополучно закончил первый курс, приезжал домой на каникулы и длинные выходные, на недавно прошедший Новый год неделю рыбачил с отцом на Байкале, после чего вернулся на учебу. Ничто не выдавало проблем, пока однажды младший сын Аркадия Петровича, мальчик с куда более сложным характером, не поругался с матерью и не решил переждать бурю в московской квартире брата. Открытие, которое он сделал по приезде, заставило Аркадия Петровича немедленно вылететь в столицу и лично убедиться, что юноша, который учится в университете под именем Александра Бойко и живет в его квартире, совершенно ему не знаком. 

Аркадий Петрович — тут Артем поставил ему плюс — повел себя грамотно и не стал поднимать шум. Он уехал из центра Москвы и пришел в маленькое агентство на юго-западе.

И вот теперь Артему и Герману предстояло разобраться, во-первых, где настоящий Саша, во-вторых, что вообще происходит. 

Герман!

Артем торопливо включил телефон, и тот выдал целую трель уведомлений о звонках и смс. Читать все это не было смысла, Артем мысленно пожелал себе удачи и позвонил сам.

— Ага, — сказал Герман после первого же гудка. — Все-таки клиент тебя не убил, как я уже начал надеяться. 

— Бросай шпица! Тут такое дело, прямо вау. Дуй сюда, работы полно!

— Хрен я его брошу. — В трубке затявкало так звонко, что Артем шарахнулся. Судя по всему, это Герман победоносно встряхнул добычу. — Я поймал пушистого пидораса! Сейчас меня осыпят благодарностью, накормят пловом, напоят, я высушу ноги и обувь… В общем, завтра в девять. 

— Да ты издеваешься! — завопил Артем и со злостью кинул отсчитывающий гудки телефон в кресло. Нашел время козлить! Тут такое дело!

Герман, сука! Нет, а чего он разорался? Кто ему виноват? А главное, Артему каким образом теперь раздвоиться? Ведь судя по всему, Саша Бойко не похищен, вся эта афера его собственных рук дело. Не мог же он не знать, что три семестра за него учится другой человек! И сейчас, если он догадается, что правда всплыла, он начнет заметать следы. Нужно срочно начинать рыть землю — университет, квартира, однокурсники, этот загадочный заместитель. Но и про интернет нельзя забывать — соцсети, почта, блоги, сайт университета, отслеживание звонков, геотегов и тысяч ниточек, которые сейчас еще можно попытаться связать, а завтра фьють! И ничего не станет, запросто! А ведь надо и про семью Бойко не забыть: если мальчику Саше так важно было держать родных в неведении, то не все у него с ними просто. А где у нас семья? Часа три самолетом! Если туда вообще что-то летает. И как? Вот как все это успеть? И машина в ремонте, а этот шпицелов херов свою ни за что не даст! Подумаешь, по снегу в кроссовках! А кто его заставлял покупать себе на зиму эти понтовые как их там? И тем более ехать в них в Калужскую область? В деревню!

И кому вообще деньги срочно понадобились на очередную примочку? Ему, что ли, Артему? 

С шипением и матюками Артем цапнул с кресла телефон. Ничего, он и сам справится. В крайнем случае наймет Леру, она всегда согласна подработать. А кое-кто подумает о своем поведении, когда получит зарплату. 

Итак, что можно сделать прямо сейчас.  
Артем быстро нашел в инете видеокамеры района и дома, в котором должен был проживать сын Аркадия Петровича, поставил все на запись — лишним не будет. Стянул с себя костюм и рубашку, убрал в шкаф и выбрал более подходящий наряд: спортивки, худи, носочки с фламинго. Папа Бойко прав, со студаками ему общаться предстоит много, но не прямо сейчас. Начать лучше с братика, пока он в Москве.

***

— Не, я не ждал Шерлока, конечно. — Кирилл сощурился, разглядывая Артема. — Но чтоб Ватсон в юности! И чо, правда бывший мент? 

Ой, ну посмотрите, мачо-мачо. На стуле развалился, ноги раскинуты, челюсть вперед. Нервничает юноша, для шестнадцати лет нормальное дело. Куревом несет за три метра — папочка в курсе? Артем плюхнулся на стул напротив, поймал взглядом официантку, потом улыбнулся Кириллу: 

— Я Роман, ты Кирилл, верно? Твой отец поручил мне поиск Александра. Делом займемся или обо мне поболтаем?

Кирилл пожал плечами под черно-белым худи, цену которого Артем знал совершенно точно, Герман о таком мечтал третий месяц. 

— Смотри, первым делом нужны фотки брата, а лучше видео. Скинешь? Akelаhasmissed. 

Кирилл снова дернул плечом, достал телефон и принялся быстро, почти не глядя в экран, тыкать в него одним только большим пальцем. Кажется, ничего особенного в нике не увидел, эх, молодежь. У Ромки в кармане брякнуло уведомление. 

— Спасибо. Сейчас я себе закажу, жрать хочу. — Артем показал официантке, что ему принести, и продолжил: — Теперь вот какой момент. Ты в инсте много шума поднял? Как вообще понял, что вместо брата другой? 

— Какая в жопу разница? — не отрываясь от экрана, проворчал Кирилл.

— Большая разница. Самая важная сейчас. 

— Понял он, что запалился или еще нет? — Кирилл неохотно оторвался от телефона. — Да хуй знает. Я на квартиру к нему пришел, звоню, а там баба. Ну я думаю, о, круто, бабу завел, батя на говно изойдет. А она орет — никакой Саша тут не живет, ничего не знаю. Я такой — ну ок. Она без понятия, кто я такой, пускать чужого боится, все ясно. Смотрю в телефоне, где сейчас Сашка — в инсте. Я туда. Ну, покрутился, разузнал все, только его самого нигде нет. Чо за хуйня? Забил, короче, на все и пошел пожрать в кафэху там у них рядом. И он типа тоже там. Ну бля, как так? Народу никого почти! А его нет. Ну, я смотрю, чувак сидит, из той же группы. Я его по очкам запомнил. Хера, совпадение. Ну, короче, я за ним…

— Ты с ним говорил? — озабоченно нахмурился Артем. 

— Не. Я дошел за ним до квартиры, все понял и решил обратно валить. Мне, бля, кроме Сашкиных заебов, есть чем заняться. 

— И как же узнал отец? 

— А хули. — Кирилл ухмыльнулся. — Такой шанс. Пусть побегает! А то Саша у нас самый умный, самый правильный, мне весь мозг выклевали его заебенностью. И тут — пиздык! Сашенька в говнище. Прямо норм получилось. Я доволен. 

А вот и полезла семейная начинка, подумал Артем. Братскую ревность он наблюдал гораздо чаще, чем любовь. Почему-то очень часто родительской любви хватало строго на одного ребенка, а второй привлекал к себе внимание как мог, и выбора любимчик ему оставлял немного.

— А брат у тебя не параноик, я гляжу? Всем показывает, куда ходит.

— Попробовал бы он выключить. — Ухмылка Кирилла стала еще шире. — Батя такой пизды дал бы…

— И тебя так пасет?

Кирилл пожал плечами, у него это, кажется, был универсальный ответ на все.

— А Саша, он вообще какой? — решил перейти к следующему пункту Артем, придвигая к себе принесенную официанткой еду. — Отца послушать, так ангел. У тебя, похоже, другое мнение? 

— А по этой истории не понятно? Хитрожопый. На виду одно, за спиной другое. Со всеми сю-сю-сю, а сам делает что ему надо.

— У мамы он тоже в любимчиках?

— А она ему не мать. — Кирилл поболтал в стакане остатки кофе, выпил. — Батя не рассказал, что ли? Он вообще нам не родня.

— Как это? 

— Ну там заебись история. У бати была великая любовь, однокурсница или что-то такое. Она выбрала другого мужика, вышла за него, родила сына. Батя тоже женился, но детей не было. А потом те двое на машине разбились, пацан их только выжил, и батя его забрал. Хоть сериалы сочиняй, короче.

То есть Саша — ребенок погибшей подруги, думал Артем, можно себе представить радость бездетной жены. И понятно, почему отец так напирает на Сашины положительные качества: он уже много лет защищает свое решение перед всеми — и перед собой тоже. Почему Аркадий Петрович настоял, чтобы его жену не тревожили, и почему Саша Бойко не водит машину, тоже теперь не загадка.

— А сколько было ребенку? 

— Мелкий. Года четыре вроде. — Кирилл покачался на стуле. — А потом родился я. Только это все не по делу, вы давайте думайте, как его искать. Батя с вас не слезет.

— А по-твоему, зачем Саша все это устроил?

— Из-под бати вылезти хочет, ясен хрен. Ты вот знаешь, когда он пропал? Я — нет. А куда дернул? Никто не знает. Вот так он всегда дела делает.

***

Артем погрыз ноготь, поймал себя за этим и убрал руку в карман. 

В кармане лежал телефон, и на его экране никаких уведомлений не было — Герман выдерживал паузу. Артем без всякой надежды пробежался по всем доступным каналам связи, хмыкнул и сунул телефон обратно в карман. 

Сука вредная. 

Артему хотелось с кем-то обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию и определиться, как поступить: ловить этого «заместителя» и вытряхивать из него подробности или надеяться, что он ничего не заподозрил, и следить тихонько, пока сам не выведет?

Артем таращился в экран ноута. Там перематывалось кино про пустую лестничную клетку седьмого этажа — ту самую, на которую выходили двери квартиры Саши Бойко и еще три. За весь записанный период из соседней двери вышла мамашка с ребенком, но она Артема не интересовала. Все, конец записи, пошло реальное время. Никакого толку, нужны более ранние записи. Если они существуют. 

Сфотографировать «заместителя» Кирилл не догадался, а Артему нужно было хотя бы примерно понимать, как он выглядит. Очки — это не примета, вот они есть, а вот их нет. Артем достал телефон посмотрел еще раз на фотки Саши Бойко и мысленно плюнул с досады. Все снимки общие, беглеца почти не видно, работать не с чем: волосы светлые, рост средний, цвет глаз не разобрать, лицо совершенно заурядное, никаких особых примет. Непримечательный, невыразительный, откровенно не любящий фотографироваться. Поиск по соцсетям надо будет зарядить, конечно, но Артем даже не сомневался, успех ему не грозит. Уже понятно, что за тип: затюканный отцом, ненавидимый матерью и братом, ботан, серая мышь, друзей нет или один с детского сада, девушки нет тем более. Он, может, хотел не госуправление изучать на радость папеньке, а рисовать или там кодить, вот и устроил свой незаметный бунт, на открытый у него кишка тонка. С этим все понятно, вопрос Артему виделся в другом — а откуда у мальчика деньги на заместителя? Не мог же контролирующий каждое движение отец дать сыну финансовую независимость?

Артема смущал и еще один момент. Допустим, Саша Бойко нашел себе дублера, который на радость папеньке разгуливает с его телефоном в кармане. Но ведь родственники или друзья наверняка часто звонят? И кто отвечает? Выходит, телефона два? Надо бы срежиссировать звоночек и отследить… Но техническая часть всегда была на Германе, а этот мудачина делает вид, что его не существует.

Что ж, пускай видео на лестничной площадке записывается дальше, а пока придется начать с того кафе, в котором Кирилл заметил неладное и прицепился хвостом к загадочному очкарику. Там наверняка тоже есть камеры — где их сейчас нет? 

***

Звонок Германа поймал Артема у порога кафе и всерьез удивил, ведь обещанные девять утра еще не наступили, а напарник обещаниями ни разу в жизни не разбрасывался, наоборот, как упрется, не сдвинешь.

— Тем, я еду домой, — сказал Герман, и по глухому резкому тону сразу ясно стало, что ничего хорошего сейчас Артем не услышит. — Домой, в Казань. Я в аэропорту.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мама в больнице. Завтра операция, и сам понимаешь.

Артем не очень понимал, и вообще хотелось орать. 

— Блин, а что мне делать? Я все понимаю, мама, конечно, но тут такое дело… Как я буду один? 

— Как хочешь! — рявкнул Герман. — У тебя есть варианты, найди кого-нибудь! А у меня нет! Думаешь, я очень рад тому, что случилось? Думаешь, буду тебя утешать?

Помолчали. 

— Извини, — согласился Артем. — Я найду кого-нибудь. Но понимаешь… Тут такое дело… Короче, нас наняли только потому, что нас всего двое. Клиенту важна конфиденциальность, я не могу трепаться об этом с кем попало. И не справлюсь один.

— Значит, ничего не говори мне об этом деле. И сообщи клиенту, что на поле замена. Вместо меня кто-то другой, вот и все. Те же двое, какая ему разница?

— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Артем. — Да, машину мне оставь!

— Оставил, ключи дома. Ладно. Удачи. 

Артем нажал отбой и подумал, что надо было, наверное, пожелать маме Германа выздоровления или что там говорится в таких случаях, хорошей дороги… Но об этом не думалось, в голове двигались блоки задач. Так, на работу ногами можно подрядить Чижика — бывший коллега-опер всегда согласен был подработать — две семьи, такое дело. На айти можно попробовать взять Леру, но сначала нужно узнать, свободна ли она. А эсэмэску Герману он напишет вечером, через пару часов она наверняка получится искренней, чем сейчас. 

***

К вечеру раздражение и нервяк действительно поутихли. Женька Чигров, которого все звали Чижиком, охотно подписался добыть видео с камер в том доме, где должен был жить Саша Бойко. Неизвестно, за какой период там сохранились записи, но что-то должно было остаться, а с корочками любую информацию добыть проще. Артем никогда не был таким уж спецом работы «на земле», не следовательское это дело носом рыть, так что Чижик — отличный вариант, он сделает быстрее и лучше, а посвящать в детали его совершенно ни к чему, у него локальная задача — поболтать с консьержами и соседями, узнать, давно ли живет в квартире тот, кто сейчас в ней живет, и постараться добыть видео, чем больше, тем лучше. А волноваться, что Женька полезет не в свое дело, не стоит, ему бесплатно ничьи дела не интересны, это Артем знал точно, не первый год знакомы. 

А вот с Лерой Артем знаком был постольку-поскольку и всегда общался с ней только в телеге — телефон и скайп нервировали айтишную девичью душу. Тем неожиданней было получить предложение зайти перекусить чаем с пирогом. Они же с Лерой и виделись всего-то один раз, когда познакомились, и то мельком. С тех пор поводов для личной встречи ни разу не возникало, но почему нет, пирог показался Артему вполне уважительной причиной: проглоченная во время беседы с Кириллом еда давно покинула желудок, и туда все равно пора было что-то закинуть. Так почему бы не совместить работу с перекусом? К тому же район как родной, сначала здесь жила бабушка, после развода в ее квартиру перебралась сестра с сыном, и одно время Артем с Германом мотались в дом тридцать четыре корпус два каждую свободную минуту, да и сейчас поводы находились. А Лера жила в тридцать восьмом, тот же двор, прямо напротив. Москва та еще деревня!

В открытую дверь пахнуло пирогом и теплом, и Лера выглядела по-домашнему уютной: тапки-панды, безразмерное худи. За ее спиной в коридор выбежала девочка лет семи.

— Котик, — сипло обратилась к ней Лера, — ты пока мультики посмотри, ладно? Через полчасика мы с тобой займемся уроками, мне с дядей Артемом нужно поболтать. 

Девочка кивнула и скрылась в глубине квартиры, а Лера натянула на лицо медицинскую маску и жестом пригласила Артема входить. 

— Ты не бойся, я не болею, просто аллергия. Маску я для твоего спокойствия надела, а то чихну еще…

И действительно чихнула. 

Артем рассмеялся и пошел за хозяйкой на кухню. 

— Я таблетку уже выпила, скоро пройдет, но все равно хриплю, как портовый грузчик, — Лера налила воды в чайник и, шустро шаркая тапками, выставила на стол пирог, чашки, какие-то конфетки. Артем, чтобы не смущать, пока оглядывал кухню. Ярко-зеленые шкафы, которые были модными лет десять назад, а сейчас остались только на съемных квартирах и у людей небогатых, холодильник в магнитиках от «растишки», тощее алоэ на подоконнике. Понятно теперь, почему Леру всегда радовала возможность подработать. Артем даже не предполагал, что у нее может быть ребенок, Сколько Лере — лет двадцать пять? Кто сейчас в восемнадцать рожает? И так-то не особо красивая, да еще одна, с ребенком...

— А я хочу пить, — послышалось от двери. Дочка Леры стояла у двери и с наивной хитростью поглядывала оттуда на Артема. Тоже светленькая, как мать, кареглазая, но зубы не торчат вперед, и потому гораздо симпатичней.

— Кто-то у нас тут очень любопытный. — Лера уткнула руки в бока. — Интересно посмотреть на гостя? Котик, я все понимаю, но так не пойдет. Мне нужно полчаса, хорошо? Четыре серии «Смешариков».

— Ну ладно. — Девочка скорчила рожицу и ушла, шаркая точно такими же пухлыми пандами, как у матери, только раза в два меньше.

— Так, вот чай, — Лера прокашлялась, — как меня достала эта аллергия… Давай ешь и рассказывай, что там у тебя.

— У меня Герман, — с набитым ртом сообщил Артем.

— Это с которым ты работаешь? 

— Он самый. Ему пришлось уехать, а у меня как раз заказ сложный. В общем, мне нужен человек, в основном на комп. Ты сможешь?

— Вот блин… — огорчилась Лера. — Ну где ты был два дня назад! Я как раз подписалась на одну работку…

— Совсем никак? — Артем ухватил второй кусочек пирога, очень он оказался вкусным. 

— Никак! — Лера потерла лоб под белобрысыми лохмами. — Но давай знаешь что… Я завтра-послезавтра еще не сильно загружена буду, могу помочь, а за эти дни попробую найти тебе кого-нибудь. 

— А где это можно взять и найти? — заинтересовался Артем. — Ты кем работаешь вообще?

— Ну я же говорила, разметка данных. Обезьянья работа, зарплата не особо большая, так что много там нас таких… На все согласных. — Лера хотела подмигнуть, но закашлялась и замахала руками. — Ой не могу, что за наказание. Наверное, думаешь, что за дура, зачем вообще она меня позвала, если сидит в соплях?

— Врать не буду, я немного удивился приглашению, — признался Артем. — Но готов терпеть любую аллергию за пирог, он обалдеть вкусный. И эти спиральки сверху… первый раз такое вижу. Круто!

— Я просто как раз его пекла, когда ты написал, и я подумала… — Лера потерла нос завернутым на кулак рукавом. — Ну блин, ты же мне здорово помогаешь, подкидываешь работу, надо тебя хоть угостить. И таблетку выпила, просто не подействовала пока.

— Да не парься, — улыбнулся Артем. — Я и правда был голодный, идея тебя посетила в самый нужный момент. Но раз ты уже занята, я не буду тебя грузить, клиенту нужна конфиденциальность, кто-то постоянный. Давай так, я поручу тебе только разовый отсмотр видео, как обычно — объект первый, объект второй, с фотографиями. Завтра мне должны принести, еще не знаю объем.

— Хорошо. В крайнем случае хоть начну. У меня на примете есть пара кандидатов… Это ничего, что они мальчики?

— А что меня должно смущать в мальчиках? — застыл с третьим куском пирога в руке Артем. — Несовершеннолетние, что ли?

— Нет, я в смысле, чтобы Герман… — Лера смешалась. — Я просто думала, вы с ним… Ой, я сглупила, извини.

Артем удивился второй раз за вечер. Никто прежде вот так сходу не догадывался.

— Мы с ним друзья со школы, — буркнул он. — Скажешь тоже. И вообще, он в отпуске, какая ему разница, кто его заменит? Пусть спасибо скажет.

— Вы вместе учились? — распахнула покрасневшие глаза Лера. 

Артем застонал. 

— Мне сколько, по-твоему, лет? 

— Не знаю, — смутилась Лера. — Двадцать два?

— Частным детективом можно стать только после пяти лет работы в органах, Лер. И юридического пять лет. Мне никак не может быть двадцать два. 

— Я сегодня такая дура. — Она совсем скисла. — Блин. Ну хоть с пирогом... 

Артему стало ее жаль — такая милая, так трогательно подкатывала, так все глупо вышло, сидит с опухшим носом и чуть не плачет. 

— Пирог что надо. — Он улыбнулся. — А я тоже лох, если хочешь знать, я даже не думал, что у тебя дочка такая большая. Мы с тобой нормальные люди, Лер.

— Ерунда! Ты детектив! Ты просто меня утешаешь.

— Да ну брось, нашла Шерлока… Собачек ищем и сбежавших подростков. В этот раз второе. Так что там за кандидаты?

— Мальчики? Они оба студенты-вечерники, приезжие, конечно. Один тихий, очень культурный, второй… Как тебе сказать. Необычный внешний вид, но если работа все равно за компом, какая разница, да?

— Насколько необычный?

— Ну, — Лера прокашлялась, — у него были дреды, он их сбрил, и теперь у него вид как у призывника, только волосы синие. Но он очень интересный тип, сообразительный, живой. 

— А второй — нет?

— Живой тоже! Но он такой… педантичный. Тебе что больше подходит?

Артем задумался. Ему бы второго Германа в самый раз.

— Мне, наверное, нужнее аккуратность и въедливость.

— Тогда это Даня. Я с ним поговорю, и если он согласен, тогда я вас сведу, хорошо? А с тебя видео. 

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Артем и подмигнул девочке, которая подглядывала из-за двери. 

***

Тепла и приятной сытости хватило Артему до самого дома. Он уступил в метро место хмурой тетке с букетом цветов в пакете, поболтал с Германом в вотсапе — как добрался, как справляется. Про свои дела рассказывать не стал, но про себя немножко погордился, как здорово он все организовал. Да, остался один, но работа движется, шестереночки вертятся. Найдется этот хитрожопый Саша, никуда не денется. Он, конечно, молодец, продуманный. И что по-своему жить хочет, а не по папочкиной указке, тоже достойно. Но раз надо его найти, значит, никуда не денется.

Полный благодушия, Артем по тропинке пробежал к своему подъезду. Машина Германа стояла здесь, как и было обещано, это тоже радовало — завтра он на колесах, очень кстати, дел полно. А сейчас самое время с кружечкой чая засесть у компа и разузнать, где в Сети Саша наследил, когда и чем занимался. Интернет все помнит.

Телефон запиликал у самой квартиры, когда Артем уже доставал ключи. Он взглянул на экран.

— Добра не жду, — вместо приветствия провозгласил он замогильным голосом, — неведомое что-то…

— Как удачно, что ты бодр и полон сил. — Голос майора Лавровой был резок и ядовит — верный признак, что старушка чуяла дичь, и Артем до смешного обрадовался ему. — Витю с Олей я вызвонила, Варчук в командировке. Кинула тебе координаты, буду на месте через десять минут.

Пи-и-ип. 

Артем понял, что накрылся его уютный вечерок в интернете. Это хитрый Варчук успел отбыть в «командировку», какие у него регулярно случались грамм после трехсот в одну калитку, а кто не подготовился, тот потащится сейчас к черту на рога, наверняка за пределы Московской области. Впрочем, Артем не слишком досадовал. Да, не вовремя, ну это уж как обычно. А все-таки он, в отличие от Варчука, и бухой бы поехал. 

Как он обрадовался звонку Лавровой три месяца назад! Ведь думал все, кончилась история, пора забыть, почти два года прошло, все шансы потрачены. И вдруг звонок — вот так же, будто ничего не случилось, злой голос, координаты, давай живее. Артем тогда всю дорогу улыбался как идиот. 

В группу Лавровой он попал сразу после выпуска и совсем случайно, да и сама эта группа возникла благодаря внезапному стечению обстоятельств: кто-то из высоких чинов вдруг поддержал давно заметенную под коврик идею собрать мобильную спецгруппу по работе с серийными преступлениями в стране. В Москве для этого существовал целый департамент, а в провинции такого рода дела никогда толком не расследовались. Серия — это же лишний головняк, гораздо выгодней по-быстрому найти крайнего, навесить мокруху на него, дело закрыть и притащить в зубах начальству отличные показатели, чем годами колупать висяки — кто этим будет заниматься? Даже если найдется герой, он за это ничего, кроме обвинений в тунеядстве, не получит, премии и повышения не для тех, у кого в шкафу стопки «объектов» — незакрытых дел без подозреваемых. Как итог, серии по стране замалчивались до последнего, доказуха собиралась из рук вон плохо, а в 2003-м статистику такого рода преступлений вообще засекретили. И вдруг одобрение с самого верха — берите, делайте. Айзана Лаврова вцепилась в эту возможность, как она умела, всеми зубами. Знала, что легко не будет, но хотела этим заниматься и занималась, несмотря ни на что. Собрала таких же сумасшедших, готовых таскаться по всей стране почти за идею и работать в атмосфере недоверия, неприязни, а то и саботажа. Местные всегда встречали их в штыки, подозревая, что московские явились проверять их работу, а то и копать под кого-нибудь. А кому нужно, чтобы всплыло, что убийства и изнасилования расследовались с многочисленными нарушениями и что за чужие грехи сидят невиновные — судам, прокуратуре, операм, следствию, криминалистам? Никому. Но Лаврову было не своротить, она выцарапывала свое и серии раскрывала. Ничего, впрочем, за это не получила, так майором и осталась, но все равно чувствовала себя победителем. В самом начале в группе было всего четверо, потом дошло до двадцати шести человек. Кто-то сам просился, но гораздо чаще в отдел закидывали тех, кого начальству было не жаль отдать москвичам: салаги, которые ничего еще не знают, и всякий неудобный сброд, который уволить не за что, а сбагрить хочется.  
Артем как раз и был очень молодым, только после института, полным энтузиазма и идеализма, как дурной щенок. За четыре года в группе Лавровой он постарел, по его ощущениям, лет на двадцать. И когда наверху что-то поменялось и группу Лавровой расформировали так же внезапно, как создали, он вздохнул с облегчением и не врал себе — да, ему хотелось передышки. Он доработал до пяти лет выслуги в обычном московском отделении, а потом уже в частном порядке с большим удовольствием занялся проверкой наличия рогов у граждан, сбором инфы на партнеров по бизнесу и прочей чепухой — спокойно, за хорошую зарплату и с крепким сном в своей постели. 

Думал, что это старость. Что так он теперь и будет жить. 

И вдруг — звонок, и он снова помчался к черту на рога, даже не спросив, что случилось, просто потому что его позвали. 

А потом сгоревшая машина под Тулой, Витя с Олей, которые развелись тогда же, два года назад, но по звонку Лавровой примчались оба, закабаневший Вакарчук, и сама Айзана, все такая же мелкая, напряженная, с узким ртом и круглыми птичьими глазами. 

Да, группы больше не было. Но они — были. Они никуда не делись и по-прежнему готовы были этим заниматься, пускай и полупартизанским порядком: Лаврова руководила отделом особо тяжких, Витя и Оля служили в разных московских отделениях, Артем и вовсе стал частным детективом. Казалось бы, где они и где Тула? Но Лаврова подняла какие-то связи и собрала выездную группу, вроде как разово, обмен опытом, что-то такое. Местным не все равно? За них работу сделают, кто откажется. 

И вот опять. 

Артем заскочил в квартиру, чтобы взять ключи от машины, и вернулся обратно в зимнюю ночь. На крошечной дворовой парковке белый «пыжик» пытался пристроить свой зад между машиной Германа и оградкой, Артем махнул водителю, мол, погоди, сейчас станет легче, и выехал со двора. 

***

Сержант Павленко, чертыхаясь, принялся отряхивать планшет с бумагами: пока он таращился на Айзану, снег набился меж страниц и присыпал его каракули. Ладно хоть ручка шариковая, ничего не расплылось. Ну, засмотрелся немного, ничего удивительного, больно странная оказалась начальница: имя нерусское, отчество вообще не выговоришь, а фамилия простецкая, и лицо самое обычное, только нечитаемое и напряженное, прямо как фото на паспорт: глаза круглые, нос вперед, губы в линию. И вот уже минут пятнадцать стоит майор Лаврова с этим лицом и смотрит на обгоревшую машину. Павленко чего-то такого и ждал, само собой, раз тетка непростая, по особо тяжким, не будет же она, как обычный следак с плешью, пузом и папочкой, кряхтя, везде лазить. Не, эта прям как в кино. Сейчас скажет: «Это сделал мужчина тридцати четырех лет со шрамом на левой пятке и бабушкой в Саратове». И все, попался злодей.

Но Айзана просто стояла, молчала, и сержант заскучал.

Телефонный звонок у майора Лавровой тоже оказался самый обычный, когда такой в метро раздается, все начинают прислушиваться к своим карманам и сумкам.

— Да никого еще нет, даже скорой, только я, сержант и тело, — сказала Лаврова. — Сколько тебе еще ехать? Ну давай, жду.

Свет фар приближающейся машины в повороте широкой дугой окатил стену леса, разбил ее на отдельные стволы, смыл с них сине-красные отблески маячков и погас. Хлопнули двери, вышли двое. Худой губастый мужчина протянул сержанту руку:

— Повезло тебе с погодкой, сержант. И мне заодно... Виктор Сергеевич, можно Витя, опер. Это Ольга Андреевна, можно Ольга Андреевна, криминалист.

Он ушел здороваться с Айзаной, а женщина с чемоданчиком хмуро кивнула Павленко, достала свой фонарик и тоже принялась осматривать машину.

— Темыча нет? А Варчук где?

— Темочку ждем, — пояснила майор, — Варчук в командировке.

— Вот сука, — пробормотал Витя, поднимая ворот куртки. — А чего пожарных нет, скорой?

— Горит что-то в Новосаратовке, — поспешил пояснить Павленко. — Отзвонились, говорят, после них сюда двинут. Нам же не горит… Простите.

Витя хмыкнул.

— Айзана, ты Теме сказала, что он проспорил? — Женщина с чемоданчиком наклонилась и посветила на шею трупа. Сержанту было плохо ее видно — высокая, в очках.

— Пусть сам убедится. — Лаврова глянула на часы. — Приезжал бы скорее, совсем заметет.

Сосны снова высветило на мгновенье, и сержант увидел, как из притормозившей машины выскакивает кто-то невысокий. Подумал даже, что подросток, но рукопожатие оказалось крепким, взгляд — цепким, имя — полным.

— Артем Николаевич. — Молодой человек остальным представляться не стал, только кивнул, значит, собрались все свои.

— Темочка. — Лаврова протянула ему руку и как-то ожила, будто снялась с паузы. — Иди, любуйся.

Артем сначала проследил взглядом проезжающую машину, потом шмыгнул носом и встал между двумя женщинами.

— Ага, — сказал он через несколько минут. — Похоже, наш клиент. На что мы там забивались, товарищ майор?

— На кролика. Стоящего на задних лапках, с колокольчиком. Будешь еще со старшими спорить, а?

— Конечно буду. — Артем снова шмыгнул, заглянул за машину, под нее. — А как заметили вообще?

— Ему скажи спасибо. — Лаврова кивнула на сержанта, все на него обернулись, и от такого дружного внимания Павленко сделалось неловко. — Рассказывай, мальчик, как мне рассказывал, теперь всем.

— Ну, был звонок. — Сержант поправил шапку. — Тут вообще дорога такая, что теперь мало ездят, через Никифоровку теперь ближе, прямее, ровнее, а тут прямо американские горки какие-то, аттракцион, одни повороты. В поселке дым увидели, позвонили, ну, я приехал. Было еще светло, и в общем... Ну, короче, я обратил внимание, что тормозной путь больно странный. Рывками так раз-раз, а потом машину по инерции несло и сюда, в сугроб, воткнуло.

— Сердечный приступ, запросто, — кивнул Артем. — Нет?

— Не, вон там, глядите. — Сержант ткнул пальцем повыше обгорелых коленей водителя. — Проломлено. Ногами бил. Ну, это же мужик, по-моему.

— Эпилепсия? — напирал Артем. Остальные следили за этим допросом с интересом, но молчали.

— Да что-то дофига всего, приступ, возгорание… И горело от капота.

— Соображает мальчик, Темочка, — подвела черту Лаврова. — Вот увидишь, будут следы удушения.

— Да я и так вижу, — буркнул Артем, снова поворачиваясь к машине.

— Видишь пятна Тардье? — заинтересовалась криминалист. — Зачем тогда я в такую метель сюда тащилась?

— Монетку я вижу, Оля.

— Ну вот, а я думал, я самый наблюдательный, — огорчился губастый опер.

Сержант вытянул шею, всматриваясь. Никаких монеток в машине он не видел.

— Висит на цепочке. — Это Артем заметил его мучения.

И точно, на обугленном зеркале болтался крошечный черный кругляш, сразу и не разобрать, что за монета, какой страны. А они, значит, уже видели такое? И что в этой монете особенного? Но озвучить свой вопрос сержант не решился, кто ему скажет, кто он вообще такой. Он снова потряс планшетом, вытряхивая снег, достал из зажима ручку. Надо заниматься документами, хоть и неохота.

— Наш, наш клиент... — произнесла Лаврова. У этой начальницы лицо, кажется, вообще выражение не меняло. — Сержант, Оля, начинаем оформлять, а Витя пока со мной, накидаем ключевые моменты. Душит с заднего сиденья, так? Физически слаб? Не хочет, чтобы его видели?

— Если не хотел, чтобы видели, значит, прятался на заднем сиденье и ждал, — уточнил Виктор Сергеевич. — Но тогда он знал жертву, знал маршрут и был уверен, что пассажиров не предвидится.

— Насчет того, чтобы его не видели — ерунда, зеркало заднего вида не свернуто, — перебил опера Артем. — Слабость может быть, запросто. Смотрите, какой еще момент. Он, судя по всему, душит водителя на ходу. А сидит при этом прямо за ним. На узкой дороге в лесу. Зимой. Какие вообще шансы выжить, а?

— Улучшенная версия русской рулетки, — ухмыльнулся опер. — Но он уже дважды это проделал. Двери не были открыты, то есть никто не выпрыгнул.

— Вот поэтому я в первый раз не поверил, слишком дико. А наши ребятки всегда себя очень любят.

— Никакой дикости, — отрезала Лаврова. — Все продумано, все под контролем. Ты помнишь, на что сам напирал в тот раз? И ты, Витя, тоже. Что поджога не было, короткое замыкание. Эту машину тоже ничем не поливали, я уверена. Представьте себе выдержку человека, который сначала душит водителя в еще движущейся машине, при этом побуждает его тормозить,после чего вешает монету, открывает капот, имитирует повреждение проводки, стоит и следит, чтобы все важное сгорело, и только потом уходит? И все это на дороге, где в любой момент можно врезаться в дерево или другую машину. Где всегда могут найтись свидетели. Нет, тут игра по-крупному: или комплекс бога, или получение божьего соизволения.

— Это очень разные типажи, — поморщился Артем. — К тому же может быть третий: обрати на меня свой взор, боженька, я же такой классный. По-любому проблемы с отцом.

— Так, давайте без ковыряния этих ваших детских травм, — отмахнулся Витя. — Давайте лучше про монету. На прошлой был волк, да? У кого там есть такие? Она настоящая вообще?

— А кто-то этим занимался? — Голос Ольги сочился ядом. — Это же ты громче всех доказывал, что никакой серии нет.

— Подвижность ума, Оленька, открытость разумным аргументам и экономия на фарфоровых кроликах. 

Артем прыснул, Лаврова не дрогнула лицом, сержант смирился с тем, что не врубается в разговор, и снова принялся отряхивать планшет. 

— Да уж, — Лаврова кивнула на машину, — давно у нас такой театральщины не было.

— То-то радость, Манчин-ооловна? — Витя встряхнулся, как пес, и пошел помогать Ольге Андреевне.

— Самая паскудная порода, — отрезала Лаврова. — Даже с маньяками не так противно.

— Вы же сами говорили, что это работа маньяка? — не удержался сержант и чуть рот себе не зажал. Тут про него забыли все, а он лезет, да еще прямо к начальству. 

Но Лаврова ответила спокойно:

— Да нет, у нас тут не маньяк. Серийник. Никакой мании у него нет, все продумано, все не для себя, а напоказ. Ему просто нравится чувствовать власть. 

— И адреналинчик! — напомнил Витя. — А монетка как и в тот раз, с волком, только я надписей не вижу, странная она какая-то. А ту кто-то рассмотрел? Такая же?

Все собрались в кружок над монетой, а снова позабытый сержант Павленко заставил себя в очередной раз отвлечься от их разговора, что далось непросто, очень ему нравилось, как эти четверо между собой общались, как быстро соображали, как спокойно, по-рабочему, ко всему относились. Обычно все куда хуже — свидетели орут и лезут куда не надо, за еще живых страшно, визжат болгарки… Такого он насмотрелся, спасибо, не видеть бы больше. А тут, конечно, труп красоты не добавляет и гарью несет, но хоть тихо. И люди вон интересные. 

Где, интересно, носит скорую, час прошел? Павленко почесал ручкой за ухом. Как сказать, «следы торможения имеют неопределенный характер»? Или лучше «хаотичный»? Есть же какое-то более подходящее слово... А, беспорядочный! Так и надо написать.

***

— Удивительно много общего между твоим временем и моим. Хотя что на самом деле я знаю о твоем? Что могу узнать? Выжимки фактов, противоречивые воспоминания, передергивания… Метла Оккама прошлась по двадцатому веку куда сильнее его же бритвы. Так вышло, но все-таки, знаешь… — Долгое молчание. — Я чувствую. У меня есть ощущение, что семена, брошенные в землю сто лет назад и погребенные под трупами, кровью… Они просто ждали, когда все это снова станет землей. И теперь начинают прорастать. Звучит пафосно, да? Я не знаю, как это описать, но зато могу показать. Вот, смотри. Это восстановленный в 1987 году балет «Весна священная». Я не знаю, насколько точно он восстановлен, велись ли в 1913 году какие-то съемки, думаю, вряд ли. И техники не было почти, и успеха тогда балет, кажется, не имел? Не осталось не то что точных сведений, но даже рецензий, может, поэтому интерпретаций за прошедший век было больше двухсот. Нам придется довериться тем, кто занимался этой реконструкцией. 

Звучит музыка, глаза отражают танцующую девушку в круге темноты-медведей.

— Надеюсь, все так и было. Потому что вот эта часть — вот! — это ведь не банальная весна-красна идет. Это идут машины. Слышишь? Они уберут скопившуюся за зиму грязь. Сдерут и сметут. Это марш урбанизации, предчувствие обновления, которое настанет, как только будет принесена жертва. Я знаю, обычно говорят, что этот балет раскрывает тему насилия, жестокости, личности в обществе, большинства и меньшинства… Не в этом же дело! А в том, что без жертвы ничего не сдвинется с места. Ничего не настанет, пока она не будет принесена. А теперь я покажу тебе, к чему все пришло. Это группа OYME, какие-то люди собирают финно-угорский фольклор, накладывают музыку, снимают клипы. Это обработка свадебной песни на мокшанском. Я его не знаю, ты тоже вряд ли, другая языковая группа и далекая от балета форма, но ты увидишь сходство. Хотя некоторые вещи могут показаться тебе незнакомыми, ты их знаешь, просто раньше они выглядели иначе. Вот это респиратор, его надевают, если воздух сильно запылен, — по сути, противогаз, только для более легких случаев. Ну, заводы ты и так узнаешь… А это линии электропередач, потребление электричества стало огромным, одного провода на столбе уже не хватает. Видишь, меняется только степень и внешний вид, ничего принципиально нового после вас не возникло.

Звучит музыка, на экране танцует девушка в круге, но вокруг не медведи, а пыльные руины промышленной эпохи.

— Видишь? — шепчет голос. — Ты видишь? Жертвоприношение девушки в белом и невеста, умирающая для родных, — все та же вечная тема личности и общества. Каждый отдельный должен умирать, чтобы оно, целое, жило. Жестокость для конкретного человека, насилие к нему, это большая трагедия для него, но такая мелочь для вечности… 

***

— Кролик, двадцать два сантиметра, с колокольчиком, — провозгласил Артем, выставляя из рюкзака картонную коробку. Четыре косаря было жаль, но спор есть спор. Долг чести.

— Стоящий на задних лапках? — уточнила Лаврова, переставляя коробку на свой стол, но даже не думая ее открывать. Фарфоровые фигурки она любила фанатично, но никого, слава богу, не заставляла эту любовь разделять и вообще считала баловством и глупостью. Однако квартиру ими уставлять продолжала. 

— Ну раз сразу начали с животных, давайте я вам про волков расскажу, чего нарыл. — Витя достал телефон, пощелкал. — Короче, с Кавказом много связано. Вы знали вообще, что по-чеченски волк — «борз»? Я прямо офигел! Выходит, от этого слова произошло...

— Нет, сначала техническую часть, — перебила его Ольга Андреевна, — без нее все это вилами по воде. 

После развода Витя с Олей пару лет работать вместе не могли категорически, но сейчас, кажется, более-менее пришли в норму. Пришел больше Витя, шумный и дружелюбный, как дворняжистый пес. Тонкая и образованная Ольга Андреевна оказалась ядовитей и никогда не упускала возможности подкуснуть, перебить, намекнуть. В больших дозах это утомляло, но Витя терпел, а с ним и все остальные, специалистом Ольга была высококлассным. 

— Тезисно, — разрешила ситуацию Лаврова. — У меня полчаса на это все.

— Погибший мужчина лет 25-35, рост около 1,8 метра, вес 92 килограмма, физическое состояние хорошее. По всем признакам задушен, причем достаточно медленно, внутренние кровоизлияния обширные. Судя по всему, использовался мягкий шарф. Значительно повреждены нижние конечности в области…

— Оль, давай выжимкой, — попросил Артем. У него тоже со временем было не ахти. 

— Он пытался выломать сиденье, как я понимаю, мужчина сильный. И наверняка — достать того, кто сзади, но не вышло, в ногтях ничего интересного. В желудке алкоголь, немного, только-только выпитый. По телу все. По торможению. Первое время водитель пытался тормозить, потом удары ногами стали беспорядочными, нейтралка, машина заглохла и докатилась до обочины совершенно целой. Повезло. — Ольга перебрала листы. — Провода перетерты, так и в прошлый раз, но в другом месте, вот фото. Горючие жидкости не использовались. Не понимаю, если честно, зачем так старательно имитировать замыкание, если вскрытие сразу же покажет удушение. Теперь по следам убийцы. Их нет. Видимо, уходил по дороге, но куда — непонятно. Метель очень удачно сыграла ему на руку.

— Ты забыла сказать, что монетки один в один, — напомнил Витя. — Я поузнавал, с волками вообще много всяких денежек, есть австрийские, канадские, украинские, польские, наши юбилейные рубли тоже, но именно таких ни у кого в мире нет, так что это вообще не монета. Это или жетон какой-то, или самодельная, я не знаю. На одной стороне у нее волк, на другой волчица, никаких букв и цифр, понимай как хочешь. Теперь по жертве — Кипренко Сергей Валерьевич, 31 год, работал в шиномонтажке, гражданский брак. Не привлекался, не замечен, простой работяга. Вообще по всем фронтам глухо. У прошлого хоть терки были какие-то, развод...

— Зато у первого алкоголя не было, — заметил Артем. — Силой его поили или нет, наверное, уже не понять?

Ольга Андреевна скривила губы, как училка на туповатого ученика.

— Ладно, ладно, не стоим, идем дальше, — пришпорила Лаврова. — Как этот человек попал в машину?

— Водитель в дороге говорил по телефону с гражданской женой! — Тут Вите явно было что сказать. — Ехал один, домой, никаких других планов не имел, потом резко попрощался и больше трубку не брал. Попрощался спокойно, по ее словам, вряд ли авария или что-то-то такое.

— Что-то увидел. Например, машина у кого-то сломалась, — согласился Артем. — Или позвонили по второй линии.

— А то я бы не проверил! — обиделся Витя. — Не звонил ему никто, кроме жены. И, кстати, рядом в это время мобильных вообще не было! С машиной убийцы вообще полная хрень. Как ты себе это представляешь? Сколько они от нее отъехали? Километров двадцать самый минимум, и где та машина? Сержант говорит, на всем протяжении на обочине машин не было, так куда она делась? У убийцы времени не было ее забрать. На чем он потом до нее мог добраться?

— А если он уговорил взять свою машину на буксир? — озарило Артема. — Идеально! Сделал черное дело, а потом эту спалил, в свою сел и уехал.

— Ну не знаю… Даже на жесткой сцепке эту машину бы мотало по всей дороге, тормозной путь сразу показал бы. 

Все замолчали, задумавшись.

— Ну допустим, убийца примерно знал, где все случится, заранее оставил там свою машину и потом дошел до нее пешком. — Лаврова коротко взглянула на часы. — Вы распыляетесь, мальчики. Монетки, пути отступления, это все потом. Сейчас первый для нас вопрос — серия это или маскировка одного определенного убийства. У первой жертвы был конфликт из-за аварии полгода назад, так? И тяжелый раздел имущества. А у этого на первый взгляд ничего подозрительного, и поэтому пока мне кажется, что это имитация для отвлечения внимания от первой жертвы. Убийца никакой не серийник, он намудрил,чтоб позагадочней, а вы давайте, сыскари, ройте землю. Может такое быть? — Она обвела свою группу пристальным взглядом круглых темных глаз. 

— Запросто, — признал Артем, остальные закивали.

— Отсюда и все выверты — с проводами, например. У этих деталей нет никакой смысловой нагрузки, они просто путают нам след. Пока я делаю такой вывод, но мы держим произошедшее в голове и продолжаем работу. 

— Коварная вы женщина, Айзана Манчин-ооловна. — Витя показал глазами на картонную коробку. — Развели Темыча на зайца, и все, больше не серия?

— А ты докажи, что я не права. — Лаврова воткнулась взглядом ему в глаза, остроносая, похожая на рыжеватую птичку. Ничего начальственного и грозного, но высоченный Витя мигом посерьезнел и козырнул. 

— Буду стараться, товарищ майор. — Правда, в спину Лавровой он добавил: — Слава зайцам!

***

— Ты представляешь, — говорил Артем, разглядывая с Яндекс-картах пробку, в которую влип, — мало мне свалившегося большого дела, Лаврова отыскала серию. Два года ничего, и вдруг именно сейчас.

— Всегда можешь отказаться. — Герман на экране дернул плечом. — Ты больше не работаешь в органах. Она тебе не начальник.

— Мне интересно, — признался Артем. — И ребята... Я скучал.

— Тоже мне новость. Просто ныть не надо, раз сам лезешь.

— Я не ною, я общаюсь. Ты мне сам говорил, что нужно общаться, рассказывать, как прошел день, вот, я стараюсь. Цени.

— Сейчас утро, — напомнил Герман.

Ну да, утро. И солнечное, для зимы большая редкость. Синеет небом, бликует в стеклах, слепит отвыкшие от такого буйства глаза, и черта с два разглядишь, что там впереди, авария, что ли?

— Вчера не было времени, вернулся поздно, часа три ночи уже было. Как мама?

— Операция завтра, потом недели две ухаживать придется.

— Можно сиделку нанять, — предложил Артем.

— Найму. Только все равно я буду здесь. Тебе надо объяснять, почему?

— Да нет, я понимаю. — Артем не понимал, и ему пришлось подумать почему, появилось две версии, он не знал, какая правильная. — Просто… Отвык быть без тебя. 

— Конечно, вечная история. А когда вернусь, буду тебя бесить, потому что ты уже привык жить один. — Герман улыбнулся, Артем тоже. 

Ну точно, впереди авария, теперь видно: «дастер» перестроился в маршрутку, две полосы встали.

— Представляешь, Лера нас с тобой попалила. Я не понимаю как! Она мне там мальчика подогнать обещала, так вот, волновалась, не начнешь ли ты ревновать.

— Начну. 

— Хорошо. Это будет тебя отвлекать. 

— Интересно, что нас выдало. Но Лерка прикольная, пускай.

— А ты знал, что у нее ребенок?

— Конечно. Я же тебе рассказывал, как она по скайпу пугала своей дочкой мою маму.

Артем и правда забыл, что Герман тоже с Лерой знаком. Его мама, женщина одинокая, сыну желала в жизни счастья, а оно в ее понимании выглядело как брак с москвичкой. Герман не хотел мать расстраивать полным отсутствием перспектив на такое развитие событий, поэтому иногда по скайпу показывал своих подружек как доказательство, что процесс поиска невесты-москвички идет. Точно, как раз Герман и познакомил Артема с Лерой прошлой зимой. А откуда он ее знает, где нашел? Не вспомнить. Очень глупо быть следователем и постоянно забывать подробности своей собственной жизни, но у Артема вечно так выходило. 

— Так что за мальчик? — напомнил о себе Герман.

— Не знаю, не видел еще. Думаю, симпатичный, должно ведь мироздание скомпенсировать мне магазинные пельмени. Я ими второй день питаюсь, потому что после твоего отъезда контейнеры со вкусной едой из холодильника куда-то подевались. 

— Ты просто котик.

— Милый и люблю пожрать? — заинтересовался Артем.

— Корыстная сволочь.

— Как приятно, когда кто-то тебя понимает, — пробормотал Артем, включая ноут. — Ладно, давай, я тут встрял, посмотрю пока видео. 

Посмотреть оказалось непросто, треклятое солнце слепило экран, а переместить его в тень было нельзя, пробка хоть и медленно, но двигалась, приходилось следить за дорогой. Чертыхаясь, Артем нашел-таки на записи из кафе нужный день, затем появление Кирилла и с этого места начал отсматривать пристально. Вот он, двойник. Рост выше среднего, волосы темные, очки. Качество черно-белой записи не позволяло ничего толком разглядеть, но пока она была единственной фактологией, Артему доступной — Кирилл действительно вертелся, рассматривая посетителей, а потом двинулся за очкариком на выход. С этим уже можно работать, поднимать уличные камеры, это Артем умел хорошо. 

Сейчас для него главное, что подтверждаются данные заказчика. То, что на веру ничего брать нельзя, для Артема откровением давно уже не было. Целью человека, который обращается к детективу — или, более традиционно, в полицию, — далеко не всегда является то, что он декларирует. Ей может быть что угодно, от оговора и заметания следов до расстройства психики и создания кому-то алиби. А случай семьи Бойко особенный, с привкусом больших денег, тем более нужно проверять каждое слово.

Например, Кирилл. Вздорный подросток с проблемным поведением, ревнует брата к отцу, считает чужаком. Могло ему прийти в голову, что устранить соперника, раз случай подвернулся, — хорошая идея? Могло. 

Или Бойко-старший. Что, если его чудо-мальчик Саша сделал что-то несовместимое с отцовскими представлениями о достойном наследнике? Например, обнаружилось,что он плотно сидит на чем-то? Или проявилась шизофрения? Она часто дебютирует именно в юности. Обнародовать свой позор отец не хочет, вот и решил изобразить исчезновение любимого сына, и пока Артем ищет парня совсем не там, где нужно, след остывает. 

Кто еще это может быть? Мать, которой досадно, что родной сын не так любим, как приблудный? Конкуренты отца? Кто-то из друзей Саши, решивший кое-чем поделиться с мальчиком из богатой семьи? Вариантов — только выбирай. В тот момент, когда Саша решил подменить себя двойником, он стал беззащитен. Любой узнавший об этом мог воспользоваться ситуацией. 

Любой. И вряд ли Саша это понимал, когда затевал свой побег. 

***

Женя Чижик на птичку похож не был, какие птички из мужика на пятом десятке, но доверие внушал — лысоват, толстоват, физия круглая и жизнерадостная, благоухает шипром, как добрый дедушка. Пивка ему еще в лапу и за футбол тереть. В деле разговорить кого или нарыть чего равных Жене Артем не знал. Вот и сейчас Чижик приволок не только флешку с записями трех камер — крыльцо, фойе первого этажа и сам этаж, — но и ворох информации, добытый от обеих консьержек, пары соседок, уборщицы и любимых ментовских свидетелей, собачников. Кто еще может шарить по окрестностям скучающим взглядом часов в шесть утра? Только эти страдальцы.

Но собак у молодого человека из квартиры 92 не было, машины тоже, была девушка и тихая жизнь. Утром он убегал в институт, возвращался иногда днем, а чаще только поздно вечером. Девушка все время была одна и та же, только в последние месяцы она перекрасилась в черный. За квартиру эти двое платили исправно, с соседями здоровались, но те их все равно не слишком любили: оставляют мусор за дверью на ночь и курят на балконе, роняя бычки в соседские бархатцы. Хорошего качества снимки, которые приволок Чижик, сделали ситуацию еще проще: Константин Рощин, двадцать один год, студент вечернего отделения факультета Стандартизации и метрологии совершенно другого института. Понаехавший из Ростова-на-Дону, без временной регистрации и проблем с законом — обычный московский студентик, и девушка его самая обычная, приехала из того же города работать дизайнером. 

Картинка вырисовывалась ясная. Саша Бойко нанял изображать себя студента-вечерника другого вуза, чему тот наверняка был только рад: ему все равно пришлось бы работать, жизнь в Москве недешевая, а тут вариант непыльный и не слишком утомительный, да еще с квартирой в центре! Интересно, во сколько Саше обходился этот доппельгангер? 

Артем сделал себе пометку разузнать про Костю Рощина побольше, особенно про звонки, банковские счета и Яндекс-деньги, откуда, кто, кому и сколько. Но это могло подождать, ведь главное, что выяснил Чижик, — трехдневной давности визит Сашиного брата двойника не вспугнул. Судя по всему, Костя продолжал жить, как жил, слежки не заметил, сегодня утром отправился в институт. Вот и отлично.

Артем тоже туда отправился, посидел на паре, выбрав сдвоенную с другой группой, максимально осторожно поузнавал о Рощине и понаблюдал за ним «живьем». Тот вел себя совершенно спокойно, общался ровно и мало, на переменах утыкался в телефон. В учебе Костя не блистал, но сильно не запускал, общественной деятельностью не занимался, на вечеринки не ходил, дни рождения не отмечал, держался сам по себе. В группе считали, что он женат, хотя Артем точно знал, что нет. Интересно, в своем родном институте Костя себя вел так же или это он здесь задание отрабатывал, стараясь быть максимально похожим на Сашу Бойко? Да нет, тогда ему девушку нельзя было бы заводить. Значит, Костя просто сам по себе необщительный. Трудно не одобрить такой выбор: меньше социальных связей — меньше шансов проколоться. Похоже, Кирилл прав, его брат Саша и в самом деле очень непрост.

Но Артем все еще не чувствовал ни малейшей ясности в вопросе, зачем он все это устроил. Саша Бойко освободил себе место для жизни — собственной, не по отцовскому велению, тут все понятно, но чего ради? Что было целью? Костя его прикрывает уже год точно. И чем же все это время был занят мальчик Саша? Нужны, нужны вторые руки… В комплекте с заточенными под комп мозгами, потому что список того, что надо сделать, причем срочно, огромный, если его не выгрузить из мозга, то от перегрева он начнет давать осечки, запросто, Артем знал за собой такое. Он всегда легко загорался, а для расследования это плохо, тут надо как в старых детективах — покурил, покатался на машине, покадрил красоток, ну и так, между делом… Гореть нельзя. Голова должна быть холодной, и чтоб оперативки в ней с большим запасом. Герман всегда был тем, кто не давал Артему зарваться, повисал на ноге чем-то вроде чугунного ядра, который в старину приковывали преступникам. Но сейчас это неисправимо ленивое чудовище прохлаждалось где-то там, далеко, и толку от него ждать не приходилось. 

Увлекшись размышлениями, Артем уже нашел глазами красную букву метро и только тут вспомнил, что он на машине и машина эта осталась далеко позади. Плюнув с досады, он резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и поэтому удар пришелся не в спину, а в грудь. Ничего еще, кроме удивления, не чувствуя, он рухнул навзничь, в плотную щетину кустов.

— Ой, смотри, вон там мальчика сбили!

Удивление сменилось бешенством почти мгновенно. Вылетев из своего колючего кресла, Артем влупил ногой сначала по велосипеду, потом по скрючившемуся на земле гонщику. 

— Развелось дебилов! — орал он. — Хули ты гоняешь, тут люди ходят! Нормальные люди, слышишь, уебище? Нормальные! А у тебя, чтоб ты знал, транспортное средство, вот и пиздуй на дорогу, живо! Встал!

— Все правильно, — мрачно согласилась высокая девушка. — От меня добавьте. Вообще не смотрят. Колготки порвал, я как должна в таком виде домой идти?

Собирались люди, что-то еще говорили, Артем не слушал, он схватил за шкирку велосипедиста, который прикрывался руками и что-то лепетал, попытался вздернуть его на ноги — ничего не вышло, конечно, говнюк оказался тяжелым, и Артем с досадой толкнул парня обратно. 

Нет, а если бы кусты не подвернулись и лежал бы он сейчас с разбитой башкой, мозги по асфальту? Вот так идешь по делам, раз — и нет тебя! А все из-за урода, которому за свои мозги опасаться не надо, потому что он от них свободен!

Мужик в красной куртке отодвинул Артема от велосипедиста, придержал за локоть.

— Ладно, ладно, погоди. Он больше сам убился.

— А не жалко! — огрызнулся Артем, уже успокаиваясь, но на лежащего на земле посмотрел. Ну да, кажется, ему досталось.

Мужик присел на корточки. 

— Цел? Все шевелится?

Парень морщился, кряхтел, но потихоньку поднимался. Глаза только прятал.

— Вроде ничего… — пробормотал он. — Простите! Ну я же не знал, что вы повернете! Я нормально ехал!

— Ну конечно… Ехал он. — Мужик поднялся, посмотрел на Артема, будто убедиться хотел, что тот не кинется снова пинать велосипедиста. — Телефон записать?

— Да ладно. — Артем махнул рукой. — Я вроде цел. Этот дебил сам себя наказал. 

— Ну конечно, — повторил мужик и махнул, прощаясь. 

Остальные разбрелись еще раньше, убедившись, что ничего интересного больше не предвидится. 

Парень, сопя, поднимал и осматривал велосипед. Машине крепко досталось: педаль отвалилась, цепь провисла, красивенькая раскрасочка с одной стороны содрана напрочь. 

— Даже зимой вам неймется, — буркнул Артем. 

— Я спокойно ехал, не гнал. — Парень вытер подбородок, размазал по нему кровь. — Как я должен был догадаться, что вы резко рванете назад?

— А ты не мучай себя. Пиздуй на дорогу. 

— По нашим дорогам можно только на танке, — проворчал гонщик-неудачник, не поворачивая головы. Попытки привести велосипед в хотя бы относительно рабочее состояние, которые он предпринимал, ничего не давали. Артем наблюдал за ними уже без злорадства, просто смотрел. Пацан молодой совсем, велокостюмчик разноцветный в обтяг, типа настоящий летчик, а вот щеку и губы ссадил, потому что шлем дурацкий, весь назад, без козырька. И рука у него одна, кажется, плохо двигается. 

— Ты бы позвонил кому-нибудь.

— Уйдите, пожалуйста. Идите заявление на меня напишите или в инсте понойте.

— О, уже хамишь, — усмехнулся Артем. — Значит, жить будешь. Эта твоя железяка складывается? Чего уставился? Язык ты не откусил, я знаю. 

— Складывается. Если не сильно погнулся. 

— Ну тащи тогда его с собой. — Артем приглашающе кивнул и пошел к машине, не оглядываясь. Нет, он не чувствовал своей вины, с чего бы. Ну, может, пинать лежачего все же не стоило, но у него, например, тоже болит плечо и живот, так что все честно. А этот, если хочет, может упиваться своей правотой и никуда не идти, багажник чище будет. А то ведь Герман за него башку оторвет. 

Но за спиной послышалось бряканье — какая-то недоотломавшаяся железяка билась на ходу о велосипед. Значит, идет как миленький. 

У машины, однако, парень с грохотом поставил велосипед и тяжело на него оперся. 

— В смысле? А зачем вы неслись к метро, если у вас машина?

— Забыл, где припарковался, — проворчал Артем, открывая багажник. — И отряхнись, салон не пачкай. 

Тот только головой покачал, кажется окончательно убедившись, что налетел на придурка. Но что сказано сделал и залез на переднее сиденье. 

— Домой или в травму? — поинтересовался Артем. 

— Домой, — парень помолчал, потом протянул затянутую в перчатку руку. — Богдан. 

— Артем. Говори адрес. 

Ему не пришлось пожалеть о своей доброте, полдня пробираясь через весь город, — Богдан, оказалось, жил в его районе, получилось более-менее по пути.  
Всю дорогу молчали, Богдан время от времени промакивал губу и щеку салфеткой и тут же сворачивал ее, не глядя, совал в карман и второй раз не использовал. Может, крови боится, а может, патологический чистюля, Артему было плевать, ему было о чем подумать и без этого неудачника. 

Он не стал забираться в дебри внутриквартальных проездов, высадил пассажира на остановке. Тот впервые посмотрел Артему в глаза и твердо произнес:

— Извините, я все-таки был неправ. 

— На меня точно так же налетала бы тетка с коляской, ребенок на самокате, бабка с сумкой, да кто угодно, — отмахнулся Артем. — Забей.

— Спасибо, — очень серьезно сказал Богдан и только тогда вышел. 

В опустевшей машине все еще горьковато пахло — незнакомо, не страхом или злостью, которые Артем бы понял, а чем-то холодным, но он давно приучил себя не отвлекаться на ерунду. 

Сначала дело.

***

Уже за полночь Артем захлопнул ноутбук и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Да, такого он не ожидал. 

Он хрустнул костями, потягиваясь, и по темной квартире побрел к холодильнику. Белое чудовище радостно засветилось пустым нутром — ну естественно, за продуктами никто не сходил, а последние пельмени Артем съел днем. Пришлось сдернуть с вешалки куртку, сунуть в карман телефон и выйти из квартиры, прикидывая, до какого круглосуточного магазина ближе идти. У присыпанных свежим снежком машин кто-то топтался, Артем видел только, что движется тень, но пискнула сигналка и он успокоился — кто-то свой.

Его сейчас другое волновало. Мальчик Саша оказался куда серьезней, чем он предполагал. Артем убил вечер, обшаривая все доступные ему базы данных, — накопил кое-чего, готовясь к детективной карьере, без этого сейчас как Шерлоку без лупы, то есть никак. Потом полез на некий малоизвестный форум, где админы не чужие люди, те тоже почесали репу и пообещали помощь, но только в перспективе и без гарантий. А пока что он, Артем Свиридов, не последний следователь, как он полагал, сидел в глубокой луже и пускал пузыри. 

Саша подготовился к исчезновению куда основательней, чем можно было предположить, — и действительно исчез. Сразу после его возвращения с зимних каникул прекратилось все движение по его счетам и банковским картам. Он не покупал билетов и симкарт, никуда, кроме уже известного Артему учебного заведения, не поступал, не регистрировал собственность, не обращался за медицинской помощью — официально, разумеется. Машины его не интересовали абсолютно. И только Сашин телефон все так же честно кочевал от квартиры номер 92 к институту и обратно — судя по всему, на отключение этого бесполезного следа беглец просто не стал тратить время, все равно звонки с этого номера переводились на купленную с рук корпоративную симку, а потом куда-то еще, и способа узнать финальную точку переадресации не было.

Александр Бойко растворился в воздухе. Фокусник взмахнул плащом — и никого не стало. Это могло означать всего две вещи: либо пропавший юноша уже довольно давно мертв, либо он обзавелся новой личностью и возвращаться в эту не планирует. 

Артем почему-то уверен был, что Саша жив. Может, не хотелось, чтоб такая ловкая игра так бездарно оборвалась. А может, смущало одно обстоятельство, мелкое, но важное. Этим обстоятельством было Сашино фото в паспорте. Оно оказалось единственным доступным Артему хорошим снимком пропавшего юноши, тогда еще четырнадцатилетнего. Кто бы мог подумать, что в двадцать первом веке такое возможно! Но Саши практически не было в соцсетях, страничку в «ВК» и на «Фейсбуке» он формально вел, но, кажется, только затем, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания асоциальностью. Толку с этих страниц не было никакого — ничего не значащие фото, ссылки, мемы, на аватарках что угодно, кроме портрета владельца. Снимки и видео, которые переслал Кирилл, Сашин брат, тоже ничем не помогали, везде он был плохо виден, а ведь эти фото они с отцом подготовили для поиска, следовательно, они лучшие из имеющихся. Водительских прав нет. Заграна нет. На личном деле института та же четырнадцатилетняя физия. Потому и всматривался так пристально Артем в черно-белое фото из базы «Российского паспорта». Безбровое светлоглазое лицо с намеком на второй подбородок. Снято шесть лет назад, сейчас Саше почти двадцать. Никакая самая навороченная система поиска лиц не спрогнозирует формирование черепа в подростковом возрасте, когда костная структура меняется сильнее всего — растет нос, челюсть, надбровные дуги, а это значит, что по детскому фото никак не просчитать углы и опорные точки, так что для поиска по лицу оно абсолютно бесполезно. Безупречный выбор момента для исчезновения! Еще несколько месяцев — и при обмене паспорта Саша был бы вынужден оставить в системе свой четкий визуальный след. Но теперь его лицо войдет в систему под другим именем. Если вообще войдет. 

Нет-нет, все это слишком здорово придумано, чтобы лежать мерзлым трупом в сугробе какой-нибудь лесопосадки!

Пока Артем запихивал в пакет купленную колбасу, молоко и бананы, ему вдруг пришло в голову, где может обнаружиться Сашин след. Он так торопливо схватил шуршащие ручки, что доселе скучавший охранник охранник взбодрился и бросился наперерез. 

— Даже не начинай. — Артем привычным жестом выдернул из кармана удостоверение, махнул перед носом. — Тридцать пятое отделение.

Корки были не милицейские — детективные, но Артем знал, что они могут быть хоть игрушечными, главное, в нос тыкать уверенно и в глаза смотреть: отследить две цели разом для любого непосильная задача. Вот и усатый мужичок растерялся на мгновение, отступил, и Артем не стал задерживаться, у него была отличная идея, где и как Саша Бойко мог разжиться деньгами, на которые можно начать новую жизнь, ее требовалось проверить. 

Он пересек пустой перекресток, прошагал сначала по пустынной улице, затем мимо стоящих у подъезда машин и уже у лифта резко остановился, задумавшись. Пробежал лестницей на темную межэтажную площадку и выглянул на улицу. Белый «пыжик», который полчаса назад мирно дремал рядом с машиной Германа, теперь безуспешно пытался найти место во дворе, потому что прежнее заняла неизвестно откуда взявшаяся «газелька». 

Москоу невер слипс.

***

— Когда я смотрю на такие вещи, мне кажется, что я тоже родился в какое-то другое время, лет сто назад и только поэтому я не понимаю. Я чувствую, что я здесь чужой, и потому лишен связи. Смотри, он рассказывает о своем проекте — понимаешь, это выложено в открытый доступ, может видеть кто угодно! — и предлагает присоединиться к нему. Людям, о которых он понятия не имеет. Не видел никогда! А ведь я старше его всего на несколько лет, пускай я родился в другой стране, сейчас это не важно, важно, что я не понимаю! Как это работает? У него появилась идея — и он говорит всему миру: «Кто со мной?» Мне ли объяснять, что в мире много самых разных людей и если они не проявляют открыто свою сущность, это не означает, что их нет. А он стоит перед ними голый. Что у него в голове? Как это можно понять?

А еще сейчас они плачут — мужчины. И знаешь... кажется, здесь тоже повтор. Сто лет назад вы, рафинированные, идеалистичные, вы тоже плакали, пока вас носило над землей и все ваши терзания были духовного порядка, а когда пришлось упасть мордой в пол, когда пришла война, голод, смерть, тогда всплыло все много поколений назад забытое, и мужчинам снова пришлось стать мужчинами. Наш отечественный мачизм в двадцатом веке появился не от хорошей жизни. И только теперь, когда несколько поколений постепенно, зыркая глазами по сторонам, позволили себе расслабиться, потому что жизнь их стала сытой и относительно безопасной, они снова плачут, им не стыдно. Они снова не воины, а просто люди. 

И в этом я тоже не чувствую с ними связи.

Они не понимают, что ничто не исчезло, все здесь, под тонким слоем вежливости, как зубы под растянутыми в улыбке губами.

И это им придется понять меня. Не наоборот.

***

— Ну привет. — Артем хмыкнул и выставил ладонь. — Давно не виделись.

Богдан пожал руку так опасливо, будто боялся, что это ловушка и сейчас его ударят. Да ладно, вчера же нормально попрощались, хотя что скрывать, знакомство выдалось не самым приятным. Но сюрприз отменный — обещанный Лерой Даня оказался не Данилом, а этим вот мнущимся с ноги на ногу юнцом, у которого губы после вчерашнего так распухли, что аж блестели, а местами и синели. Здорово он приложился! Повезло, что зубы целы. И ссадина на щеке уже подсохла. 

— Слушай, мне кажется, ничего не выйдет…

— Я вчера сказал — забей. У тебя хорошо с памятью, надеюсь? Это важно.

— С памятью хорошо. — Богдан улыбнулся, и Артем снова хмыкнул, представляя, как будет рассказывать Герману, что мироздание таки возместило ему пельмени! Вчера разглядывать собеседника ему не особо хотелось, да и шлем этот дурацкий, но сегодня другое дело, и очень приятная оказалась физиономия — темные кудри разбросаны с той грамотной небрежностью, для которой надо долго тренироваться, не по-московски смуглая кожа, а глаза светлые и оттого яркие. Лера удружила, реально второй Герман, такой же пижон! Только губы расквашены, и бороды не имеется, рановато еще мальчику бороду.

— Садись, чего топчешься. Тебе Лера сказала, что за работа?

— Да, сказала, вы детектив…

— На «ты». Сразу говорю, с пистолетиком бегать не будем. Если ты смотрел какие-то фильмы про частных детективов, просто забудь все, что там видел. 

— Забыл. 

— У нас тут ничего романтичного. Вот собачку искали, хозяйка вообразила, что ценное животное украли корейцы. Нашли, никто ее есть не собирался, она просто потерялась. Таков наш уровень. — Артем внимательно следил за выражением лица Богдана, но разочарования не заметил. — А ты давай расскажи про свой. На кого учишься?

— Статистическое моделирование. Это прикладная математика, программирование. 

— Первый курс?

— Почему первый? — удивился Богдан. — Третий. А вы на каком?

— Вопрос правильно задай. 

— Точно, да. Ты на каком?

— Я давно закончил. Ты точно сможешь совмещать учебу и работу? У меня на тебя обширные планы. 

— Смогу, сейчас середина семестра. В крайнем случае меньше возьму смен у Леры. 

— Так она твой начальник? 

— Супервайзер. Но там такая шарага... — Богдан понемногу оттаивал, начинал говорить свободней. — В основном мамашки-декретницы. Я планирую что-то другое найти.

— Типа детективного агентства? — Артем улыбнулся, но недобро. Он, конечно, давно подумывал заменить Германа, тот рвался обратно в свой драгоценный ресторанный бизнес и вообще ленивая жопа, но паренек что-то уж больно разогнался, надо осадить. 

— Нет, просто… — Богдан, как и задумывалось, смутился. — Я считаю, любое новое знание может быть полезно. В чем будет заключаться моя работа?

— Поначалу в том же самом, если я правильно понимаю работу по разметке данных. Расскажи, что ты делал.

— В основном работа с видео. Ничего сложного, отсматриваешь, выделяешь объекты, маркируешь тэгами. Я работал в Handl, немного знаю «Толоку»…

— А для чего это вообще? 

— Искусственный интеллект на самом деле не способен отличить кошку от собаки, если предварительно люди не проделают огромную, но до крайности примитивную по разметке. То есть, грубо говоря, не подпишут тысячи картинок с изображением этих животных. Вот например, у нас был заказ от крупного агрокомплекса — не российского, конечно, наши на такое не тратятся. У них сотни тысяч коров пасутся на пастбищах, это огромные территории, и, естественно, животных нужно контролировать. — Богдана явно увлекала возможность рассказать про свою работу. — Можно разделить стада и пастбища на участки и назначить людей, которые будут за ними следить, вести какую-то отчетность, то есть пойти традиционным путем, где всегда было стадо и пастух, а можно создать автоматическую систему и не нанимать множество работников для работы, которая не требует особой квалификации, такую гораздо проще поручить машинам. И вот этот агрокомплекс монтирует на пастбищах камеры и круглые сутки снимает пасущихся коров. Но снять видео мало, нужно организовать его просмотр. Это тоже низкоквалифицированный и утомительный труд, множеству людей придется сидеть и непрерывно таращиться в мониторы…

— И поэтому в них таращитесь вы. 

— Да, но только чтобы научить ИИ распознавать коров в любой позе, с любым окрасом, в любую погоду. Мы сидим и тысячи раз обводим мышкой нужные изображения. Это корова, это теленок, это забор, это собака. Что поделать, другого способа пока не придумано. Этим сейчас по всему миру занято огромное количество людей. — Богдан откинулся на спинку стула и замолчал, а Артем думал, до чего же внятно и гладко он излагает. Речь у парня прокачана, обидно даже, зачем такой талант программисту? Хотя, может, станет преподавателем, он бы мог. Готовый лектор. 

— Значит, я прав, для начала мне нужно от тебя примерно то же самое: у нас есть порядка трехсот часов видео, мы ищем на нем нужный объект и записываем, что, где, когда. Лера уже начала работу, ты продолжишь. Но есть важный момент — эта информация не подлежит разглашению. Даже девушке за ужином рассказать нельзя. Совсем.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Богдан. — Паспорт у меня с собой. 

— Отлично. — Артем отметил про себя, что тема с девушкой не прокатила, вытащил из принтера бланк договора. — Давай оформим наши отношения.

***

— Куда поедем? — Витя приглашающе кивнул на карту. Навигаторы он упорно не признавал.

Артем покрутил ее, подумал, ткнул пальцем.

— Сюда, где второй случай. 

— А я там бывал, давно только, — признался Витя. — Мы с Олькой одно время хотели дачку прикупить, ну и ездили везде, смотрели…

— Не купили?

— Не до нее стало. — Витя нахмурился и какое-то время молчал, но Артем знал, заговорит, обязательно заговорит. Он, может, потащился с Витей на «прогулку», как они это называли, только чтоб поболтать так вот… Как раньше. 

«Прогулки» они придумали давно, в те времена иногда с ними ездила Ольга, иногда кто-то еще, чем больше мнений, тем лучше. Пытались воссоздать картину убийств, войти в нее, пожить, постоять и подумать. В этот раз декорациями были машина, затерянная в лесах дорога и метель. Это Витя обнаружил, что погода в обоих случаях совпала, — интересный вариант, не фазы луны, не дождь, а метель, не такое уж частое и совсем нерегулярное явление. Но нынешний февраль на них был щедр, и вот они с Витей едут в Калужскую область, чтобы попробовать проникнуться ситуацией, а вдруг какие-то шестеренки сцепятся и все закрутится?

— А вообще я дачу прям вот люблю. — Витя действительно недолго продержался. — Знаешь, чтобы беседка такая, круглый стол, картошечка там, шашлычок. И речка чтобы, и комары, и ежики ночью так шур-шур-шур. Накупаться, налопаться и в домик. А он чтоб такой небольшой, зачем мне хоромы, но чтоб деревом пах, и ветки чтоб в окно стучали ночью, а на полу от луны голубой квадрат… Скажи, здорово? Во-о-от… А Олька не понимала. У меня в детстве была дача, ну, у родителей, а она городская, ей не нравится, грязно там, говорит, и неудобно. А чего грязно? Натуральное все! Помылся, и чисто, если уж приспичило.

— Найди ты себе бабу, Вить. Такую, как тебе надо, а не как Ольга. Будет она тебе картошечку варить и цветочки сажать. 

— Да чота… Не выходит. Они все какие-то тупые. Ну чо ты ржешь? Они еще очень жадные! К ним на пять метров подойдешь и чувствуешь, что ближе нельзя, схватит, утащит себе в хозяйство, и будешь там всю жизнь полки приколачивать и банки в погреб таскать. А у меня работа и шило в жопе, ты ж знаешь. 

— Кстати, о работе. 

— Да, о родимой. Я тут подумал… Гонит наша свет-ооловна, конечно. Это не имитатор, что нормальный серийник.

— Да? — заинтересовался Артем, который и сам пришел к этой мысли. — Ну-ка обоснуй. 

— Способ больно сложный. Темыч, ты же знаешь, убийства в серии обычно простые как два рубля. Хрясь по башке, бутылку воткнул — вот и весь почерк. Или, там, изнасиловал и закопал. Ну расчлененка может быть. Это только в кино наворотят всякого, чтоб позагадочней, а в жизни этого нет!

— Сам себе противоречишь. Имитатор насмотрелся бы фильмов и сделал все, как там.

— Ну не знаю, — надулся Витя. — Я просто жопой чую, что наш клиент. А жопа у меня чувствительная. 

— Могу помочь твоей жопе аргументом. Не в сложности дело, хотя с ней перебор, конечно, метель, машина, удушение, сжигание, монета. Да тут просто все плакатами обвешано — серия, серия, смотрите, какая офигенно интересная серия! Но дело даже не в этом, а в риске. Если целью было завалить того первого мужика, а второй только для маскировки, то нафига собой-то рисковать? Ну убил бы по-простому. Зачем делать это на ходу? Не-е-е… Именно это тут важно. Тут все — напоказ. Все на грани. И риск его не пугает.

— Намекаешь, что он жаждет славы?

— Как минимум внимания. Но вот нашего или чьего-то другого… И есть еще странный момент. 

— Как он покидал место преступления?

— Это само собой, но я про про другое, про жертв. Мужчин редко душат, знаешь? Потому что удушение, утопление и закалывание — это всегда сокращение дистанции, это или секс, или что-то личное. Женщин-серийниц с сексуальным интересом вроде не было пока, а геев количественно мало очень, это только пидорасов много. 

— То есть если убивает баба, то она обоих знала? — Витя кивнул. — Ока-а-ай, проверю. Или гей, да? По-любому кто-то довольно сильный.

— Ну да, задушить мужика непросто. Ты понимаешь, к чему клоню? Кто обычно жертвы убийц? Дети. Молодые женщины. Старики. Бомжи. Убийцы жаждут доминирования, но по-настоящему на него не способны, поэтому выбирают заведомо слабых. Ну или проституток, геев, алкашей, они ж плохо себя ведут, их можно и нужно наказывать. На нормальных, встроенных в систему женщин и мужчин открыто нападают редко и спонтанно, а это точно не наш случай. 

— Думаешь, спортсмен?

— Или спортсменка. 

— В общем, или это сильная баба, которая знала обоих, или пидор? Гей то есть. Но главное, что самомнения дофига и больше?

— Да, это не тихий шизик, который живет с мамой. Думаю, он из полной семьи или воспитывался отцом. Авторитарным.

— Не начинай. — Витя смешно сморщился, от чего верхняя губа прижалась к носу. — Не люблю. 

— Да по-любому пора затыкаться уже. — Артем посмотрел в окно на стену черного-белого леса, на дорогу, по которой змеей вилась поземка. — Вот так он ехал. Один.

— Номера проезжавших примерно в то время машин я запросил, кстати, только чота пока молчат, птицы гордые, пенделя ждут. И камера не здесь, а на сто двадцатом, но хоть что-то.

— Не будет номеров… — Артем вышел на обочину, вдохнул холодный, острый воздух, от которого защипало в носу и стало сладко в горле. За спиной хлопнула дверь, это Витя последовал его примеру и теперь топтался, поднимая воротник, но его длинная тощая шея все равно торчала наружу. 

— Погодка, мать ее. Камеры-то наверное, плохо в такую ловят, а? Надо будет выяснить. 

— И залепить номер нефиг делать. Слушай, а если какая-то тетка знакомая стояла бы тут, типа машина сломалась, ты бы остановился?

— Конечно! Но вряд ли я бы успел ее узнать, не видно ж нихуя. — Витя поежился, сощурился. — Хотя я по-любому бы остановился помочь. Это нормально. 

— Да, ты остановился бы по-любому, ты взрослый мужчина и не боишься.

— Не, я б напрягся, если б мужик, а вдруг там в машине еще трое сидят. 

— Они и с бабой могут сидеть, какая разница, — возразил Артем.— А дай свою карту.

— Думаешь, пешиком ушел? Ща, глянем. — Витя воткнулся в машину верхней частью тела, пошуршал. — Ну так-то… Бля.

Заинтересованный Артем заглянул в карту тоже, но ничего особенного не увидел. 

— Нам же говорил этот сержант, что есть дублер! А тут его нет! — дошло наконец и до него. 

— А я о чем? Карта старая. У тебя на телефоне есть эта, как ее… 

Они оба склонились над экраном телефона. То, что им представлялось таким сложным, стало очевидным — в двух местах извилистая старая дорога и короткая новая сближались метров на пятьсот, и перейти с одной на другую даже по зимнему лесу не было непосильной задачей. 

— А ты помнишь, где было первое убийство?

— Где-то тут… — Артем пошарился по карте. — Да, вот это место. А рядом просека.

— На лыжах можно. А если бабло позволяет, то на снегоходе фьють — и все.

— Театр, — выпалил Артем и замолчал, обдумывая свою неожиданную мысль. — Дорога как сцена, деревья как задник, а там, за ним, механизмы…

— Находит же такие места. В России-матушке и так дорог не богато, а чтоб дублер...

— Но вот скажи, зачем? — Артем убрал телефон в карман и обернулся к лесу, дожидаясь, когда глаза привыкнут к темноте. — Вот хочешь ты кого-то задушить, да? Подлови его в тихом местечке. Зачем так сложно? Зачем рискованно?

— Не знаю, с чего вы с Ооловной взяли, что он не больной на голову? Нормальный что, будет таким заниматься? И вообще, зачем-зачем… Затем. Я не псих в этом копаться. Я вот камеры затребую по этой дороге и поспрошаю водил, может, кто что видел. Не призрак же он, где-то наследил. Надо только понять где!

Артем кивал, но не слушал, он шел к лесу. Теперь, когда глаза привыкли, тот уже не казался непроницаемо темным — чернота стволов перебивалась серым в ночи снегом, на краю зрения чудилось какое-то движение, но его не было, была тишина. Тяжелая, глухая, мертвая. 

От хруста за спиной Артем вздрогнул, обернулся, к нему через кусты пер Витя. 

— Ты чего тут встал?

— Смотри, если это театр… — Артем повел рукой.

— А труп типа за вход заплатил?

— Скорее за выход, — отмахнулся Артем, досадуя, что его сбивают с мысли. — Это потом. Смотри, вот тут была сцена, которую ты создал. Убийца. Ты все так здорово придумал, да? И что, даже аплодисментов не захочешь?

— Думаешь, он никуда не уходил вообще? Стоял и смотрел? — заинтересовался Витя. 

— Возможно. А еще возможно, что ему захочется пересматривать…

Витя присвистнул и включил фонарь, направив его на стволы. Ничего не разглядел, конечно, зато отлично ослепил Артема.

— Камеры? А что, идея! Только темно сейчас, нихрена не видно. И снега до жопы. Тут надо по-нормальному, с лестницей...

— Займешься? 

— Ока-а-ай… Вот жизнь наступила, скажи, и в лесу теперь не посрать без камеры. А я помню, как их вообще не было, прикинь? Ну кроме там телевидения всякого.

— Варчука привлекай, — Артема юность Вити не интересовала, — хватит увиливать, кто у нас по техчасти, я, что ли? Или ты? Пусть пробивает мобильные, которые были тут и рядом, надо опросить всех, может, что всплывет, пока свежее.

— Знаем мы, какое свежее всплывает… А вот смотри. — Витя указал пальцем на дорогу, по которой двигалась машина. — Четвертая уже. Минут за двадцать, да?

— Тоже будний день, то же время. — Артем прищурился, но цвет машины так и не разобрал. — Неужели наш клиент работает не один? 

— Двоих достаточно! Исчезновение это бы объяснило прямо влет. Смотри, один встает на повороте, запрещает проезд. В другую сторону не обязательно, в это время все домой едут, а не в город. А потом оппа, подхватывает убийцу и везет домой пить чай с вареньем! — воодушевился Витя.

— Объясняет… Но это нереально! Нет, ладно, такое бывает, но это всегда маргиналы. 

— Бонни и Клайд! 

— До-о-о, в кино такого полно, любовь до гроба, романтика, а в жизни алкаши и наркоты, самое днище. — Артем спорил больше из вредности, версия была вполне рабочая, и простейший вариант — жена, которая идет на поводу мужа-психопата и утешает себя, что она-то ничего плохого не делает. Но Артем уже обрисовал для себя контуры убийцы, уже начал немного понимать, зачем все так… Не хотелось от этой версии отказываться, и он злился. 

— По мозгам у нас ты. — Витя примиряюще поднял руки. — Но версии лучше пока нет.

— Погодим пока с версиями. — Артем вернулся с обочины на дорогу, сосредоточенно потопал, стряхивая с ботинок снег, а с себя — раздражение. — Главное, что погуляли мы с тобой не зря, кое-что в голове зашевелилось. 

— Это верно. — Витя нырнул в машину, добыл термос. — Ну что, по чаю и валим?

***

Утром около двери офиса пахло едой.

Артем остановился, принюхиваясь. Может, в соседнем ателье опять у кого-то день рождения? Тамошние немолодые веселые тетки не упускали возможности что-нибудь отпраздновать. 

Нет, пахло именно от его двери, и не как на соседских гулянках, корейской морковью и пирогами, а свежей зеленью и омлетом. В животе заурчало — Артем еще не завтракал, у него на это имелось две уважительные причины. Во-первых, в его квартире закончилась еда. Во-вторых, в ней больше не было чистых тарелок, и он решил, как доберется, заказать себе что-нибудь в офис, это не должно быть слишком сложно. Но его, кажется, опередили.

Артем толкнул дверь и застал Богдана над маленькой разделочной досочкой, на которой он таким же игрушечным ножиком кромсал базилик и кинзу.

— Ой, простите. Извини. — Богдан смутился. — Я не спросил, можно ли так делать…

— Ты готовишь прямо тут?

— Я уберу! Я просто… — Он виновато улыбнулся. — Подумал, микроволновка тут есть, приду пораньше…

— И ты делаешь омлет в микроволновке?

— Я все помою!

— Я вообще не знал, что в ней можно готовить. — Артем покосился на заманчиво пышный омлет в формочке. — А у тебя на второй такой случайно яиц нет?

— Есть. — Богдан снова просиял. У него хорошо получалось улыбаться. — Сделать… тебе?

— Я не завтракал. 

— Щас исправим. — Богдан блеснул зубами. — Но если ты это все не одобряешь…

— Еду я всегда одобряю, но чтоб грязи и запаха не было. Клиенты.

— Я понимаю. Я проветрю. — Богдан смутился на секунду. — Ты тогда ешь этот. Все равно остынет, пока я вожусь. 

— Неплохо я справляюсь с кадровой политикой. — Артем не стал отказываться, плюхнулся на стул, взял вилку. Не пластиковая, нормальная вилка, это радовало. И омлет оказался вкусным. — Значит, втираешься в доверие? Палишься, ты принес две вилки.

— Всякое начальство любит подхалимов, — Богдан ловко разбил яйца, — даже если это отрицает. И даже если оно детектив. А вторую вилку я брал для взбивания, но раз так вышло, помою.

Артем ухмыльнулся. Дорогое мироздание, достаточно было, что Богдан радует глаз, не нужно перебарщивать с подарками, а то с тобой потом не расплатишься.

— Как с работой? — поинтересовался Артем. 

— Думаю завтра к обеду закончить.

— Отсмотришь все видео?

Богдан молчал, пока гудела микроволновка, но когда выключилась, ответил:

— Я хорошо работаю. — И сел со своей порцией омлета на другой край стола. — Быстро.

— И есть что-то интересное?

Богдан помолчал, прожевывая кусочек омлета, потом заговорил:

— Пока не вижу. Эти двое ходят туда-сюда каждый день, в выходные тупят дома. Один раз заходила девушка, наверное, подруга жены. 

— Они не женаты, — поправил Артем. — Кадры с девушкой отметил?

— Конечно. — Богдан ел быстро, но аккуратно, отламывая от бледно-желтой пены омлета равные кусочки. Артем подумал, что аккуратист — это то, что нужно. — Слушай, а не мог бы ты сказать, что мы вообще ищем? Хотя бы в общих чертах? Мне кажется, использование меня вслепую не очень эффективно.

Артем выскреб остатки омлета из формочки, облизнул вилку. 

— А еще яиц не осталось? — поинтересовался он. 

— Нет, я пока не настолько силен в подхалимстве, — рассмеялся Богдан. К его переднему зубу прилип кусочек зелени, но отчего-то это выглядело симпатично. Артем велел себе не глазеть.

— Что ж, тебе есть куда расти. Так вот, про объект поисков: из дому сбежал некий юноша, родители хотят его найти. Все. 

— Несовершеннолетний? 

— Да нет, просто родители волнуются.

— И мы следим на этой квартирой, потому что…

— ...потому что он в ней не живет, хотя должен был. Нужно посмотреть, не появится ли он там. Ну, вдруг.

— Не понимаю, — признался Богдан. — А зачем ему туда приходить? Раз там живут какие-то люди, то он ее сдал кому-то, так?

— Возможно. Мы ничего пока не знаем, дело совсем свежее.

— Просто сейчас никто за наликом не ходит. — Богдан произнес это с такой интонацией, будто собирался продолжить, но не сделал этого. 

Артем подождал, потом вопросительно поднял брови:

— Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я спросил, как бы ты поступил? Серьезно?

Богдан смутился. У него это прямо запросто получалось — губу прикусит, глаза отведет. Артем попытался вспомнить, когда он сам смущался и что при этом делал. Не вспомнил.

— Извини. Мне просто… Это очень скучная работа… Нет-нет, я не отказываюсь! Я к тому, что сидишь, смотришь, а мозг свободен, ну и думаешь всякое… Я решил, что мы следим, не изменяет ли муж, но подружка приходила, когда они оба дома были, и я…

— Я хочу убедиться, что ты в принципе способен к кропотливой, аккуратной работе, — перебил его Артем. — Это главное. Вторая задача — не упустить зацепку, если она вдруг подвернется. В нашей работе нет мелочей, иногда такая ерунда оказывается ключевой деталью, не поверишь. Как шпионов в войну ловили, знаешь? У них в паспортах скрепки были из нержавейки, а наша Родина такого расточительства себе не позволяла.

— Да этому баяну сто лет! До семьдесят четвертого года в советских паспортах допускалось отсутствие фотографии, зачем их вообще было подделывать, если проще украсть. — На снова взлетевшие брови Богдан среагировал мгновенно. — С начальством не спорить, да? 

— Это называется умничать и тратить время на несущественные детали. Про скрепки был пример для наглядности, а не историческая справка. Спасибо за омлет, теперь давай заниматься делами. 

Заняться было чем: письмо, которого Артем так ждал, пришло на почту ночью, но он не стал читать его до работы, чтоб не потерять запал и надежду, что дело Саши Бойко наконец сдвинется с мертвой точки. Как он сразу не догадался, это же проще простого — раз Саша усыновлен, наследство его родителей должно было ждать своего часа. Нужно всего лишь узнать, кем были его настоящие родители и что они могли сыну оставить. Но это данные архивные, Артем к ним доступа не имел, потому пришлось платить и ждать. Но теперь-то, с именами и фактами, будет проще!

Он плюхнулся в кресло, включил ноут, а сам пока с телефона читал письмо. Богдан собрал всю посуду и поволок в туалет мыть, в открытое им перед уходом окно здорово сквозило, но Артем не стал закрывать, быстрее выветрится запах еды. Он хмурился и снова вглядывался в сканы присланных ему документов. Что за черт? У родителей Саши Бойко, четы Звонниковых, были разные даты смерти, причем с разницей в полтора года, а это значит, что погибнуть в аварии вместе они ну никак не могли. Вот вечно так с красивыми романтическими историями! В какую пальцем ни ткни, вылезает совсем не симпатичная начинка. Итак, первым скончался отец, и никаких движений по наследству не зафиксировано. Судя по всему, Михаил Святославович ничем ценным просто не владел. А вот у матери имущество имелось, двухкомнатная квартирка на улице Мира, что само по себе показательно, улица с таким названием не может быть на окраине. Еще более показательной оказалась дата на свидетельстве о регистрации права: Лариса Анатольевна обзавелась жильем через месяц после смерти мужа. Каким же образом вдова внезапно разбогатела?

Артем все-таки встал закрыть окно. Вкусно пахло снегом.

Друг юности решил облагодетельствовать потерявшую мужа подругу? Или муж имел нелегальный доход, который вдова конвертировала в двушку? Или некий бизнес, который у вдовы отжали, кинув ей на бедность квартирку? Кто ж теперь скажет, почти двадцать лет прошло. Был у Артема и еще один вариант… Хотя не его это дело, если разобраться. Он должен выяснить, что с этой квартирой сейчас, если она продана, то кому, когда и как. Хотя и так понятно, что даже если Саша Бойко ее продал, это совсем не та сумма, на которую можно начать новую жизнь. Пара-тройка миллионов — только звучит красиво, мальчик из обеспеченной семьи их живо растратит, к дошираку не приучен. Да и вообще, стоило ли так тщательно готовить побег, чтобы стать простым смертным с ипотекой на шее и проездным в кармане? Но и совсем отрицать такой вариант нельзя, ненависть, глупость и серьезная угроза иногда на такое людей сподвигают, диву даешься...

Артем так плотно закопался в ноут, выискивая инфу по делу, что совершенно забыл про существование Богдана и, когда тот вошел, какое-то время на него таращился, потом кивнул и снова зарылся.

Рыть было интересно. Зная расхлябанность отечественной бюрократии, особенно в части ведения баз данных, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным, все важное приходилось проверять не по разу, Но квартиру на улице Мира, судя по всему, никто не продавал. С ней вообще не происходило ничего интересного. Артем крутил так и эдак, через налоговую и ЕГРС, везде по нулям. Он отодвинул ноут, побарабанил по столу. Хотелось поговорить с кем-то об этом, Артем привык обтачивать идеи об Германа, но его не было, был малознакомый любитель здорового образа жизни с каштановыми кудрями и горьковатым, металлическим запахом. 

— Слушай, а если бы тебе нужно было раздобыть много-много денег, о чем бы ты подумал? — Артем выглянул из-за ноута, склонившись вбок, и Богдан, к его удовольствию, поступил так же. 

— В смысле? Если бы я знал, где взять много-много денег, я бы тут не сидел. 

— Допустим, тебя не смущает криминал. Но такой… Не слишком опасный. 

— Неопасный криминал? Как-то ничего не приходит в голову. Я даже в крутых хакеров не очень верю. — Богдан снова спрятался за ноут, защелкал было клавишами, но вдруг перестал. В офисе воцарилась тишина, за окном бибикнула машина. 

— Ну? — спросил Артем. — Я тебя спрашивал, чтобы ты молчал?

— Пришло в голову, — не высовываясь больше из-за экрана, признался Богдан. — Если родители богатые… Не подадут же они в суд!

— Да-а-а. — Артем, довольный, покачался на стуле. — В суд. На любимого-то сына. 

Он подошел к окну, за которым дворник уныло скреб лопатой по тротуару, пошарил взглядом по стоянке и проездам. 

Чижик-пыжик, где ты был? Да вот же ты, у соседнего дома.

***

— Так что, Акелла промахнулся? — нарушил Артем повисшую в кабинете тишину. 

— Ну ребята, смотрите сами. — Варчук развел короткие полные ручки, потом снова сложил их на животе. Дужка длинных старомодных усов придавала ему вид строгий и скорбный. — Это не может быть совпадением, телефон одного и того же человека был в непосредственной близости от обоих мест преступления. 

— И человек этот хорошо знаком бывшей жене убитого. — Витя тоже был мрачен и вял. — Банально все и тухло. Грохнули с любовничком бывшего, чтобы бабло не пилить, но типа умные, замаскировали под маньячину.

Лаврова стояла посреди кабинета и молчала, только переводила с одного на другого взгляд круглых темных глаз. 

Ольга Андреевна, изящно сдвинув вбок скрещенные ножки, листала какой-то блокнот, хмурилась и делала вид, что оказалась тут случайно. 

— Его нашли, допросили? — уточнил Артем.

— Я искать не буду, у меня и так работы до жопы, нехай роют кому положено, я всю инфу передам.

— То есть не нашли?

— Да когда? — разозлился Витя. — Это все вот только что выяснилось! И все сразу объясняется, ты видишь или нет? Разом прямо! Вдвоем они все провернули, вот и все.

Снова повисла тишина. Иногда шуршала, переворачиваясь, очередная страничка блокнота.

— Зачем так сложно? — тихо спросил Артем. — Зачем монета?

— Да низачем! Голову морочат, и Айзана сразу это просекла.

— Морочить можно было без риска! — тоже разозлился Артем. — Вариантов тыща! И беспалевней можно было! 

— Ребята, ребята… — Голос у Варчука был тихий, говорил он медленно, едва шевеля губами под дужкой усов, но его почему-то всегда слушали. — Наша задача ловить убийц, верно? И если мы их нашли, неужели мы станем ссориться? Нет, мы же хорошее дело сделали. Или мы что, хотим больше маньяков? Чтобы нам было интересней?

— Да не в интересе дело! — соврал Артем. А может, и не соврал, ведь дело действительно было не в интересе к убийствам, а в возможности снова поработать вместе. — Не вяжется. Нельзя принимать решение на основе одного-единственного факта, это непрофессионально. Что у нас есть кроме этого телефона?

— Пока ничего, — согласился Варчук. — Но для простого совпадения это несколько чрезмерно, согласись. 

— Ничего сложного, — горячился Артем больше из упрямства. — Я прямо сейчас могу версий накидать. 

— Две, — растопырил пальцы Витя. — Назови две версии, и я заткнусь.

— Запросто. Первая. Убийца знаком с этим… Как его зовут вообще?

— Хахаля бывшей? Нестеров. Имя не помню.

— Так вот, убийца с ним знаком. Допустим, они работают вместе, вместе ездят куда-то, родственники или еще что, телефон ведь отслеживается очень приблизительно, вышек в тех местах вряд ли много, так что все это не столько совпадение, скорее информация для нас, где можно поискать след.

— Ну такое себе, — поморщился Витя. 

— Вторая версия лучше! — Артем поднялся, прошел к окну, вернулся обратно. — Мы исходим из того, что убийство из корыстных побуждений маскируют под серийник. Ладно. Это сложновато для бытовухи, но допустимо как вариант. Но почему не может быть наоборот? Серийники легко меняют модус операнди, им пофиг белые колготки, числа и фазы луны. Или будем исходить из морализаторских баек, что все убийцы тайно мечтают быть пойманными? Нифига. Этот человек хочет убивать, и он убивает. Так, как ему хочется, как ему нужно, как ему нравится. И я считаю, отличный ход с его стороны — кинуть нам кость, этот телефон, чтобы мы бросили след и кинулись прессовать бывшую с любовником. Он надеется, что мы так поступим, менты же тупые, им проще отбить почки, чем шевельнуть мозгами, да? А я говорю, телефон не человек! Это симка, просто кусочек пластика, который можно украсть, подделать, подкинуть. Пока мы не установили, где физически находились бывшая с этим Нестеровым, я отказываюсь считать биллинг серьезным аргументом.

— Ты очень красноречив, когда злишься, — заметила, не поднимая головы от блокнота, Ольга Андреевна. — У моей знакомой сняли деньги с карты, телефонная компания утверждала, что она сама ввела смс-коды, находясь в Челябинске. Но она сидела со мной в одном кабинете здесь, в Москве.

— Чем дело кончилось? — заинтересовался Варчук.

— Не знаю. Не спрашивала.

— Делом, конечно, будут заниматься местные, — подвела черту Лаврова. — Уже занимаются, это их земля. Всю информацию мы отдаем, но в голове держим. Слава, за тобой статистика, не было ли чего похожего по стране, передашь Теме.

Варчук степенно кивнул. 

— Витя, сам поговори с Нестеровым. Как ты умеешь. И заканчиваем на этом, у нас мало данных, работать не с чем. 

— А что с камерой? — Артем посмотрел на Витю, потом перевел взгляд на Варчука. Один пожал плечами, второй сделал вид, что не слышит. — Забили, да? Нашли вариант попроще, чтоб жопу с кресла не поднимать?

— Это твоя идея. — Варчук проплыл мимо, степенный, как круизный лайнер. — Бери и делай. Нашел вариант попроще — поручения раздавать?

— Но легко же проверить, если несколько часов шел постоянный сигнал…

— ...то это сторож Вася качал себе порнушку на вечер. — Варчук обернулся в дверях. — Там неполное покрытие, Артем, а я не фокусник. Но если ты можешь лучше и тебе легко, то давай, действуй. Сам. Всем добра, ребята. 

Сколько Артем ни прожигал взглядом Славину жирную спину, та спокойно выплыла за дверь. Всегда был ленивым мудаком! Лучше будет три часа рассусоливать, чем пойдет и сделает! Или вообще ужрется и сядет на гитарке лабать. 

Артем ненавидел людей, которые так относились к делу. Да, не обязан, это не работа. Ну так тем более, не хочешь работать — вали, чтобы на тебя по крайней мере не рассчитывали!

— А что за камеры? — подала с кресла голос Ольга Андреевна. 

Артем обернулся. Расселась как на светском приеме: в откинутой руке блокнот, в глазах скука. Никакие камеры ей не интересны, это понятно. Просто повод для контры с Витей, и она не может отказать себе в удовольствии. 

— Следователь, Ольга Андреевна, — это такой человек, которому поставляют информацию оперативники и криминалисты, с этой информацией следователь работает. Но спасибо, что спросили. Всего хорошего.

— Слушай, Темыч, давай без психа! — Витя наконец перестал делать вид, что его здесь нет. — Что за проблема вообще, я поговорю с этим Нестеровым, а потом…

Артем аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Не стоило возвращаться, просто не стоило.

***

— Слушай, я все думаю про этот некриминальный криминал…

Артем высунулся из-за ноута, чтобы взглянуть на Богдана. Думает он, ну конечно. Судя по довольной физиономии, что-то нашел.

— Кто хранит деньги дома налом, особенно если сумма серьезная? Цыгане, криминал, — продолжал Богдан. — Это наш случай?

— Цыганами и криминалом список не исчерпывается, уж поверь. И я пока не знаю, какой случай наш. Семья не бедная, исходим из этого.

— Украсть нал несложно, если ты в ближнем кругу. — Богдана ничуть не смущало плохое настроение Артема. — Но ведь попасться тоже легко, а второй попытки не дадут. Совсем другое дело безнал или банковская ячейка, тут появляется временной лаг и можно замести следы.

Это все ежу понятно, думал Артем. А когда обнаруживаешь пропажу сначала денег, потом сына, или наоборот, то выбираешь детективное агентство попроще, без фээсбэшной или высокочиновной тени, с небольшим числом сотрудников, чтобы следить удобней, пускаешь их по следу и ждешь, когда они найдут тебе все потерянное.

— Ерунда, точно так же попадаешь под подозрение. Доступ к телефону, компьютеру и физическому ключу — это тоже ближний круг, в банке вообще везде камеры. — Артем потерял интерес к разговору. Кто-то тут возомнил себя Шерлоком Холмсом, вы посмотрите, какая неожиданность. И нафига он связался с этим пацаном? Если на второй день он уже лезет с теориями, что дальше будет? Эх, Герман, Герман...

— Точно! — Богдан не собирался замолкать, хуже того, он цапнул свой стул, ноутбук и пересел ближе к Артему. Ну нифига себе. — Самое безопасное сделать так, чтобы было непонятно, кто и куда дел деньги, правильно? Подожди! Я нашел кое-что. Вот, прочитай. 

Он поставил открытый ноут перед Артемом и теперь возбужденно блестел глазами, облизывал губы и начисто игнорировал попытки испепелить его взглядом. 

— Это небольшая статья, один абзац. — Богдан улыбнулся.

Артем вздохнул и перевел взгляд на экран. Крошечная заметка сообщала о москвиче, который в один прекрасный день обнаружил, что его квартира больше ему не принадлежит, потому что кто-то ее продал, воспользовавшись электронной подписью. 

Артем вздохнул снова, на этот раз демонстративно — статья и статья, типичная страшилка для бабулек. Раньше им рассказывали про стопятьсот таджиков, которых тайно к ним пропишут и заставят за всех платить, а теперь нашли тему посвежее — цифровизацию. Все скрадут, бабоньки, и не заметите как!

— Подожди! — Богдан не позволил ему и рта раскрыть, щелкнул вкладкой, открывая другую статью. — Вот это прочти, и все. 

Артем начал читать только потому, что знал автора: известный товарищ, бывший мент, вышел на пенсию после ранения и ухитрился стать не начальником охраны, как это обычно случается с майорами, а известным журналистом. В статье он задался целью выяснить, можно ли получить электронную подпись за другого человека, и с двумя коллегами организовал следственный эксперимент. В теории это должно быть абсолютно невозможно, ведь невзрачная флешка с ЭЦП — ключ ко всему, чем человек владеет, по ней дистанционно совершаются сделки, платятся налоги, оформляются документы, а уж если у человека есть бизнес… По факту же, как выяснили корреспонденты, цена вопроса три дня и десять тысяч обычных российских рублей, причем схема мошенничества не требует никаких особенных знаний, связей и талантов. Слабым местом оказались удостоверяющие центры, выдающие ЭЦП. Частные конторы с аккредитацией Минкомсвязи получили право продавать ЭЦП, а надзором за ними никто не озаботился. Закономерный итог — полное разгильдяйство. Мальчик-курьер привез журналистам готовую флешку и вручил, едва взглянув на паспорт. Грубо подделанное фото он просто не заметил, чужая фамилия в чеке не смутила. 

— После этой статьи дело завели, — сообщил Богдан. — Контору вроде прикрыли, но сам понимаешь...

Артем отлично понимал. В частном порядке доказать, что ЭЦП получил за тебя другой человек, нереально, полиция пожмет плечами и устранится, налоговая и Минкомсвязи инициируют какие-нибудь проверки, создадут комиссии, проверят аккредитацию и тоже сольются. Никому и никогда ты не докажешь, что ты не верблюд, потому что вот пакет документов, тут у тебя два горба и личная подпись. Цифровая. И пока такие дела не пойдут валом и не начнется массовая истерика, никто даже не почешется.

Богдан тихонько взял ноут и ушел за свой стол. Артем проводил его взглядом — гляди, какой. Понял, что добился своего, и не стал дожидаться похвалы.  
Что ж, если кому-то реально хочется поработать, надо пользоваться. 

— У тебя много видео осталось? — спросил Артем.

— На пару часов работы.

— Хорошо. Для тебя есть занятие посложнее. 

Артем не видел лица Богдана, но уверен был, что тот улыбается.

***

— Как мама? — спросил Артем, пристраивая телефон на панель. 

Странно было общаться с Германом вот так, урывками, в машине, на маленьком экране. Он всегда занимал в жизни Артема много места — отяжелевший после нескольких лет в качалке, бородатый, ярко одетый, Герман всегда и везде тянул на себя внимание, а формат видеочата и рамки смартфона были ему неприлично малы. И эти разговоры про маму… Как будто Артему в самом деле интересно.

— Лучше, уже поднимается, немного ходит. — Герман прекрасно понимал, что вопрос Артема всего лишь дань вежливости, и он не нарушал ее границы. — Нашел себе напарника?

— Да, начал работать, посмотрим, будет ли толк. Вроде не дурак.

— Воздалось за пельмени-то? — поинтересовался Герман с той небрежностью, которую Артем давным-давно раскусил. Не всем дано актерствовать.

— Воздалось так, будто меня неделю говном кормили! И это странно, пельмени были не настолько плохими.

— Расскажи. — Герман откинулся на спинку стула, достал свою любимую трубку и принялся набивать. Вот сука, знает же, что Артем ненавидит курящих. 

— Повыше меня, стройный, загорелый, третий курс, — с мстительной обстоятельностью принялся перечислять Артем. Герман время от времени пытался худеть, но толку так и не добился. — Волосы такие… Темные, но не совсем, на солнце коричневые, вьются. Губы очень клевые, пухлые. Я сначала думал, он ударился, когда с велика слетел, а они у него такие сами по себе.

— Слетел с велика? — Герман достал специальную штуковину для утрамбовывания табака и принялся за дело. 

— Он по городу мотается на велосипеде. Даже зимой. В таких обтягивающих штанишках, знаешь? Представляешь себе вид сзади?

— Пора расстегивать ширинку, — пробурчал Герман. — Губы, кудри, штанишки…

— А я о чем. Еще и не дурак.

— Но не твой типаж. Ты любишь постарше.

— Не-е-ет, — рассмеялся Артем. — Это на меня вечно западают папочки, но ты же знаешь, я им не гожусь, плохо себя веду.

Герман покачал головой и решил сменить тему: 

— Звонила Ира, просила помочь со шкафом-купе, у нее в коридоре дверь выпала и теперь стоит у стены. Очень расстроилась, когда узнала, что я в Казани и надолго. Может, заедешь? У нее же там ребенок, вдруг уронит. 

Ирка хоть и была младшей сестрой Артема, сводной, от второго мужа матери, брата своего за мужика не считала, а от Германа млела. Ей в нем все нравилось — крепкое телосложение, курение трубки, хозяйственность. Потому по поводу и без повода на помощь призывался Герман. Надо признать, в плане хозяйственности от него действительно было куда больше толку, чем от Артема, потому что он-то умел делать все. А если не умел, то долго, пыхтя трубкой, изучал вопрос и начинал уметь. 

— Пусть вызовет мастера, — отмахнулся Артем. — Я ни черта в шкафах не смыслю. 

— Да там легко. Я тебе мануальчик набросал, что купить и куда привинтить. Мастер для Иры дорого, ты же понимаешь, к тому же не факт, что он хорошо сделает. 

— А я, нифига не понимая, сделаю хорошо?

— Ты сделаешь, — спокойно согласился Герман. — Ты вредный, но работаешь на совесть. Лови мануал. 

Телефон брынькнул, принимая файл.

— Станешь тут вредным, — пробормотал Артем, открывая его и читая. — Варчука придушил бы нахрен. Ненавижу его.

— Что он сделал?

— Да нихуя он делать не хочет! Только пиздеть со скорбным еблом! А я не могу, меня бесит. Не хочешь работать — так никто не тащит, сиди в своих Химках и затирай про жидомасонский заговор очередной лохушке. Но нет, надо припереться…

— Понял, понял. — Герман со смехом выставил ладони. — Все как обычно. 

— Ну, так-то да. — Артем ухмыльнулся. Почему-то при Германе у него не получалось долго злиться. — Долго ты еще там?

— Завтра буду разговаривать с врачом, вроде неплохой специалист. Надеюсь, перспективы станут яснее. 

— От прояснения перспектив я бы тоже не отказался… — пробормотал Артем, думая о своем. — У меня звонок по второй линии, давай, удачи.

Звонил Богдан, и Артему не терпелось узнать, что он там нарыл. 

— Все как вы... Как ты говорил! — Богдан развернул телефон к экрану ноута. — Вот один из таких моментов, видишь? И так каждый день, как только наш объект уходит в инст, эта машина двигает следом. 

Артем смотрел, как на экране от подъезда дома, где должен был жить Саша Бойко, отъезжает знакомый белый «пыжик». Ну что ж, все сходится. 

***

— Аркадий Петрович, рад, что вы позвонили.

Радоваться было особо нечему, письмо с предложением отчитаться Артем отправил еще вчера утром, когда собрал всю нужную информацию, а снизошли до него только сейчас. Для контрол-фрика, каким Артему представлялся Аркадий Петрович, это было несколько странно.

— Есть новости? — Судя по деловитости голоса Аркадия Петровича, он не собирался тратить много времени на этот разговор.

— Значимых нет, и потому мне требуется дополнительная информация. 

— Какого рода? 

— Мне нужно более детальное описание внешности вашего сына. Когда мы с вами встречались, не оговаривалось, что фотографий хорошего качества нет будет, а это сильно осложняет поиск. Почему их нет, Аркадий Петрович?

— Потому что он нормальный парень, а не эти ваши… Которые сутками в интернете сидят. У меня тоже фотографии только официальные. С каких пор это требует пояснений?

— То есть он не любил фотографироваться? Понимаю. — Артем сделал вид, что не замечает раздражения. — Скажите, Аркадий Петрович, есть ли у Александра особые приметы? Шрамы? Татуировки?

— Нет.

— Какие-то шрамики есть у всех. В детстве упал или спортом занимался…

— Я не знаю. — Раздражение Аркадия Петровича никуда не исчезало, оно только и ждало повода вырваться. 

— Зуб кривой? Сломанный ноготь? Родинки? Родинки точно есть, Аркадий Петрович.

— Я не знаю! 

Было бы странно, если бы ты знал, подумал Артем. И менее занятые отцы забирают из садиков чужих детей, потому что весьма смутно помнят в лицо своих. 

— Я понимаю, вы много работаете. Может быть, подскажет ваша жена? Няня, гувернантка? Кто занимался мальчиком? Мне нужна эта информация, Аркадий Петрович. 

— Для чего? Просто ответьте, для чего вам понадобились особые приметы. 

— Думаю, вы знаете ответ. 

Повисла пауза. 

— У вас есть тело? — Голос Аркадия Петровича теперь звучал глуше.

— Тела нет. Но судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, ваш сын либо сменил личность, либо его нет в живых. В любом случае Александра Бойко уже несколько месяцев не существует. Мне, как и вам, больше нравится первая версия. Но нужно смотреть на вещи реально. С такими деньгами…

— Какими? О каких деньгах вы говорите?

— У вас не пропадали деньги? — невинно поинтересовался Артем. 

— Нет, я тщательно проверял. Он даже квартиру матери не продал. Еще раз, о каких деньгах вы говорите?

— Банковские ячейки?

— Нет.

— Счета ваших компаний? 

Снова наступила тишина. Артем переложил телефон в другую руку, подождал. 

— Это было еще осенью. — Судя по звуку, Аркадий Петрович теперь ходил по кабинету, или где он там находился, дыхание участилось. — Нет никакой связи!

— Так и не установили, куда ушли деньги? Я слышал, вы уволили всю бухгалтерию, люди квартиры продали, чтобы возместить потери. Двадцать три миллиона все равно не набралось, наверное? У вас ведь там жилье довольно дешевое.

— Этого не может быть. Не может, ясно? Мы с ним на Байкале… Он мне в глаза смотрел! Он вообще в это время был в Москве!

— Не был, Аркадий Петрович, — тихо возразил Артем. — Не был. Очень грамотный ход, так развести события во времени, чтобы его не заподозрили. Смело, умный мальчик. Но ведь и вы не идиот, верно? И у вас грамотная служба безопасности, насколько я могу судить, мы с Игорем Сальниковым пересекались на одном деле в вашей области, он тогда еще в полковниках был, толковый мужик. Вы ведь и сами пытались найти сына, Аркадий Петрович, я прав?

— Да. 

— Потому вы и примчались в Москву лично, — кивнул Артем. — Потому и шум не стали поднимать, следили по-тихому. Вы правильно поступили, Аркадий Петрович. И выбрать маленькое агентство с двумя сотрудниками, которых легко пасти, тоже разумное решение. Но этого мало. Если вы действительно хотите найти сына, стоит открыть наконец карты. Почему выбрали именно меня? 

Тишина висела очень долго. 

— Аркадий Петрович, — Артем говорил медленно и веско, — тут все просто. Вы клиент, вы мне платите, я выполняю задачу. Если вам требуется, чтобы я был исключительно наживкой, никуда не лез и не умничал, просто скажите мне об этом. Это ваш сын, ваши деньги, ваше право. Сформулируйте мою задачу. 

— Я хочу его найти, — так же медленно произнес Аркадий Петрович. — Вас выбрали, потому что Игорь Валентинович вас рекомендовал, он вас помнит. 

— Игорь Валентинович помнит мелкого пацана, над которым ржали все, потому что он вел себя как идиот. — Теперь уже Артем не скрывал раздражения. — Это было мое первое дело. Думаю, у Игоря Валентиновича для поисков вашего сына нашлись бы связи получше. Или нужен был как раз идиот?

В наступившей тишине в трубке послышался тихий звяк стакана. Артем надеялся, что его клиент пьет воду. 

— Секретарь вышлет вам билет, — решительно произнес Аркадий Петрович. — Терпеть не могу телефоны. 

И положил трубку. 

Артем нажал «отбой», посидел в тишине. 

Получилось. Он не был уверен, пер на удачу и оказался прав, история с хорошим сыном Сашей была рассказана ему не полностью. Ну что ж, давненько он не был в Самарской области.

***

Билеты, к удивлению Артема, пришли в течение часа. Вот это оперативность! Паспортные данные срисованы из договора, никаких просьб их выслать, к письму приложены бронь в гостиницу на одни сутки, подробная инструкция, кто, где и на какой машине его встретит, схема аэропорта, предварительный прогноз погоды и предложение сообщить особые требования, если таковые имеются. Артем не смог придумать каких-то особых требований и не очень понимал, что имеется в виду, но профессионализм секретаря Аркадия Петровича оценил. Если у него так и служба безопасности вымуштрована…

Два с половиной часа полета он спал, потому рейс ему заказали ранний, а лег он как обычно. 

Вышел в морозный рассвет и удивился снова: Самара встретила новым аэропортом. Артем помнил захудалый павильончик советских времен, потому схему даже смотреть не стал, а теперь пришлось на ходу рыться в телефоне, разыскивая ее. Благо бесконечные, еще пахнущие ремонтом коридоры позволяли это сделать без особой спешки. 

Схема не пригодилась. Мужчина с табличкой «Артем Николаевич Свиридов» стоял прямо на выходе и, судя по всему, знал встречаемого в лицо, потому что без заминки шагнул навстречу. Представился Валерой, вежливо молчал, когда Артем ушел покупать себе кофе, а потом полез со стаканом в машину. 

Все-таки Самарская область здорово похорошела с прошлого раза, думал Артем, пока за окнами мелькали снежно-белые поля и леса. Сколько там лет прошло? Шесть? Семь? Дофига, если подумать.

— Мы сначала в гостиницу или к Аркадию Петровичу? — нарушил он молчание.

— Аркадий Петрович до вечера занят, вы можете пообщаться пока с Игорем Валентиновичем. 

— Тогда бросаю вещи, завтракаю и едем к Игорю Валентиновичу. 

Валера кивнул.

Артем присполз в кресле и закрыл глаза. Миленько у них тут.

***

Встреча с Игорем Сальниковым началась с того же подсчета прошедших лет, которым Артем уже занимался. 

Бывший коллега, на взгляд Артема, ничуть не изменился, все такая же прямая спина, хрящеватый нос, щеточка седых волос. И костюм ему шел ничуть не меньше формы. Только вот Артем уже не испытывал былого пиетета перед настоящим полковником, и того, кажется, это озадачивало, он не очень понимал, как себя поставить, и пока присматривался. 

Что ж, не только ваш аэропорт изменился, Игорь Валентинович. 

— Вы наружку организовывали? — Артем не стал тратить время на смол-токи, перешел сразу к делу. — Что ж так топорно? С вашими-то бюджетами.

Игорь Валентинович сел сам, сделал приглашающий жест. Артем не стал отказываться.

— И что там нас с наружкой? — поинтересовался он. — Расскажи-ка.

Артема несколько озадачила его невозмутимость.

— Белый «пежо» со здешними номерами ваш?

— Вот мы тут идиоты, да? — Сальников откинулся в кресле, долго молчал, сверля Артема взглядом, ничего не добился, продолжил уже миролюбивей: — Не наша эта машинка. Мы ее тоже пробили, даже тормознули разок. Сидит там мужичок, прописан в твоем доме. И что мы ему предъявим? Ну катается он туда-сюда, и в чем тут преступление? Прессанули чутка, не повелся. Башляет ему кто-то, хорошо башляет.

— А вы ни за мной, ни за двойником не следите? — ухмыльнулся Артем.

— Отчего же, следим. Хочешь отчетики посмотреть?

— А там есть что-нибудь интересное?

— Да нихрена там нет. — Игорь Валентинович навалился локтями на стол, потом улыбнулся. — Как там ваша эта, со странным именем? Служит еще?

— Служит, так майором и осталась. 

— Ну она ж не ищет легких путей. А ты чего ушел?

— Достало, — признался Артем. — Мне проще быть самому по себе. Ладно, Игорь, давай уже без выебонов. 

— По-простому.

— Если можешь. Вы парнишку искали и не нашли. Я искал и тоже не нашел. Так что сейчас нам с тобой надо решить, мы идем дальше или останавливаемся. 

— Никаких остановок, ищем.

— Ну, значит, делитесь информацией, иначе толку не будет.

— Не таким я тебя помню, — протянул Сальников, но скорее одобрительно. Придвинул Артему лист бумаги, ручку. — Ну давай набросай, что за информация тебе нужна. 

— Да я так скажу, всего два пункта. Мне нужны люди, которые Сашу хорошо знали, часто видели и могут мне рассказать о его привычках, интересах, особенностях. 

Сальников кивнул, но молчал. Артем продолжил:

— И мне нужен ответ, почему на роль живца выбрали меня. 

— А чего сразу тебя? — ухмыльнулся Сальников. — Вас там двое в агентстве вашем.

— Нас там полтора. И ты отлично это понимаешь. 

— Ну что я тебе скажу. — Сальников снова откинулся в кресле. Кажется, этому живому, жилистому человеку сидеть без движения было невозможно. — Людей я тебе подгоню, но их немного, сразу предупреждаю. Домашние учителя, врач, кто там еще…

— Слуги?

— Слуги, шофер, — согласился Сальников. — А друзей у него не было.

— И в школе он не учился?

— Только последние два года. 

— У него какие-то проблемы с этим были?

— Давай я объясню. — Сальников все-таки встал, не сиделось ему. — Ты же знаешь, что он приемный? Ну вот. Пацану в детстве крепко досталось.

— Травмы? Шрамы?

— Не в этом смысле! Его в машине и не было даже. Просто родители погибли, новая семья, как ты думаешь? Не мебель же. Собаку так просто другим людям не отдашь, а тут ребенок. Переживал пацан, не разговаривал долго. 

— Совсем?

— Ну, подробностей я не знаю, меня тогда тут не было. Но так это… серьезно. С ним занимались, конечно, Аркадий Петрович для него как для родного. Но в школу со всеми детьми он пойти не мог, учили дома. Он не какой-то там, не-не, а то подумаешь. Пацан умный, поумнее многих. Но с эмоциональными проблемами. 

— Какого плана? 

— Это ты сам выспрашивай, я его знал только взрослым уже, лет с четырнадцати. 

— И какой он?

— Закрытый. Так вроде общается, улыбается, обычный подросток, тихий, но вот... не ухватишь его. Хэзэ как объяснить. Вот ты спрашиваешь — какой он? А я не знаю. Я — и не знаю. Я всяких повидал, сам понимаешь, но тут ничего не скажу. Никакой. 

— А внешне? Фотографий нормального качества вообще нет, что ли?

— Типа того. — Сальников остановился. — Фотографии, точно. 

— Что точно? — не понял Артем.

— Ты спросил, и я вспомнил один момент. — Сальников бухнулся в кресло, потер затылок. — Не любил он фотографироваться. Прямо корежило его. Ну раз так, то и не приставали, с ним же тут все носились, но я замечал — прямо крепко не любит. Но еще больше не любит чужие фотографии.

— То есть?

— Ну такой бзик у его, чуть зацепится взглядом за фото, сразу напрягается. Я такие штуки на раз просекаю.

— Хорошо, — протянул Артем. — Хоть что-то, а то прямо призрак, а не человек.

— Да никакой он не призрак! Просто такой вот… Закрытый, говорю же. Есть такие люди, сам будто не знаешь. У этого, я считаю, причина уважительная. 

— Можешь его описать? Внешне?

Сальников в раздумье покачался в кресле.

— Рост примерно метр семьдесят три — семьдесят пять, волосы светло-русые короткие, черты лица правильные. Нос прямой, губы тонкие, глаза светлые, ресницы, брови, весь такой… — Он потер в воздухе пальцами.

— Моль?

— Типа того. Весит килограмм восемьдесят, рыхловат. Голову опускает, в глаза смотреть не любит, но стеснительным я бы его не назвал. 

— Голос?

— Средний, не знаю. Дефектов речи нет. 

— Зубы, шрамы, родинки?

— Вот ты бля! Не знаю, не замечал. А в баню я с ним не ходил, сам понимаешь.

— Ладно, — смилостивился Артем. — Расскажи про Кирилла.

— Ну, этот без затей, обычный. Бузит, козлит, тачку вон разхерачил отцову, учиться не хочет. У меня такой же шалопай.

— Всегда такой был? 

— Всегда, с рождения шило в жопе. И характер еще материн, чуть что — в обиду.

— Потому отец на него и не ставит? 

— Ну, я бы не стал так прямо… Может, еще перебесится. — Сальников убрал на место так и не пригодившиеся лист бумаги и ручку. — Возраст такой. И вообще как по мне, с такими, как Кирилл, проще. А вот которые себе на уме… Ладно, закругляемся. Весь день я тебе выделить не могу. Бери Валеру и мотайтесь с ним, информацию по людям я скину. С остальным не ко мне.

***

Гудки в трубке уже шли, когда Артем вспомнил, что с Лавровой в прошлый раз даже не попрощался, да и вообще вел себя как обиженный ребенок. Но не сбрасывать же звонок, подтверждая, что к тридцатнику стал истеричкой.

— Что-то нашел или что-то нужно? — Голос Лавровой звучал сонно, да только Артем слишком давно ее знал, чтобы вообразить, будто разбудил бывшую начальницу. Обычная ее манера, оживала она только на время расследований и даже тогда предпочитала слушать других, не вмешиваясь. 

— Нужно, — не стал вилять Артем. — Есть у нас кто-то в Самарской области из нормальных? Желательно покрупнее?

— Сальников.

— В отставку вышел. И у него конфликт интересов.

Лаврова молчала какое-то время. 

— Пришлю телефон, — сказала она наконец. Но не положила трубку, как ожидал Артем. — У тебя всегда было особое мнение. И поэтому ты нужен группе. Понял?

— Да, — сказал Артем в гудки и улыбнулся. Думает, что он продолжает расследовать дело с монеткой? Он сунул телефон в карман и пошел к машине, в которой его терпеливо ждал Валера.

В целом выходил неплохой день.

Артем любил широкие потоки информации, которые нужно просеивать, накапливая добычу, а потом вертеть, раскладывая ее то так, то эдак, пока не сойдется. Сегодня его крепко окатило. Беседы сначала с Сальниковым, потом с парой слуг, шофером, бывшей няней и несколькими учителями оставили в его карманах много такого, что могло оказаться хламом, а могло и пригодиться, потому Артем ничего не выбрасывал, сгребал все. 

Как это обычно бывает, все помнили разное. Учителя сходились во мнении, что мальчик был очень умный, схватывал быстро, повторы и разъяснения моментально губили его интерес к материалу, поэтому приходилось держать высокий темп, а в общей школе ему было откровенно скучно. Это не слишком вязалось с образом вялого невзрачного педанта, но все учителя эту двойственность подтверждали: рыхлое тело, острый ум. Только учитель литературы назвала Сашу тонкой, застенчивой, остро чувствующей натурой. Оказывается, она однажды увидела у Саши портрет Гумилева — известную линогравюру Калиты, — после чего попыталась «поработать с интересом», как она выразилась. Однако Саша никакой особой любви к поэзии Серебряного века не проявил. Наина Павловна этим не смутилась, она уверяла Артема, что мальчик просто стеснялся своей поэтичности, ведь молодежь к стихам сейчас не просто равнодушна, тех немногих, кто их все-таки любит, считают странными и оторванными от жизни, и исключений крайне мало, чуть ли не один только Бродский, демонстрировать свою любовь к которому достаточно престижно. А вот Гумилева свет избранности не озарял. К тому же у мальчика был строгий отец, который видел в сыне свою смену. Увлечение стихами Саша просто не мог себе позволить, он должен был демонстрировать ум, организованность и жесткость.

Домработница поделилась общеизвестной истиной, что только с обслуживающим персоналом по-настоящему раскрывается характер человека, а Саша был всегда вежливым и никогда не устраивал свинарник, потому что уважал чужой труд. Шофера бесили огрызки и фантики, которые Саша прятал под сиденьями, и то, что он никогда не подходил к машине, а вынуждал подъезжать к нему, даже если идти было два метра. 

И только с ответами на вопросы об увлечениях Саши, любимых фильмах, книгах, музыке у всех опрошенных было полное единодушие — они дружно пожимали плечами. 

Основной надеждой Артема пока была бывшая няня, которая жила в семье Бойко шесть лет, с самого Сашиного появления. Няня не простая, с дипломом психолога, специализацией дефектолога и опытом работы в кризисном центре.

Она оказалась женщиной совсем молодой, лет тридцать пять, не больше. Артем мысленно напомнил себе, что со времен Арины Родионовны многое изменилось, да и той было около пятидесяти, по нынешним меркам не старость.

Няня попросила называть ее только по имени, Аленой, но особого дружелюбия не демонстрировала. Села за столик в кафе, выставила сумку как преграду, смотрела хмуро. 

— Я не вовремя к вам обратился? К сожалению, я в городе на один день, выбор невелик, — признался Артем. Обычно его детская физиономия и маленький рост от агрессии защищали отлично, хоть и создавали проблемы другого плана. 

— Дело не в этом. — Алена заказала кофе и вернулась к разговору несколько менее хмурой. — Не люблю вспоминать то время. 

— Вы знаете, что Саша Бойко пропал?

— Все знают. Я закурю? 

Артем не стал возражать, наладить контакт с этой женщиной для него сейчас был важнее.

— Что вы думаете об этом деле? Сбежал от отца?

Алена покачала головой, придвинула к себе пепельницу. Артем подумал, что скорее сорок: узкие бедра и светлые волосы молодят, но складочки кожи в декольте не позволяют заблуждаться слишком сильно.

— Какой толк в моих предположениях? Я мальчика не видела очень давно и помню его ребенком. А сейчас ему сколько? Двадцать?

— Почти. Вы были первой его няней?

— Нет, сначала была другая, контакта с ребенком не нашла, тогда позвали меня. Я согласилась. — Алена усмехнулась. — За такие-то деньги. Хотя сначала мне платили мало, условие было такое, что если я мальчика разговорю, то сразу утроят. 

— Получилось?

— Получилось. И до какого-то момента все шло неплохо, лет до девяти. Тихий умный ребенок, мы с ним прекрасно общались. Выбор-то у него был не слишком большой: жена Аркадия Петровича Сашу категорически не принимала, сам он был постоянно занят, никаких ровесников в окружении, только учителя, слуги и я. Но Сашу в целом это не слишком огорчало. Удивлены? Нарисовали себе образ одинокого печального малыша? Нет, одиночество Сашу вполне устраивало, более того, оно ему требовалось. Расстройство аутического спектра, неосложненное и хорошо скомпенсированное, раньше это называлось ПРР, если вам это что-то говорит. 

— Вряд ли. — Артем решил казаться попроще, чтобы вынудить собеседницу объясняться пространней. 

— Теперь называют атипичным аутизмом, неполная триада, частичная симптоматика. В данном случае сохранный интеллект, воля, развитая речь, но с социализацией полный швах. Плюс ритуализация и кое-какие нетипичные игры. Интеллектуальная развитость ребенка вводила его биологических родителей в заблуждение, они не замечали его проблем. А может, не хотели замечать — ребенок удобный, тихий. Так что в каком-то смысле Саше даже повезло, что он сменил семью. — Очередной столбик пепла ссыпался на стеклянное дно, Алена помолчала. — Он настолько ушел в себя… Как стекло между ним и миром. Четырехлетнему ребенку приходилось объяснять элементарное: видишь, как человек смотрит? Он сердится. А вот так люди пугаются. Считывание эмоций и поведения не работало вообще. К счастью, Саша умный и прогрессировал он замечательно. К девяти годам научился замечать, как люди хитрят, к чему клонят, даже пробовал шутить. Но, конечно, ему требовалась настоящая социализация, я постоянно говорила об этом его отцу — какого будущего он хочет для мальчика, в конце-то концов? Теннисный клуб и манеж — это не общение, он видит там сверстников, но взаимодействия нет, как он будет работать с людьми? В конце концов Аркадий Петрович согласился и мы начали потихоньку адаптировать Сашу к школе. 

— Он хотел туда идти?

— Нет, конечно. — Алене принесли кофе, она аккуратно надорвала с одного края тугой пакетик-палочку и высыпала в чашку половину сахара. Артем вспомнил байку, что изобретатель такой фасовки сахара в отчаянии покончил с собой, потому что люди так и не научились правильно открывать: весь смысл его изобретения был в том, что пакетик нужно просто переломить, в одно движение, а люди продолжали отрывать краешек. — Ему это не было интересно. Хотя потребность в личном общении у него сформировалась, я не раз слышала, как Саша говорит с воображаемым другом. Мне он отказался о нем рассказывать, но я не стала настаивать, для ребенка это совершенно нормальный способ компенсации нехватки общения. Так вот, он если и нуждался в общении, то в личном, а школа, сами понимаете, коллектив, иерархия, ребенок перестает быть центром мира. Это травматично в семь, а в девять тем более. Но это необходимый этап.

— Насколько я знаю, Саша ходил только в старшую школу?

— Да. — Алена снова помрачнела. — В девять лет он проходил в нее три недели, потом случилась драка. Так и не выяснили, что произошло, от Саши ничего не добились, дети все говорили разное, учительнице лишь бы себя прикрыть… Как обычно. 

— Кто-то пострадал?

— Мальчик. Саша ударил его ножницами в грудь. Ну, по одной из версий, я не очень ей доверяю, потому что Саша не выносил вида крови, он даже упал в обморок. И как вы себе это представляете? Он же знал, что будет кровь. Думаю, это был или несчастный случай, или на Сашу напали и он ударил рефлекторно. Дети, кстати, некоторые так и рассказывали. Да и вообще там ничего серьезного, небольшая ранка.

— Как к этому отнесся Аркадий Петрович?

— Прекрасно отнесся. Сказал молодец, никому спуску не давай, и школу отменил. 

— Мог Саша рассчитывать на именно такую реакцию?

Алена взглянула на него с интересом.

— Тогда я бы с вами до хрипоты спорила, что нет. Маленький ребенок, все еще слабая социализация, да и вообще аутисты до смешного прямодушны. Но мне пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды. — Она невесело усмехнулась. — Через пару месяцев после этого случая у меня тяжело заболел отец, мне пришлось взять отпуск, я пять лет в нем не была, в конце концов! Хотя меня возили по курортам вместе с Сашей, но чтобы иметь свободное, личное время, хотя бы неделю, я же не просила месяц, ну нет, этого не было ни разу. А тут я уперлась, что поеду к отцу. Тогда такая ситуация была, он мог не выжить, и я бы ни за что не простила себе, что не провела с ним последние дни. 

Артем вспомнил разговор с Германом, мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за тот свой совет нанять сиделку. Вечно он выпускает из виду, что многие своих родителей любят. 

— Меня не было девять дней, — продолжала Алена. — Состояние папы стало стабильным, но ему нужна была долгая реабилитация, заработать на нее могла только я. И я вернулась к работе. В общем…. Через пару недель обнаружилось, что из дома пропали деньги. В домашнем сейфе Бойко всегда была какая-то сумма на всякий случай, тысяч двести, не бог весть что. Я даже код не знала. 

Алена замолчала, но Артем и так уже все понял. 

— Шум поднимать не стали, все чинно-благородно, меня просто выставили. Сначала я думала, что это дело рук Аркадия Петровича, я ведь с ним во многом не соглашалась, настаивала на школе, к тому же обнаглела и не работала целых девять дней! Я решила, что это его способ от меня избавиться — так устроить, что вроде как я сама виновата. — Алена затушила сигарету. — Но потом я подуспокоилась и поняла, что нет, не он. Ничто не мешало ему меня уволить просто так, в любой момент, без вот этого всего... К тому же я хорошо знала, как он решает вопросы. Нет-нет, это не он затеял. И вот тогда я вспомнила, каким в последнее время странным было поведение Саши. 

— Странным?

— Да! Он начал проявлять ко мне симпатию, причем публично.

— Ого. — Артем откинулся на спинку стула. — А вы точно не пристрастны? Считаете, что он планировал вас подставить и подстраховался, чтобы его не заподозрили? В девять-то лет?

— Мне трудно быть беспристрастной, не спорю. Но для меня тогда все сложилось, прямо щелкнуло, и я четко поняла — он от меня избавился.

— Вас в доме не три человека было, — напомнил Артем, но Алена только отмахнулась. Судя по всему, она все для себя решила и никакие другие версии ее не интересовали. 

— Другие проявления агрессии у Саши бывали? Как у него складывалось с лошадьми? 

— Нет, к агрессии он не склонен, чего нет, того нет. С лошадьми складывалось не очень, но это потому, что у Саши плоховато с координацией, со спортом у него вообще не ладилось. А собак он любил, в доме были две кавказские овчарки, огромные, лохматые, Сашиной обязанностью было их кормить. Там, знаете, все непросто, нужно высчитывать пропорции — белок, клетчатка, углеводы, они разные зимой и летом и зависят от веса собак. Саша вел таблицу, очень ответственно относился.

У Артема зазвонил телефон, он взглянул на экран — Ирка. Точно, Герман пообещал ей помощь со шкафом. Ладно, потом. Он сбросил звонок. 

— Как у него складывалось с братом?

— Они мало общались, жили параллельными жизнями. Кирилла обожала мать, баловал отец, красивый, подвижный, всеми любимый ребенок. Сашу Аркадий Петрович тоже не запускал, беседовал с ним, учил рыбачить, иногда они смотрели фильмы, но… Сами понимаете. Никто не поцелует в макушку и на руки не подхватит. Да и сам Саша такого внимания бы не оценил.

— Знаете, — Артем придвинулся ближе к столу, — вот вы рассказываете о Саше, а я его не вижу. Не складывается картинка. Почему так?

— Это нормально. Про большинство людей ничего особенного не расскажешь, можете попробовать на досуге. А тут еще ребенок закрытый, не склонный выдавать реакцию на публику. Но насколько я слышала, Аркадий Петрович очень им гордился. Он всегда боялся, что вырастит «золотых» деток. Ну, знаете, мажоры — загулы, наркотики, гонки на дорогих тачках. Кирилл такой и есть, а Саша совсем нет. Настоящая мечта отца, рыбачить с ним ездил, во всем слушался и отлично учился. 

— Но сбежал. 

— С чего вы так решили? Может быть, с ним что-то случилось?

— Может, и так, — согласился Артем, не желая делиться с Аленой подробностями дела. — Кем вас заменили? Кто продолжил работу с Сашей?

— Никто. По логике Аркадия Петровича, мальчику психолог перестал быть нужен, остались только учителя.

— Понятно, — кивнул Артем. Он устал от этого разговора, Алена явно тоже не хотела его продолжать, к сумке на столе добавилась чашка и пепельница, целый забор, трудно не заметить. — Последний вопрос. Можете припомнить что-то необычное, связанное с Сашей? Какие-то случаи? Истории?

— Ножниц вам мало, да? Нет, я ничего такого не помню. Мальчик из его школы пропал, но не знаю, одноклассник или нет. И потом выяснилось, кажется, что он просто сбежал из дома.

— Мальчик?

— Вроде бы. Я слушала краем уха, как-то не вдавалась. Поспрашивайте лучше тех, кто в школе работает. А мне пора, если не возражаете. Приятно было пообщаться. — По тону было очевидно, что ничего приятного не было и близко. Алена подхватила с вешалки шубку, со стола — сумку и устремилась к выходу.

Артем проводил взглядом высокую, чуть вихляющую из-за тонких каблуков фигуру. Вяло подумал, что надо было помочь Алене накинуть шубку, но, скорее всего, это только вызвало бы ее раздражение, с этими каблуками она его на голову выше. Интересно, она в свое время имела виды на Аркадия Петровича и потому так обижена? Или опасается, что ее слова до него дойдут? Что за постоянные метания — то хвалит его и Сашу, то язвит. 

Артем порылся в сообщениях, нашел чат с Лавровой, короткое «Тебе позвонит Олег Владимирович». Когда позвонит? Что за Олег Владимирович? Лаврова контакты палить не хочет, понятное дело. Артем не успел сунуть телефон в карман, как он зазвонил. Теперь Герман. Ну конечно!

— Наш звонок очень важен для нас, вам ответит первый освободившийся оператор, — проворчал он в трубку. 

— Не-не-не, давай сам со своей систер разбирайся, она названивает мне весь день. Ну реально, тебе трудно заехать, что ли?

— Тысяча километров — это трудно или нет?

— В смысле? Ты не в Москве? Ну так напиши Ирке, что ты от нее прячешься.

— Вот вообще не до шкафов. 

— Невовремя? 

— Жопа просто.

— Ла-а-адно, — добродушно пробасил Герман, и Артем обрадовался было, что пора прощаться, но не тут-то было. — Есть там у кого телефон взять на пару минут? Дело к тебе.

— В смысле телефон взять? — поразился Артем, успевший уже натянуть куртку.

— Возьми у кого-нибудь телефон и позвони мне. А свой выключи. — Герман повесил трубку. 

Пришлось топать к машине, где Валера смотрел фильм и жевал бутерброд с котлеткой. 

— Мне нужна твоя одежда, — сообщил ему Артем, усаживаясь на пассажирское. Валера продолжил жевать бутер, но от фильма оторвался и уставился на Артема. — Цитата. Терминатор. Асталависта, бейби? Ладно. Дай, плиз, телефон, мне нужно позвонить. 

Теплый телефон пах котлетой, Артем потер его о штаны и набрал Германа.

— Что там у тебя?

— Да у меня тут скукота, и я полез копаться в телефоне. Нашел интересную штуку, к «вотсапу» прилепилась.

— Коты от скуки яйца лижут, а ты параноишь. — Артем жестом показал Валерию, что можно ехать. 

— Даже если у вас паранойя… Сам знаешь. Короче, вышлю тебе файлик с мануалом, как и что. Займись. Или новый телефон купи. 

— Что делает эта штука?

— Палит. Переписка, звонки. Микрофон.

Артем покосился на Валерия, но тот был невозмутим. Недоеденный бутер, завернутый в зеленую салфетку, лежал на панели. Черт, надо было и ему поесть, а не кофе цедить.

— Когда появилась?

— У меня в мае, у себя смотри.

— Понял. — Артем отключился и полез искать присланный файл. Мелькнула мысль, что надо было спросить, когда Герман собирается возвращаться из своей Казани, потому что сколько можно уже. Ладно, спросит потом.

— Куда едем-то? — поинтересовался Валера, и Артему пришлось выныривать из чтения файла и недр своего телефона, крутить головой. 

— Вон в тот магазин — Он ткнул пальцем в ближайший салон сотовой связи. 

— В нормальный отвезу, — проявил вдруг характер Валера. 

Артем не стал спорить, он смотрел в свой телефон и думал о другом. За ним следили с июля прошлого года. 

***

Валера высадил гостя у крыльца магазина, сам внутрь не пошел, вытащил из салфетки бутерброд и принялся за еду. Война войной, а обед по расписанию, а то ведь гастрит только и ждет момента. Да только нормально пожрать все равно не дали, тут же Михалыч докопался с выяснением, как там столичный детектив, не требуется ли чего.

Валера доложил, что побежал шпанистый москвич себе новую мобилку покупать. Хрен знает зачем, своя у него работает. Кажется, что-то лишнее в ней нашел, ковырялся долго. Это же не мы? Вроде нет. А кроме этого, ничего интересного, с Аленой в кафе посидели, недовольная вышла. Раскатала, наверное, на крутого мэна, а тут натурально пацан какой-то. В школу ездили, там покрутился, ну и так, по мелочи. Чем его занять, пока шеф не освободится? В дом везти?

Только развязался с Михалычем — москвич уже снова нарисовался. Всю дорогу до дома занимался новым телефоном, но в старый постоянно посматривал. Звонка ждал, что ли? А чего симку не переставил? 

Что дом Аркадия Петровича москвичу понравился, это Валера сразу понял: как в музее ходит, головой вертит. А что, дом прикольный, ни у кого такого не видел. Обычно же как? Золото, колонны, рыжая мебель. Ну, у некоторых бревна прямо в комнатах и кованая мебель. Но все равно все такое, разукрашенное. А у шефа все гладенько, пустовато даже, зато всякие прикольные штуки есть. Валере особенно нравился камин. Или не камин, а как-то по-другому называется, такая огромная круглая чаша, в ней костер, а над ней огроменный черный конус, метров десять высотой, вытяжка. Вот и гость уставился на эту махину, заценил. Валера предложил ему тут и посидеть, вон диван, можно чаю, там, или перекусить. Не захотел, попросил провести в комнату Саши. 

Комнату! Там их четыре, и вся Валерина квартира спокойно уместилась бы в двух. Только смотреть в этих комнатах особо нечего, Сальников там уже все углы обнюхал, даже цветы из горшков заставил вытащить, а они там здоровенные, как деревья. Вещей в Сашиной части дома очень мало, как и во всем доме, шкафы полупустые, но если хочет гость поглядеть — пожалуйста. Пусть погуляет, заняться все равно нечем, а в такие дома он нечасто попадает, наверное. Сальников говорил, ему под тридцать, но Валера не верил. Да у него жена выше! И выглядит старше, а ей двадцать шесть. Еще говорит, этот шпендик в спецгруппе был, маньяков по всей стране ловили. Может, туда специально такого подобрали, чтоб на него приманивать? Типа пацан мелкий? А что, вполне может быть, если на педиков охотиться. Он же пока не заговорит, не догадаешься, что взрослый, да и вообще такой, жесткий. Мелкие вообще часто злые и настырные, это Валера знал по опыту. Понятное дело, тут же как, если в тебе два метра росту, дал в лобешник — и вопрос решился, да и вообще, уважают, потому что побаиваются, можно даже не напрягаться. А когда метр в прыжке, надо брать чем-то другим.

Валера не стал напрягать гостя и таскаться хвостом, отзвонился Михалычу уточнить, когда ждать шефа, а потом уселся в той комнате, что была у Саши вроде гостиной, окнами в сад, и досмотрел на телефоне фильм. Зиночка сунулась в дверь узнать, не подать ли чего, и Валера пошел искать подопечного по комнатам, нашел у книжных полок. 

— Может, чаю? Поужинать?

Артем раздраженно поднял голову от книги. Чего он, зачитался? Найти что-то в книгах он не мог, их все протрясли и пролистали.

— Чаю, поужинать, — ответил Артем и, вернувшись к своему занятию, добавил: — Спасибо.

Прозвучало как «можете идти», но Валеру не задело, в нем-то два метра росту. 

***

Ужин накрыли прямо в одной из комнат Саши, что Артема удивило и обрадовало, ему не хотелось терять время в какой-нибудь огромной пустой столовой, он еще не все книги просмотрел на предмет сюрпризов. Главным пока был томик «Опытов» Монтеня, из которых кто-то аккуратно извлек часть книжного блока и вставил такого же формата страницы со стихами Гумилева. Учительница литературы оказалась не простушкой с избытком духовности, а проницательной женщиной, у Саши действительно были какие-то особые отношения с этим поэтом, и он их тщательно скрывал. 

И все-таки у Артема крепло ощущение, что все здесь не просто так и путь перед ним выложен хлебными крошками, каждая из которых придавлена камушком, чтобы птицы не склевали до поры до времени. Например, зачем понадобилось подделывать книгу? Любимые стихи можно хранить в облаке, на телефоне, брать в библиотеке, в конце концов. Зачем нужен этот физический след? Чтобы он остался и был обнаружен первым, кто поднимет камушек?

Под какими еще камушками спрятаны крошки?

Артем отложил книгу и сел за стол, чтобы быстренько перекусить и продолжить. Ужин оказался очень в стиле этого дома, все просто и красиво. Ломти мяса трех сортов, сыр, овощи, свежий хлеб. Пахло все это волшебно, и Артем похвалил себя, что не стал наедаться в кафе, там такого бы точно не подали.

Он уже налил себе кофе, когда услышал шаги — точно не Валерий, шли сразу несколько мужчин. Артем обернулся на входящих Сальникова и Аркадия Петровича.

— Не вставай, не вставай. — Аркадий Петрович пожал Артему руку, сел напротив. Он все так же был лощен, загорел и легок в движениях. Вот и ответ на вопрос, что он при телефонном разговоре пил. Воду, всего лишь воду.

— Давай-ка нам тоже кофе и вот этого всего, — распорядился за спину Сальников. — Ну, Артем, как продвигается?

— Потихоньку. — Артем придвинул к нему по столу томик Монтеня, но Аркадий Петрович поймал его первым. Открыл, полистал. Сальников заглянул тоже. 

— Бар-р-раны, — с чувством выругался он. — Петеряхивали не глядя. 

— Похоже, Саша считал, что вы бы его литературные вкусы не одобрили. — Артем посмотрел поверх чашки на Аркадия Петровича. 

— Вздор. Ему никто не указывал, что читать, и ни в чем не ограничивал. Это все, — Аркадий Петрович ткнул в книгу пальцем, — какие-то детские игры в героев Сопротивления. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Артем. 

Молоденькая служанка вкатила столик, расставила посуду на столе, мужчины молча ждали, пока она уйдет. 

— Так что все-таки с Сашей было не так? — спросил Артем, едва они остались одни. 

— Вы уже говорили с Аленой, — констатировал Аркадий Петрович, и по лицу его было видно, что симпатий к бывшей няне он не испытывает. — Эти ее теории про атипичный аутизм.

— Вы показывали Сашу другим специалистам?

— Конечно. Никто ее точку зрения не разделил. Но Алена наладила с Сашей контакт, для меня это было важнее всего. Как только контакт разладился, мы с ней попрощались. 

— Через обвинение в краже денег из сейфа?

Аркадий Петрович усмехнулся, Сальников, глянув на него, тоже заулыбался. 

— Сейф с камерой, Артем, — пояснил он. — Алена денег не брала, и никто ей этого не предъявлял. 

Артем перевел взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Разладился контакт, — догадался он. — Точно. 

— Алена давила, настаивала на школе, Саше это не нравилось, — пояснил Аркадий Петрович. — И я был на его стороне. Вы, может, нет, а я-то знаю, что творится в школах для детей обеспеченных родителей. Полюбуйтесь на Кирилла, он типичный продукт системы. Я жалею, что позволил матери отдать его в школу. А Саша хотел быть особенным, вне системы, и я это одобрял. 

— Вы набрали слуг с детьми, — выложил Артем первый козырь. Удачно, что с загадочным Олегом Владимировичем он успел поговорить до ужина. 

— Да, социализация. — Аркадий Петрович был невозмутим, вилка и нож беззвучно разделывали ломтик буженины. — В этом вопросе я с Аленой был согласен. А еще мы с женой создали благотворительный проект совместно с детдомами области. Вы знаете об этом?

— В общих чертах.

— Небольшой пансионат для детей-сирот, мы отвели под него западное крыло. Шесть мальчиков, по одному из каждого детдома и интерната, приезжали сюда на три месяца, потом сменялись. Они жили в доме, учились вместе с Сашей, приобретали совершенно новый для себя опыт. И он вместе с ними, ведь это дети из совершенно другой среды, с другим мировоззрением, другими ценностями и отношениями.

— Сколько лет это пансионат существовал? 

— До старшей школы. Шесть лет. 

— Сколько детей за это время пропало?

Взгляды Аркадия Петровича и Сальникова воткнулись в Артема одновременно. 

— Двое. — Игорь Валентинович старался подражать своему хозяину и говорил не быстро, как обычно, а неспешно, веско. — Одного позже нашли и вернули в детдом. Эти дети частенько сбегают искать родителей, а тут их никто... 

— И еще мальчик, родители которого работали здесь, — перебил его Артем. 

Аркадий Петрович прекратил попытки поужинать и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Его нашли, — вмешался Сальников. — Несчастный случай, упал с обрыва. Слушай, ну мальчишки же. Везде лезут, письками меряются, а эти детдомовские вообще без тормозов. Бывает. 

— Второго детдомовца и мальчика из школы не отыскали. — Артем не стал дожидаться ответа, знал, что его не будет. — Так, может, поговорим наконец, почему именно я?

— Теперь хоть вижу, что Лаврова в тебе нашла. — Сальников поднялся. — Я пойду, Аркадий Петрович? 

Тот кивнул. Когда шаги стихли, он неспешно налил себе кофе.

— Как ты считаешь, Игорь хороший специалист?

— Да. — Тут Артем душой не кривил.

— Так вот он ничего не нашел. Он искал, поверь мне. И не стал бы фильтровать информацию, чтобы меня не расстраивать или что ты там себе можешь вообразить. 

— Но вы подозреваете худшее?

— Это нужно делать. Самообман и самоуспокоение — прямая дорога к смерти. — Аркадий Петрович заметил, как прищурился Артем, и покачал головой. — Не в этом смысле. Все мальчики были невысокого роста, светловолосые и голубоглазые. Я не подхожу.

— Не говорите, что Сальников прошерстил все детективные агентства Москвы в поисках мелких блондинов.

— Не говорю. Саша перед отъездом основательно почистил свой компьютер, но кое-что удалось восстановить. Помнишь, о вашей спецгруппе была статья? 

— Когда поймали Татаринова, — кивнул Артем.

— Вот она и осталась на диске. Там вы рассказываете о поимке маньяка, фотографии ваши, биографии, все мы на компе нашли.

Артем молчал. Очередной камушек перевернулся, клюйте хлебные крошки, птицы.

Кто был в той статье? Сухая птичка Лаврова, долговязый губастый Витя, холеная Ольга Андреевна, еще не очень разжиревший, но уже мордатый Варчук, седой носатый Лукерин и он сам, Артем, сопливый понторез, распинавшийся о своей любви к Гумилеву. Ему это казалось прикольным, мент с любовью к поэзии. Пять лет прошло. Всего пять? 

— Считаешь, я мог прийти к тебе в агентство и вывалить историю, как есть? — Аркадий Петрович смотрел в глаза, Артем их не отводил, но думал о другом.

— Аркадий Петрович, — сказал он медленно и увидел, как тот напрягся, словно предчувствуя, какой вопрос сейчас прозвучит. — А если я смогу найти то, что не нашел Сальников?

Тишина висела долго, такая глухая, как если бы они были в этом огромном доме одни.

— Если, — наконец тихо ответил Аркадий Петрович, — ты найдешь доказательства, что это не он, то скажи, пусть возвращается. С деньгами, без денег, мне все равно.

Артем не стал задавать вопрос о другом варианте. Он видел ответ в холодном тяжелом взгляде.

— Я понял. Вот что нам нужно сделать. Первое, снимите с меня слежку.

Аркадий Петрович молча поднял брови.

— Это даст мне фору во времени, — давил Артем. — Потому что это нелогично. Если он знает, что вы меня наняли и что я метнулся сюда, то значит, наверняка вы мне рассказали о своих подозрениях или я сам до них докопался. Кто после такого снимет охрану? Значит, что-то пошло не так и ему придется выяснить что. Он слишком осторожен и дотошен, он зацепится.

Аркадий Петрович все еще молчал. 

— Вы ничего не выяснили, когда он был с вами двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — крепче надавил Артем. — Но надеетесь ворваться, как кавалерия, в нужный момент?

Губы Аркадия Петровича стали жестче, но шевельнулись: 

— Обсужу с Сальниковым, он даст тебе бойца. Что второе?

— Никакой боец мне не нужен, — ощетинился Артем. Нашли тоже школьника.

— У тебя напарника нет, так? Ты один. Кого ты там взял, студента? А тут опытный человек, который, если что… — Аркадий Петрович не стал продолжать, но Артем и так понял. Не для защиты ему хотят выдать боевого толстолобика, а для решения определенного рода задач.

— Сделаем так. Отправьте своего парня в Москву отдельно от меня, мы там встретимся, все обсудим. На работу я его не возьму, кавалерия должна сидеть в засаде, а не глаза мозолить.

Аркадий Петрович какое-то время молча смотрел ему в глаза, затем кивнул.

— Сальников даст тебе имя, фото, контакты. Так что второе?

— Это проще. Найдите мне до отъезда левую, желательно безымянную симку. Будем держать связь через этот номер. 

По взгляду Аркадия Петровича Артем видел, что тот ожидал совсем другой просьбы. Она тоже будет, а как иначе. Тех, кто не умеет себя ценить, никто не ценит.

— Если с этим все понятно, обсудим стоимость выполнения изменившихся задач. 

***

Знаешь, а если присмотреться, некоторые процессы не копируют те, что происходили сто лет назад, они не повторяются, а замыкаются в кольцо. То есть они длились, развивались и пришли к своему завершению, которое точно совпадало с отправной точкой. Либо из них не было найдено выхода, либо началось обратное движение.  
Это очень хорошо видно на примере толерантности, то есть терпимости к другим, готовности принять их инакость. Чаще всего этот термин используют, когда говорят о гомосексуализме, но, насколько я могу судить, как раз в этом плане ваше время было куда терпимее! Воспалившийся в двадцатом веке мачизм, о котором я говорил, и тюремная культура сыграли на обострение нетерпимости к геям, и мы пока даже не приблизились к уровню России начала века. Зато по иноверцам вообще и евреям особенно ситуация сейчас гораздо ровнее. Поэтому не будем разделять, поговорим о толерантности в целом.

Человеку, как социальному животному, свойственно сбиваться в группы и разделять мир на своих и чужих. Это не вопрос воспитания или агрессивности, это базовое человеческое свойство, как прямохождение, например. Оно обусловлено биологически, и уровень гормона окситоцина повышен у матерей и солдат, то есть у тех, кто защищает своих от чужих. Чистая химия. Потребность человека в выделении своей группы так велика, что если отличия от чужих не удается обнаружить, он их с легкостью придумывает и охотно верит. Существует картинка, замечательно это свойство иллюстрирующая, смотри.

* рисунок распечатан на листе А4, на ней две абсолютно одинаковые деревушки разделяет река. На одном берегу надписи «наши святые храмы», «наши мудрые руководители», «наши защитники родины», на другом, соответственно, «их мерзкие капища», «их беспринципные вожди», «их агрессивная военщина».

Человеку это структурирование необходимо, это его базовая потребность, и защищать ее он будет яростно. Тысячи лет эта потребность прекрасно работала на результат, люди в основном жили и умирали там, где родились, внутри сложившейся общности. Но начался двадцатый век, и страну перемешали, словно салат в миске — все регионы, языки, национальности и сословия. Устоявшаяся система рассыпалась в прах, но большевики очень быстро заново структурировали общество. Наличие общего внешнего врага во второй мировой войне довершило процесс. Конечно, внутри страны продолжалось движение — людей из Сибири бросали на восстановление Донбасса, а чеченцев и крымских татар, наоборот, принудительно двинули на восток, комсомольские стройки растаскивали молодежь по всей стране, но любой человек в любой момент был встроен в довольно небольшую группу — стройотряд, семья, коллектив на работе. Каждый понимал, где границы его группы. 

Двадцать первый век пришел с интернетом, и все изменилось. Сначала в нем сидело относительно немного людей, и все они были примерно одного типа: молодые, хорошо образованные, открытые новому, противостоящие телевизору и закоснелости. Эта среда была малоконфликтной. Но люди продолжали прибывать в интернет, и первоначальное единство размывалось — разница во взглядах, мировоззрении, возрасте, образовании привела к тому, что люди начали распределяться по разным ресурсам, будто по углам разбредались. Вот тут сидят те, кто попроще, дача и поделки из бутылок. Вот тут лидеры мнений и огромные дискуссии. А тут всякие веселые картинки и не грузите меня. И так далее. Казалось, что этим все и закончится, каждый найдет себе нишу, встроится в нее и так будет продолжаться.

Но люди в интернет продолжают прибывать, мир затекает в него широким потоком, причем приходят те, кто все это время от Сети был крайне далек. И через десять-пятнадцать лет после начала широкого распространения сетевого общения стало заметно явление, которое не сразу смогли оценить, — резкое повышение агрессивности. Нельзя стало слова сказать, чтобы кто-то не вообразил себя обиженным и не устроил скандал. Сначала это списывали на перенос из реальной жизни, говорили, каждому надо где-то пар спускать, а в интернете это можно делать безнаказанно. Но явление ширилось и кристаллизовалось, обрисовались контуры групп обид по интересам. Этих ранит безграмотность, этих мужской шовинизм, этих атеизм, этих, наоборот, религиозность, и так далее. Люди сбиваются в группы не по возрасту, полу, образованию и нации, людей стали объединять общие болевые точки. Ксенофобия оторвалась от бренного мира, но никуда не делась, она снова образует маленькие закрытые общины со своим уставом.  
Мы сделали круг и вернулись в ту же точку. 

***

Москва встретила низким серым небом и слякотной грязью летного поля. Желтые машины уныло месили ее щетками и гоняли скребками, никакого видимого эффекта не достигая.

Витя тоже был мрачен и темен, но Артем, совершенно не ожидавший, что его станут встречать, ничего спрашивать не стал, по лицу было видно — жопа. И раз встречает, значит, скажет.

— Хер ли ты телефон не берешь, — буркнул Витя, протягивая руку. 

Артем мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: он еще не привык маневрировать, попеременно отключая и включая телефоны, и вот пожалуйста, в первые же сутки облажался. Достал безжизненный «самсунг», с озабоченным видом потыкал в кнопки.

— Разрядился.

Витю, понятно, таким не обманешь, но сейчас он только рукой махнул, и это было дурным знаком. 

— Поехали. Наши все там. 

Они действительно все были там: Лаврова со сжатым в линию ртом и темными сухими глазами, ненакрашенная и потому будто затертая ластиком Ольга Андреевна, когда-то работавший с ними старичок Лукерин. Традиционно не было Варчука.

Витя кивнул всем и рухнул в кресло, будто подломился.

— У нас серия, Тема, — без приветствия сообщила Лаврова. — Третья машина.

Артем не стал спрашивать, о какой серии речь, это и так было ясно, но он все еще не понимал, почему у всех похоронный вид. Промахнулись, бывает. Он был прав, Варчук нет, первый раз, что ли?

— Любовник бывшей в СИЗО? — предположил он. 

— Естественно, — хмыкнул Витя. — Считай, сознался.

— Понятно. Вы мне хоть покажите, что там было. Что-нибудь необычное есть?

Все разом посмотрели на Артема, затем Ольга Андреевна медленно повернулась к Вите. 

— Ты ему что, не сказал?

Тот пожал плечами, растер ладонью лоб.

— Это Варчук, Тема, — сказала Лаврова. — Машина точно его, по телу работаем, но, судя по всему, это он. 

— Кто? Этого быть не может! — Артем подавил глупую улыбку, растер лицо и прошагал к окну. Когда он отучится улыбаться от неожиданности. — Не может. Он знал все детали, он бы...

— И все-таки это он.

Все молчали, пока Артем мерял шагами комнату, в которой никто не догадался включить свет, и в ней было так же пасмурно, как за окном. 

Они дают мне время осознать, думал Артем. Им кажется, что мне нужно время.

— Опять сильный мужчина средних лет. — Он прижал ладонь ко лбу и поймал себя на том, что повторяет Витино движение. — Все остальное?

— Один в один. Вчера была метель. Удушение. 

Оттепель часто бывает после метели, думал Артем. А после прошлого убийства было солнце.

— Монетка, волк… — продолжал перечислять Витя. — Только машина старье, механика, сцепление сгорело.

Артему захотелось уйти. Распахнуть дверь и вон отсюда, из этой комнаты с клетчатым низким потолком, от этого всего. Уйти и поверить, что ничего не случилось, что Варчук где-то там, надирается тихонечко за «танчиками» или втирает за жизнь очередной дурочке с чистыми глазенками. Все у него как обычно, пусть там и остается, и тогда Артему не нужно ничего решать…

— Я сейчас, — сказал он, выложил на подоконник из кармана «самсунг» и вышел.

Не так, как хотелось, конечно, не насовсем. Нашел в коридоре закуток потише, включил непривычный пока «сяоми». 

— Это мой новый телефон, — сообщил он Герману.

— Что, и у тебя эта херовина нашлась? А зачем новый номер, можно же просто...

Артем сморщился от несовместимости добродушной, домашней неспешности Герки с тем, что ему сейчас предстояло узнать. Но это придется сказать, это нужно сказать, Герман одно время дружил с Варчуком, оба любили потрындеть за пивком за политику, пожрать и погонять танчики.

— Все потом. Варчук убит. Детали позже. Вспомни, после той истории на трассе он что-то там себе придумал для подстраховки. Я слышал краем уха, а ты должен помнить. Что?

— Погоди. — Герман то ли прокашлялся, то ли подавил истерический смешок. — Как это убит?

— Потом. Сейчас мне нужна информация. Она у тебя в голове. 

— Я приеду. 

— Убью нахер, если ты здесь появишься! Вспомни про его машину! Сейчас. Что он придумал для подстраховки?

— Машина, машина. — Герман, кажется, ходил по комнате. — Это после того, как его грабанули?

— Да. 

— Там все просто, открывается любая пассажирская дверь, начинается запись в салоне, он заднюю камеру внутрь воткнул. 

— Облако или карта?

— Конечно облако! Он ее замаскировал, понятно, но все равно…

— Ясно! И чтоб сидел в своей Казани! — Артем отключил телефон и вернулся к остальным.

Никто за время его отсутствия не сдвинулся с места, они даже не разговаривали. Наверняка все слова были сказаны еще вчера.

— Нужны очень хорошие спецы, очень хорошие. — Артем смотрел на Айзану, если кто точно может найти, то она. — Если сможем взломать комп Варчука, мы увидим все. Все, от начала до конца. 

Витя сморщился, потом расправил лицо, посветлел, догадавшись.

— Камера в салоне?

— Да, после того случая под Саратовом.

— Он жил один, защита не должна быть сложной! — разволновалась Ольга Андреевна. Без привычно-четких бровей, ресниц и губ она казалась моложе и человечней.

— Я найду людей. — Айзана Манчин-Ооловна посмотрела Артему в глаза. — Как ты считаешь, его смерть случайность?

— Конечно нет. 

Она обвела вопросительным взглядом остальных. Все кивали.

— Значит, вы меня поймете. Группы не будет. Я отдаю дело, мы им не занимаемся. Тема, ты хорошо расслышал?

***

Машина осталась на парковке аэропорта, Артем начисто про нее забыл. Пришлось брать такси и возвращаться за ней. Витя предлагал подбросить немного, но Артему нужно было побыть одному, и он отказался.

В салоне мерзко пахло химией, с заднего сиденья Артему была видна только лысоватая макушка водителя, и он мысленно прикидывал, как упереться ногами в спинку, а потом разом накинуть шарф на шею. Держать нужно очень крепко, стоит намотать на кулаки, ведь наверняка рванется, вцепится руками… А что потом? Инстинктивно ударит по тормозам? Или нет? Наверняка сначала не поверит, что все по-настоящему, и потому затормозит — просто чтобы освободить себе руки и как следует взяться за ублюдка. Потеряет на этом несколько секунд, затем инерция толкнет его вперед, сосуды пережмутся и сознание начнет ослабевать. Паника. Сопротивление усилится, но станет беспорядочным. Даже если водитель сдвинет кресло назад, не страшно, ноги уперты в спинку, будет даже удобней. И с этого момента — только держать. Чувствовать, как рывки становятся слабее, как сознание гаснет, но тело еще подрагивает. Нужно продолжать держать, потому что это еще не конец. Его ни с чем не спутать...

Водитель обернулся. Неужто почуял неладное? 

— Вам не плохо? — спросил он. 

Артем покачал головой. Нет, он привалился головой к стеклу, чтобы сыроватый холод придерживал его в мире с запахом фальшивого лимона, в котором водителю меркнущим сознанием не нужно выбирать, как поступить… Ведь выбор у него есть. 

У каждого их троих он был, и все они выбрали одно и то же, защитную тактику. А можно было...

Артем закрыл глаза. 

Почему его так придавило смертью Варчука? Мало он видел смертей? Испытывал к этому усатому борову хоть какую-то симпатию? Нет, нет.

Чему там было симпатизировать. Бросил жену и дочку ради иногородней студенточки, прожил с ней пару лет, пока не сбежала. Потом были другие, но сбегали все. Да что студенточки, даже крепкого духом Германа тоже надолго не хватило. Варчук любил в жизни три вещи — выпивать, ковыряться в железках и пиздеть с умным видом. Его многочасовые монологи и степенность восхищали по первости юных дев, особенно духовно богатых, но даже эти наивные быстро понимали, что кроме них им ничего не светит: Варчук никогда не пойдет с ними в кино, не подарит цветы и не станет слушать, как прошел их день. Студенточки нужны ему были исключительно как восхищенная публика и бесплатная рабочая сила — уборка, стирка, готовка. Все, что он согласен был им предоставлять, — это возможность жить у него, и даже эту цену он считал завышенной. У студенточек явно было какое-то другое мнение, сменялись они все чаще, а Варчук становился все грузнее телом и умом, и даже Герман в конце концов устал от многословных изложений конспирологических теорий и аккуратно прекратил общение. Последние годы Варчук жил один, и любимых занятий у него осталось два. Жаль его было? Не особенно. Артем всегда считал алкоголизм всего лишь способом самоубийства, получившим широкое распространение потому, что менее растянутые во времени способы осуждаются социумом. Так от чего так муторно на душе?

Артем включил «самсунг», набрал Германа. Нужно еще раз четко ему объяснить, чтобы не вздумал возвращаться в Москву. Никакая моральная поддержка сейчас Артему не требуется. И вообще нехрен под ногами путаться. Да, вот так и сказать. 

***

Семка спать отказывался.

Ира уже прочла ему книжку, спела песню про котика и про снежок, полежала с ним, посидела рядом со своей книгой — бесполезно. Семка явно отбывал номер и ждал, пока матери надоет. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, он тут же сполз с кровати и помчался в коридор.  
Ира швырнула книгу и отправилась следом. Она сейчас убьет любого, кто окажется за дверью. Любого! Она потратила полтора часа на укладывание, а какому-то дебилу приспичило названивать!

За дверью оказался Артем, и убить его Ира не успела — ну, это как обычно. Деятельный у нее братик, хочешь убить, сначала поймай. Вот и сейчас он уже успел скинуть куртку на диван, подхватил Семку на руки, и все, не успела. Ира вздохнула. 

— Наверное, сегодня инопланетяне высадятся. Такие люди нас почтили вниманием. 

— Не бухти, показывай давай свой шкаф. Мне Герман весь мозг выжрал.

— Мы спать сейчас должны! Ты позвонить не мог, что ли?

— А ты могла бы не выключать телефон. — Артем пощекотал Семку, которому только того и надо было, и ссадил на пол. Понятное дело, в нем уже пятнадцать кило, четверть дядькиного веса, это только Герман может позволить себе играть в «самолетик». 

Ира торжествующе ткнула Артему в нос телефон — не выключен, выкуси, шерлок! 

— Я все твои отмазки наизусть знаю.

— Могло прокатить, — пожал плечами Артем, никакого раскаяния не демонстрируя. — Так, я вижу шкаф. Сема, брысь. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать надо? — Ира уволокла Семку подальше от высоченной, до потолка, дверцы, которую Артем принялся осматривать.

— А вот и выясним.

— Ладно, раз спать ты нам все равно не дал, — решила Ира, — сходим погулять. Попробую его вымотать. 

— Даже чаю не предложишь?

Ира оглянулась на брата. Пришел помогать, хотя она уже перестала на него рассчитывать, а теперь вместо своего любимого «сделать все в тишине и одиночестве» просит не уходить?

— Голодный, что ли?

— Только прилетел из Самары.

— Когда ты уже научишься нормально с людьми говорить, вот скажи? — Ира ткнула пальцем Артему в грудь раз, а потом дважды повторила для убедительности. — Тебе скоро тридцатник! Ты мог сказать, что ты в Самаре, мог позвонить и предупредить, что придешь. Мог сказать привет, сестренка, как у тебя дела. Но ты пришел чисто пожрать!

— Поработать за еду, — рассмеялся Артем. — Просто так ты только Германа кормишь!

— Потому что это мне нужен такой муж, а ты его захапал!

— Что делать, если я старше и умнее.

Фыркнув, Ира сунула Семку в детский столик и полезла в холодильник. Улыбка не сходила с ее лица, пока она ставила греться борщ и натирала чесноком хлебные корочки. Мама всегда так делала, а мама — это то, что их объединяет, и это ее заслуга, что дети-погодки оказались рождены от разных отцов. 

Им обоим полагалось в будущем большое счастье, потому что Артем вырос похожим на мать, тоже была с виду феечка, а по жизни бультерьер, а Ира — копия отца-гренадера. И что в итоге, где счастье-то? Артему материнская внешность жизнь портит, а ей метр восемьдесят и широченные плечи совершенно не в кассу. Всю жизнь они друг другу завидовали, но Ира утешала себя, что когда-нибудь счастье ей дадут. Ну да, вон оно, счастье, раскидало по столу конструктор, собирает паровозик.

— Так и молчишь? — спросил Артем, входя в кухню и усаживаясь перед Семкой. — И опять собираешь без инструкции? 

— Отказывается в них даже смотреть. Настырный, просто жуть, сам — и все. 

— Сам, — повторил Семка. Рельсы сложить не получалось, он хмурился и выпячивал губы. А настроения-то нет, думала Ира, не спал, может распсиховаться. 

— Я тебе так скажу, Семыч, «сам» — это хорошая жизненная позиция, надежная. — Артем соединил две части рельса, но тут же разломал и занялся зданием станции. Ира наблюдала, как Семка утащил у Артема из-под руки брошенные части и соединил тоже. Разломал. Соединил снова. Она улыбнулась, Артем заметил и подмигнул втихаря. 

— Как там шкаф?

— Иди смотри, вроде не падает.

— Значит, ты разбираешься в шкафах? — Ира выставила на стол тарелку с борщом. — Буду иметь в виду. Может, я даже покормлю тебя в следующий раз просто так.

— Ты не видела, кто его ремонтировал. — Артем понюхал хлебную корочку, откусил. — И никто не видел. Значит, ничего не было. 

Они рассмеялись, Семка решил, что это над ним, и надулся. Ира поспешила к нему отвлечь, пока не раскапризничался.

— Идем гулять, Сема? Тем, раз ты тут, сходишь с нами в магазин, мы быстренько оденемся? 

Артем кивнул, не отвлекаясь от борща. 

Гулять зимой Ира терпеть не могла: сначала одень Семку, потом кое-как сама, тащи санки, снегокат, ледянку или еще какую-нибудь хрень, чувствуй себя пингвином с пингвиненком, во дворе обнаружь, что засыпанный песком с солью снег превратился в грязную жижу, ничего по ней не едет, между сугробами и припарковавшимися машинами не пролезть, на детскую площадку уборочный трактор сгреб черную кашу с дорожек, и она застыла остроконечными барханами, а лестница в магазин обросла льдом и для двух пингвинов с пожитками стала серьезным препятствием. Но даже если ее, лестницу эту, победить, в магазине Семке быстро станет жарко и скучно и он начнет клянчить шоколадки. Так что братик удачно зашел, надо пользоваться. 

Довольная подвернувшейся возможностью, Ира оставила Артема с Семкой на детской площадке, мельком поразившись, что кто-то прорубил дорогу к ней сквозь грязевые гребни — неужели у них завелся дворник? Не теряя времени, она как следует затарилась и отнесла добычу домой. Настроение у Иры было почти радужное, когда она спустилась обратно во двор и увидела, что Семка штурмует развалины снежной крепости, а Артем присел перед девочкой лет семи и не замечает, что со спины к нему приближается очень решительно настроенная женщина в короткой шубке. Высоченные шпильки и снег мешали ей идти так быстро, как ей бы хотелось, и она закричала издалека:

— Виолетта, отойди от этого человека! Я сколько раз говорила, что с незнакомыми говорить нельзя! Они всегда прикидываются добренькими, а потом затащат в машину и никто тебя не найдет!

Артем поднялся и оглянулся. 

— Нечего на меня смотреть! Отойди от ребенка!

Артем заинтересованно повернулся к девочке:

— Кто эта женщина?

— Моя мама. Мам, это же Артем!

— Я сказала, отойди от ребенка! Я полицию вызову!

— Я и есть полиция. — Артем привычно махнул корочками, что женщину несколько обескуражило, а тут и Ира подобралась, встала рядом для поддержки. 

— Он с ребенком гуляет, с ума-то не сходите, — посоветовала она матери девочки, сняла Семку со снежной стены, поставила на ноги. 

— Вот пусть и гуляет, а не знакомится с девочками!

— Так, остановились, — выставил ладони Артем и снова обратился к девочке: — Это твоя мама? А кто тогда Лера, почему ты была у нее?

— Лера моя няня. — Виолетта неловко засеменила вбок, потому что мать дернула ее за руку, подтаскивая ближе. 

— Почему вы ее расспрашиваете? Вы не имеете права задавать ей вопросы без меня!

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста. — Артем посмотрел на женщину. Та уже открыла рот, чтобы огрызнуться, потом вспомнила, кажется, про корочки, и ответила спокойней:

— Иванникова Людмила Викторовна. 

Ира тихонько фыркнула. У Артема такие штуки сами собой выходят, вроде не делает ничего особенного, а люди что-то чуют и дают заднюю. Это Ира еще в школе выяснила, когда переросла своего старшего брата и нашлись желающие над этим поржать.

— Людмила Викторовна, мы с вашей дочерью уже виделись раньше, в квартире Валерии Маркеловой. И я был уверен, что это ее дочь. Удивился, что ребенок гуляет без матери.

— Я же говорю вам, это няня. Она живет этажом ниже, забирает Виолетту после школы и, если я занята, отвозит на занятия. С чего вы решили вообще, что она мать? Выдумали тоже, ей самой лет сколько? В школе она рожала, что ли?

— Все понятно. — Артем улыбнулся девочке, и та просияла тоже. — Ошибка вышла, прошу прощения. 

Семка закряхтел: он успел по новой влезть на стену и застрял ногой меж снежных камней. Ире стало не до разговора, надо снимать, внизу ледяные глыбы, на такие не дай бог свалиться. 

Няня этажом ниже — это прямо здорово, размышляла она под возмущенные вопли разлученного со стеной Семки. Ей бы такая тоже не помешала, садик до шести, а пока по пробкам доедешь, бывает, что уже семь, и воспиталки смотрят волком, хотя Ира всегда им компенсирует. Ну, может, затем и смотрят, чтобы не расслаблялась, продолжала платить. Попросить, может, телефончик этой Леры?

***

— Прости, что звоню, просто ты пропал, и я немного… Ну, потерял ориентиры. — По голосу было слышно, что Богдан виновато улыбается. — Мне бы хотелось понимать, какие у тебя на меня планы, брать мне смены у Леры или у тебя есть какая-то работа. 

— Конечно есть. — Артем потер затылок. Он не хотел сейчас этого звонка. 

— У тебя все нормально?

— Нет. Произошло несчастье с моим знакомым, и мне пока не до нашего дела.

— Понимаю… Если я могу чем-то помочь…

— Не думаю. Но спасибо, я буду иметь в виду. — Артем нажал отбой. 

Ему сейчас нужна пауза, а еще звонок от Лавровой, только эти две вещи, все остальное не важно.

Убийца должен, должен ошибиться наконец! Видеорегистраторов с облачным хранением еще очень-очень мало, всего несколько моделей, Артем и сам про них не знал бы, если бы не Варчук. Шанс напороться на такой точно не выше, чем быть застуканным за поджогом машины, и никакой сколь угодно умный человек не способен знать и предусмотреть все! Даже если думает, что Бог его любит. 

Тем более если так думает. Потому что божьей любви, в отличие от человеческой, хватает на многих.

***

Как так вышло, что самая сильная и неоднозначная твоя вещь менее всего известна? Я о «Гондле». Может, потому что ее не перевести в формат песни? За прошедшие сто лет поэзия как декламирование оживала ненадолго только в шестидесятые годы, тогда поэты собирали залы, выступали по радио. Не знаю,что стало причиной, ведь ни до, ни после поэзия без музыки широкой популярности не имела, и это наводит на мысль, что форма декламирования неестественна по сути своей, а гораздо более древняя песня прекрасно себя чувствует до сих пор. Хотя что я объясняю, когда Вертинский твой ровесник. И тебя поют, конечно. Я включу самые известные.

Больше всего версий «Жирафа», мне нравится вот это исполнение, Елена Ваенга. С ним все просто, это ведь традиционная форма романса.

Щелкает кнопка мыши, звучит песня.

Много «Волшебной скрипки» и «Еще не раз вы вспомните меня». 

«Я верил, я думал..» сначала спел Вертинский, а позже Гребенщиков, но оба срезали первую половину текста и изменили слова, мне это не нравится.

Есть вещи необычные, слушай, это «Сон». Тут электронные инструменты, экспрессивное исполнение, ничего от романса не осталось, но вышло очень-очень органично. И ни одно слово не сдвинуто.

Но ты замечаешь, думаю, что в основном музыка незамысловата? Это скорее аккомпанемент тексту, ему отдается основная роль, его опасаются заслонить новоделом. 

Но если ты хочешь услышать что-то действительно удачное, оно есть не у маститых и признанных певцов, а у фольклорной группы «Мельница», псевдоним солистки Хелависа, потому что начинали они с кельтики. Сама поэт, пускай средненький, она ничего бояться не стала, не тронула ни буквы в тексте, но дополнила его голосом и музыкой до по-настоящему сильной песни. 

Слушай.

*звучит песня «Змей»*

Удивительно, что чаще именно женщины исполняют тебя удачней, а ведь ты считаешься мужским поэтом за мачизм, конкистадорство и снисходительный к слабому полу тон. 

К чему я завел этот разговор? К тому, что стихотворения могут жить своей отдельной жизнью, а поэма — такой формат, который в наше время никуда не пристроить. По поэме не снять фильм, их тематика, как правило, не подходит для мюзиклов. Остается только театр, но и там спрос на поэтические постановки не велик. Это только мое мнение, я не имею отношения к театру и мало о нем знаю, но я вижу результат — «Гондлу» не ставят и не знают.

Еще интересней с отношением литературоведения к этой поэме. Преобладает, если не довлеет, одна черно-белая трактовка. В ней есть волки-язычники и лебеди-христиане. Главная героиня тоже контрастно-двоична, она Лера и Лаик, солнце и луна, волк и лебедь, идеальная королева двух родов. А вот Гондла, который должен был стать мужем Леры и идеальным королем, ибо волк по рождению, но воспитан лебедями, с задачей не справляется, и вместо того, чтоб объединить два рода, он идет путем Христа, пытаясь спасти волчьи души, превратить их в лебедей. Он считает, Создателю угодны лебеди. Гондла не способен держать равновесие, как Лера-Лаик, он физически слаб, зато он поэт, и спасение души кажется ему важной задачей. Его поступок трактуют то как умаление себя, высшую степень самопожертвования, то как высокопарное самооправдание своей ничтожности, но! В любом случае упрощают историю и не хотят видеть противоречий, опять пресловутая метла Оккама, бедствие двадцатого века. Ведь на самом деле в Гондле нет и не было ни капли волчьей крови! Он верит в свое волчье происхождение, потому что его обманули, но он лебедь, а еще он родной брат Леры-Лаик. И выходит, что злые волки-язычники, отнявшие его невесту, презираемые им за бездушие и жестокость, на самом деле осознанно спасали его от греха кровосмешения. Не он спасал их души! А они — его. 

И никакой Гондла не Иисус, он слабый, ничтожный человек, в гордыне своей возомнивший себя спасителем, лучше других понимающим, как устроен мир. Но он не понимает. Он не видит спасения и не знает правды. 

Только перед смертью он говорит свое знаменитое и гениальное «Я — монета, которой Создатель покупает спасенье волков». Может быть, близость смерти помогла ему понять действительно важное. Но и это важное постоянно трактуют в той же черно-белой языческо-христианской двоичности! Опять жертва во спасение волчьих душ. Но погодите, мы же только что выяснили: светлого лебедя и жестокосердных волков тут нет. Думаю, путаница происходит потому, что христианство продолжает застить глаза литературоведам. Ведь по сути все предельно просто, нужно только отказаться от концепции высшей ценности лебединой души. 

Не души Создатель покупает этой монетой, а жизни волков. Потому что волки такие же дети его, он не жаждет их исправления и уничтожения. Волки и лебеди — единство и борьба противоположностей, и если одна сторона исчезнет, второй тоже не станет. Волки угодны Создателю такими, какие они есть. Они не хуже лебедей, не заготовки для чего-то более ценного.

Создателю не нужно спасение волчьих душ и отращивание им крыльев. Ему нужно, чтобы волки были.

На самом деле, для меня эта странность трактовки — загадка. Я могу понять, почему в наше время поэму рассматривают через призму религии, сейчас дошло до того, что не каждый рискнет назвать себя вслух атеистом. Но почему советское атеистическое литературоведение отказывалось видеть другой смысл? Он ведь лежит на поверхности, совершенно очевидный для любого образованного человека: жертва не может быть увечной, бракованной, это аксиома, это базис любой религии, жертва должна быть ценной. А Гондла горбун! Все совершенно прозрачно! Увечных не жертвуют богу, их забирают волки. Те, чье предназначение убивать. Так почему от этого смысла отворачивались и продолжают отворачиваться? Да потому что фундамент любой власти — монополия на убийство. Стоит ей нарушиться, и власть рассыпается. Революции происходят не из-за социальных конфликтов, не потому, что верхи что-то там не могут или низы не хотят. Не потому, что на Солнце пятна.

А потому что волки вырываются на волю. Настоящие волки. Не клоуны на байках, не татуированные качки с ЧСВ, не шакалы-гопники.

Настоящие волки.

Серые звери.

***

Все знали, что будет тяжело, но, кроме Лукерина, все пришли — разящий перегаром и одеколоном Витя, Ольга Андреевна в вычурном синем платье, явно новом и недешевом, непривычно суетливая Лаврова. 

Усталый капитан, немолодой, с неряшливой щетиной, пытался их отговорить, произносил правильные слова — такое даже посторонним людям видеть тяжело, какой смысл, давайте я дам вам нарезку, где виден убийца, только не очень-то его видно. 

Ее.

Артем кивнул, не удивившись. Разумеется, женщина, причем молодая, ни на что другое уже пуганый Варчук не купился бы, только на возможность распустить перья, уж какие они там у него остались. 

Незнакомые Артему опера возились с компом, пока все рассаживались, а потом стало тихо, и все смотрели, как садится в салон замерзшая девчонка, вся закутанная, в шапочке с розовым помпоном, шмыгает носом, растирает себе плечи, а Варчук поглядывает на нее, и взгляд его становится романтичным, плечи расправляются, и даже двойных подбородков становится будто меньше. Возникает и потихоньку разогревается беседа — ее слышно урывками, камера писала по десять через десять секунд, но и так было ясно, что тему подкинула девчонка, а Варчука понесло прямо с места в карьер, он принялся токовать в режиме монолога про параллели начала двадцатого века и двадцать первого. Неплохо говорил, кстати, Артему понравилось, как он разнес массовое стремление проводить параллели и делать из этого далеко идущие выводы — почему не сравнивают с девятнадцатым веком? Мало информации? А тут такой случай удачный, материала достаточно и цифра красивая? Но откуда допущение, что доступность информации — это признак наличия в ней какого-то особенного смысла? Понятно, что это особенность человеческой психики, все мы анализируем прошлое и экстраполируем его на будущее, но в реалиях достаточно динамичного развития это скорее недостаток, мы уже не дикари, которые проживали жизнь в одних и тех же, с небольшими вариациями, условиях. Тогда будущее было относительно предсказуемым, а теперь подобные экстраполяции нас подводят, вместо трезвого анализа действительности мы пытаемся натянуть ее на глобус своих ожиданий, а она все не лезет и не лезет. Мы разочаровываемся, но вместо того, чтобы перестать проводить несуществующие параллели, мы наращиваем усилия. Все оттого, что наш мозг обманывают мелкие совпадения, которые действительно существуют, причем часть из них случайна, а часть — закономерная производная от совпадения условий, но возьмем, к примеру, революцию, которую все так ждут в две тысячи семнадцатом году... 

Артем слушал бы и дальше, но девчонка, кажется, точку зрения Варчука не разделяла, отмалчивалась, куталась в шарф. Он вообще очень тихо говорила, местами не разобрать, но когда Варчука смущало отсутствие реакции?

Беседа прервалась — у девочки пошла носом кровь, она принялась истерично ее размазывать, Варчук остановил машину, нашел салфетки, помог перебраться на заднее сиденье и там лечь.

Ольга Андреевна издала горлом сдавленный звук и вышла, один из оперов выскочил следом, Витя стискивал до желваков челюсти. 

— Какая же сука. Просит помочь, а сама….

Артем смотрел на экран. Там Варчук как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил рассуждать с того места, на котором остановился. А потом мелькнул шарф, и девчонка прижалась губами к уху Варчука. Кажется, она что-то ему шептала, а он был пока не столько испуган, сколько сбит с толку. 

— Уговорила затормозить, — сказал кто-то за спиной Артема.

Уговорила, это он и сам видел. Что за слова она нашла? Почему Варчук поверил? Был ли шарф еще довольно слабым и он планировал освободить себе руки и сорвать его? Казалось ли ему все происходящее игрой? Ограблением? Этого уже не узнать. Но как только он сделал, что было сказано, лицо девчонки исчезло за подголовником. Она уперлась ногами в спинку сиденья и рванула шарф.

Артем досмотрел до того момента, когда задняя дверь открылась. Убийца вышла, в салоне потемнело.

— Открыла капот. Тут долго ничего не происходит. — Капитан взял пульт и перемотал. — Вот. Тут она суется в салон и что-то делает, непонятно, помпон мешает. 

— Вешает монетку, — пробормотал Витя.

— Да, похоже. — Капитан перемотал и посмотрел еще раз. — На убитого ноль внимания.

Артему не сразу удалось разомкнуть губы, они спеклись, будто он сто лет не говорил.

— Ей не стыдно и не жаль, — говорит он. — Она опирается рукой на его колено, как на мебель. 

— Маньячка? — спросил капитан, и Артем поморщился, ну что за мода все упрощать и объяснять маньяками. Не нужно ничего понимать, выстраивать, сказал «маньяк» — и готово, как удобно.

— Нет. Просто во всем этом убийство для нее не главное. 

— Она убивает не для себя, — произнесла Лаврова, и Артем обернулся посмотреть ей в глаза. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Она технично исполняет — что? 

— Допустим, ритуальное принесение в жертву. Парафрения или вроде того. — Капитан потер небритые щеки ладонями.

Артем посмотрел на него с интересом: не такого уж дуболома поставили на это дело. Вот с этого бы и начинал, а не с маньяков.

— Жертва во имя спасения человечества? Запросто. Хотя торжественности я не вижу. 

Капитан развел руками, мол, чем богаты. 

— Все еще держим в голове имитацию, — напомнила Лаврова.

— У меня тоже укрепилось ощущение театральной постановки, — признался Артем. — Как будто она готовит сцену для зрителя… Чтобы кто-то увидел. 

— Ты все про камеры? — встрепенулся Витя. — Не, я проверил, нифига нет.

— Камер не засекли, а вот знак нашли, — сказал капитан. — Такой, с табличками, ремонт, объезд… Смешная вышла штука. Гришаев, покажи им.

Молоденький опер, тот, что выбегал вслед за Ольгой Андреевной и незамеченным просочился обратно, достал из кармана телефон и принялся в нем рыться.

— Вот, смотрите. Человек случайно поймал в регистратор.

Коротенький ролик в «инстаграме» какого-то con-62 показывал, как столб с двумя табличками внезапно сам собой поворачивается к лесу задом, к дороге передом, и с этого момента поворот направо становится запрещен, всех отправляют в объезд.

— Вот такое кино и немцы. — Опер широко улыбнулся. — Со столба все уже убрано, конечно, а жаль, я бы поглядел, как сделано. Дистанционное управление не вопрос, а чем столб повернули?

— Да раз плюнуть, — авторитетно вмешался Витя. — За угол крепишь тросик, лебедочку маленькую, и крутанет как нефиг делать. Если не дергать, конечно, а плавненько. 

— Тельфер. — Кажется, капитан любил умные слова. — Он вот такой, с буханку, а полтонны тянет. В сугробе спрятать легко.

Артема технические подробности не интересовали совершенно, Лаврову тоже, может, поэтому они долго смотрели друг на друга. По лицу Айзаны никогда и ничего прочесть не удавалось, и этот раз не стал исключением, а за свое Артем не волновался, он думал о своем. Например, о том, что надо бы попросить Женю Чижика еще об одной услуге: пускай проверит, не покупал ли Герман билет в Москву. 

***

— Хорошо, что мы это увидели, — сказал Артем, на ходу натягивая куртку.

Витя только поморщился.

— И что хорошего? Он мне даже материалы не позволил посмотреть, прикинь? Мы к ним как люди, все отдали… Ну и нахер.

— Дурак ты, Вить. Не дают лезть в расследование? И правильно делают, тебе оно надо? Попустись уже, пускай капитан работает, вроде толковый мужик. Нельзя мешать работу и личное, я тебе объяснять должен, что ли? Тебе?

— Ну и нахрена тогда мы сюда приперлись? Интересное кино посмотреть? Да оно, блядь, мне теперь сниться будет!

— Наоборот, хорошо, что мы все это увидели. — Артем придержал распсиховавшегося Витю за локоть, не давая влезть в машину и уехать. — Я тебе так скажу. Если Варчук сейчас сидит на облачке и меня слышит, то он со мной согласится. Ну, сначала попсихует, конечно, но потом согласится, что умер он правильно, как надо умер. Смотри: потрепался за жизнь, он это любит; с девушкой, это он снова любит, а потом умер не запойным, никому не нужным жирным мудаком, а довольно эффектно, при всеобщем внимании. Все пункты как по виш-листу. Не факт, Виктор Сергеевич, что нам с тобой так же свезет.

— Ты больной. — Витя смотрел уже не зло, а устало. Долго смотрел, потом криво ухмыльнулся. — Но не поспоришь. Все как он любит!

Артем стоял у фонаря, пока красные огоньки витиной машины не скрылись из виду. 

Капитан и в самом деле не дурак, нечего Вите соваться в расследование, слишком близко к сердцу он все принял. Ведь не любил Варчука, кто вообще его любил, просто смерть неожиданно оказалась не там, на другой стороне, а прямо здесь, на этой, и Витя испуган этой непривычной диспозицией. Ничего, сейчас прокатится, подумает над словами Артема, должно попустить, ведь смерть, идеально подходящая Варчуку, не может подходить Вите, это уже не тень над каждым, а частный, индивидуально подогнанный случай. Должно помочь. 

Нечего Вите делать в этом деле. И никому из них. 

***

Костер трещал промороженными ветками, дымил, плевался искрами, но Артем смотрел на него и не мог отвести глаз. Слабое низкое пламя текло по углям, отливало сиреневым и зеленым, меж полешек вскипала вода, с них и натекшая. Сырые дрова, сказал Богдан, а больше не говорил ничего, сидел на чурбачке и тюкал топором поленце, превращая его в елочку — только такие и горели, ничто другое не сработало, даже бензин. 

Артем в жизни не разводил костров, тем более в зимнем лесу, да и на мотоциклах до этого вечера не катался, не собирался даже, а вот так все в этот вечер сложилось. 

Пару часов назад он позвонил Богдану и предложил сходить пива выпить — вызывался чем-то помочь? Как раз подходящий случай. А Богдан сказал, что пиво фигня, и если надо поставить на место голову, он знает вариант получше, будет через десять минут. Пока Артем раздумывал, что за вариант он собирается ему предложить — наркоту, девок, какую-нибудь оккультную хрень, — меж припаркованных машин с тугим рокотом прокрался мотоцикл и замер перед подъездом. В наступившей тишине Богдан деловито осведомился, случалось ли Артему ездить на мотоцикле, кратко пояснил, куда ноги, куда руки, чуть крутнув, нахлобучил ему на голову шлем, и долго подтягивал ремешки, хмурился, просил открыть рот, снова возился. Артем чувствовал себя то ли куклой, то ли маленьким мальчиком, о нем заботились, но его мнения не спрашивали. Чужие пальцы легко касались шеи, ныряли между мягкой внутренней обивкой и висками, от рукавов куртки крепко пахло кожей, от Богдана — горечью, уже Артему знакомой. То, как пухлая нижняя губа подворачивается под верхние зубы, и клыки, острее и длиннее прочих зубов, продавливают на ней две аккуратные ямки, он тоже уже не раз видел, Богдан всегда так делал, когда был чем-то увлечен. 

— Немного не твой размер, но сойдет, — прозвучал наконец вердикт. — Садись и держись крепче. Не хочу возвращаться на работу к Лере. 

Артем держался, еще бы нет. Была в его жизни прекрасная история про мотоциклиста, потерявшего на МКАДе пассажирку и с перепугу рванувшего в Белоруссию, еле успели поймать. А еще была жесткая, с рельефным треугольником меж лопаток, куртка, рев мотора и сливающиеся перед глазами рыже-красные огни.

Огней становилось меньше, темноты — больше, и небо, городское и потому желтое, над лесом стало сизоватым и светлым. Спрашивать о чем-то на ходу смысла не было, и Артем не спрашивал. Почему-то не спрашивал и потом, когда они слезли с байка и покатили его в лес, на боковую дорожку. Богдан явно знал, что делает, и Артема это устраивало. Байк ехать по снегу не хотел, они запыхались, разогрелись, кое-как вдвоем дотащили его до поваленной у дороги сосны.

Артем огляделся. Странное дело, лес вдали от фонарей не был темным, белый снег, черные стволы, все хорошо видно. 

Богдан молча занимался одному ему понятными делами, что-то доставал из отсеков по бокам, Артем понятия не имел, как они у мотоциклов называются, тоже багажник или есть другое слово? На обметенной от снега сосне один за другим выкладывались в ряд разнокалиберные свертки, термос, топор. Артем, не зная, чем себя занять, сел было на поваленное дерево, но понял, что идея плохая, задница мгновенно заледенела. Взял в руку и задумчиво покрутил топорик. Не новый, ручка потертая.

— Сруби пару веток, которые торчат, — посоветовал Богдан, продолжая возиться с байком. — Они должны быть посуше. 

Артем с детства ничего не рубил, только почему не попробовать. Кое-как оттяпал ветки, скорее надрубил и отломал, но главное ведь результат, верно? Пока возился, Богдан расчистил место под костер — и на этом все у них застопорилось. Наломанные ветки загораться не желали, как их Богдан ни складывал, с какой стороны ни поджигал. Бумага, береста и чуток бензина были опробованы, результата ноль. Артем думал, на этом все, вечеринка провалена, но Богдан углубился в лес, с оглушительным хрустом отломал и приволок довольно толстую ветку, которую обтесал от коры, расщепил, и о чудо, она загорелась. 

В свертках оказались маленькие сардельки и хлеб, в термосе чай, в чехлах — сложенные гармошкой коврики с фольгой. Оказывается, на таких сидеть не холодно. 

Костер так и не стал большим, жидко тек по поленьям, но смотреть в него было прикольно, и рядом — тепло. Артем чувствовал, как сам оттаивает вместе с чернеющими ветками, с него тоже стекает и с шипением исчезает лишнее, тяжелое. Думал ли он о чем-то, глядя в пламя? Если только о том, что вот так примерно выглядит счастье: в кружке горячий чай, на палочках пузатые шпикачки — лопаются, капают жиром в костер, над головой — небо, звезды, а вокруг непроглядной стеной лес, шевелится под ветром, поскрипывает похрустывает. И Богдан тюкает топором очередную «елочку». Отчего-то этот стук не раздражает, наоборот, от него уютно. 

— Тебя отец научил этому? — Артем кивнул на топор.

— Нет, я... — Богдан посмотрел в глаза и спросил: — Не будешь смеяться?

Артем помотал головой. 

— Я увлекался постапом, ну, знаешь, мир после катастрофы…

— Ты выживальщик? — догадался Артем.

— Ну такой. — Богдан улыбнулся. — Настоящего из меня не вышло. Но мне понравилось ходить в одиночные походы на несколько дней, здорово лечит голову. 

— В любой непонятной ситуации уходи в лес?

— Это работает, — пожал плечами Богдан. 

Артем кивнул. Работает. 

— А когда один, еще сильнее. — Богдан подкинул «елочку» в костер и отложил топорик.

— Социальная депривация.

Снова молчали, молчать было так же хорошо, как перекидываться словами. А еще греть руки о железные бока кружки и смотреть, как искры огненными змейками ввинчиваются в ночное небо и исчезают.

Артем поймал осторожный взгляд Богдана и улыбнулся. 

— Никогда не был в лесу зимой, — признался он.

— Нравится?

Артем кивнул.

— Это лайт-версия. — Богдан теперь смотрел ему в глаза открыто. — Я больше люблю с ночевкой и подальше, в дебри. У меня палатка есть одноместная, маленькая, как гроб, спальник зимний. Лежишь на спине посреди ледяной темноты и тишины, и в голове ни-че-го. В какой-то момент просто перестаешь понимать, жив ты или уже умер, на том свете или на этом. Кроме твоего сознания и тепла ничего нет, вокруг пустота и холод. Космос. Ты сам и есть весь мир, другого нет. А потом ты засыпаешь… И остается только тело. Без присмотра. Крошечная теплая точка посреди смерти.

— Здорово, — прошептал Артем. Хотелось разорвать зрительный контакт, отвести взгляд, но почему-то как с костром, не выходило. В свете костра лицо Богдана казалось медной маской прекрасного бога, юного и древнего, в темных глазах отражалось пламя, и страшно было сморгнуть это видение, рассеять сладкую жуть. 

— Но ты просыпаешься, — тоже шепотом продолжил Богдан. — И тогда появляется свет, тени, птицы, звуки. Ты умираешь в темноте и рождаешь новый мир. Сам.

У Артема волосы поднялись на затылке, он поежился.

— Замерз? — Богдан широко улыбнулся, и морок сошел как не было. Громко щелкнула ветка в костре.

— Ветер. 

— Погоди. — Богдан легко поднялся и вернулся с тем свертком, который еще не разворачивал. Раскатал рулон, вжикнул молнией и набросил себе и Артему на спину большое одеяло, мягкое внутри, шуршащее снаружи. — Тот самый спальник. 

Артем подвернул к себе пухлый край, стало еще уютнее. 

— Расскажи тоже что-нибудь. — Богдан толкнул его локтем. — У тебя должны быть детективные байки.

Байки, понятно, были, их бы хватило на двухнедельный поход, но Артему веселиться не хотелось, настроение не то. И он рассказал про реку в Сибири, на берегу которой каждую весну находили пару обуви с обрубками ног. Бились несколько лет, а так и не выяснили, чьи ноги. Не проводить же днк-тесты всех родственников пропавших, тут счет на сотни тысяч. Потом рассказал про старушку-серийную убийцу, которая заманивала к себе алкашиков, а больше их никто не видел, потому что старушка годами кормила всех окрестных кошек и собак. И про странную монету рассказал — находили на трупах, что она означает, так никто и не понял. Да и не монета это была, а не пойми что, металлический кругляш с волком на одной стороне, волчицей на другой. 

Богдан слушать умел не хуже, чем говорить. И под одним одеялом с ним было тепло. 

Пускай Артем не лежал на спине в закрытом на молнию гробу посреди Космоса, ему все равно казалось, что весь мир, какой существует, сейчас здесь, он сжат в треугольник тепла на шкуре огромного камня, летящего сквозь ледяное ничто: два человеческих тела и маленький тусклый костер.

Не очень-то верилось, что снова будет свет, шум, другие люди. Или не очень-то хотелось, чтобы они снова были.

***

Ключ не лез в замок, и пока Артем проверял, той ли стороной он его сует, дверь распахнулась без его участия.

— Ты приехал, — сказал Артем стоящему на пороге Герману. Замечание не слишком-то умное, но для половины второго ночи понятное.

— От тебя пахнет костром. — Герман посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. 

А в квартире пахнет вкусной едой, думал Артем, скидывая обувь. Проклятье, как не вовремя. Герман внимательно следил за ним взглядом, но не подходил — чуял что-то? Не знал, как себя вести?

— Есть будешь? — спросил он.

— Почему ты не предупредил, что приедешь? 

— А должен предупреждать? 

Артем прошел мимо него в ванную, долго мыл руки, смотрел на себя в зеркало. Еще бы Герман не заподозрил неладное, как раз такая темная кайма вокруг рта бывает когда долго целуешься на свежем воздухе. И глаза блестят вот так, и щеки полыхают. Конечно, он это помнит, не так много времени прошло. И нет смысла рассказывать ему про обтертые влажной салфеткой губы и пользу прогулок на свежем воздухе. 

Артем наклонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо водой.  
Как же все это не вовремя. 

Зазвонил телефон в кармане, Артем достал, посмотрел на экран — ну конечно, Чижик, спешит сообщить, что билеты из Казани не просто куплены, но и уже использованы. 

К черту. 

Артем растер лицо полотенцем и вышел из ванной.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он. 

— Говори. — Так и не сдвинувшийся с места Герман убрал руки в карманы, подпер спиной стену.

— Я рассказывал тебе про этого студента, — смотреть прямо в глаза было непросто, но не смотреть означало дать надежду. — Я на него запал. Это серьезно.

— Спали? — Было видно, как непросто Герману даются даже самые короткие реплики, лицо отяжелело, движение губ требовало усилий. 

— Еще нет. Но это вопрос времени. — Артем тоже ронял фразы, как камни. — Мне лучше уйти. Мне жаль, что так вышло. У тебя сейчас своих проблем хватает. А тут еще это.  
Я пытался тебя остановить.

— И что бы изменилось за пару дней?

Артем пожал плечами и сунул ноги обратно в кроссовки. Многое бы изменилось, он просто придумать и сделать ничего не успел.

— Ты собираешься уйти без вещей? — остановил его Герман. 

Артем замер, обернулся. От Германа пахло болезнью. Оказывается, душа болит точно так же, как тело. Хотелось сказать что-то такое, чтобы обоим стало легче, но слова не находились. 

— Я не могу сейчас, — выдавил Артем. — Напиши мне, когда тебя не будет, я зайду и соберу. Ключи оставлю. 

— Это все… правда серьезно? Или? — Герман дернул плечом.

— Пока не знаю. Прости.

Артем закрыл за собой дверь, но никуда не ушел и слышал, что Герман тоже не двигается.

Он заставил себя длинно выдохнуть, вдохнуть и шагнул к лестнице. 

Так всем будет лучше. 

***

К своему клиенту Валя за эти дни уже вроде как привык, тем более что Сальников сразу его четко описал: педик, живет с мужиком в его квартире, бывший мент, а теперь частный сыскарь, с гонорком, в команде работать не умеет, потому надо не ждать, пока он проявит желание встретиться, может и не проявить, а думать своей башкой. Ну, это Валя умел и без советчиков, в жизни ни на кого не полагался, все только сам. И не первый год замужем, пас клиента по системе, которую давно уже придумал: не прятаться, потому что куда ты со своей одной машиной спрячешься, даже если она самая заурядная, а сбивать с толку обе стороны, и того, кого охраняешь, и возможного противника. Пока они пытаются разобраться, кто ты, и осторожничают, ты спокойно делаешь свою работу — профит.

Но того, что клиент выскочит из подъезда через пять минут после того, как в него зашел, рванет дверь и прыгнет к нему в машину, Валя не ожидал. 

— Будем знакомы, Валентин, я Артем, — сказал незванный пассажир и сунул маленькую жесткую ладонь. — Нужна кавалерия. Ну что смотришь? Думаешь, я твоему Сальникову на слово поверю?

Валя ухмыльнулся и пожал протянутую руку. Сообразительность он уважал.

— Но все равно он тебя неплохо знает. 

— Да хер с ним. Значит, смотри, что нужно сделать. — Артем потер лицо, сосредотачиваясь. Психует, думал Валя, разглядывая клиента, видно. Но не испуган. Тогда что? — Три пункта. Германа... ты понимаешь, о ком я? Хорошо. Его нужно отправить в Казань, а до тех пор глаз не спускать…

— Воу, воу. — Валя поднял руку, останавливая собеседника, слишком тот разбежался. — Ты что думаешь, я тут сижу и жду, когда ты приказы раздавать придешь? У меня есть свое начальство и своя задача.

— Германа отправляешь в Казань, — повторил Артем, будто никаких возражений не звучало, и в глаза смотрел совершенно спокойно. Валя усмехнулся, кивнул. Ладно, пусть выскажется, гляди, какой боевой. — До отъезда следишь за ним, а не за мной. Вторым пунктом вывезешь из города женщину с ребенком. А третьим собьешь меня своим чертовым «пыжиком».

Валя от неожиданности дернул головой. Что? 

— На все про все у тебя сутки. Без этого твоя задача пойдет по пизде, — безмятежно сообщил Артем и продолжил смотреть на Валю большими светлыми глазами. — Мы сработаемся или мне нужен другой человек?

Валя покачал головой, прыснул и наконец заржал. 

— С тобой весело!

— Обхохочешься, — кивнул Артем без улыбки. — Дай мне телефон, позвонить нужно. 

Валя, еще досмеиваясь, протянул ему свой «хуавей».

Пожалуй, они сработаются.

***

Девятнадцатый век называли веком просвещения, хотя капитализм такая же его заслуга, как изобретение фотографии и электричества. Двадцатый стал веком мировых войн и тоталитарных режимов. А что насчет двадцать первого? Мне кажется, его портрет уже вычерчивается — пока тонко, штрихами, но уже различимо.

Это век комфорта. Не в том даже смысле, что сейчас на земле все благоустроено, все сыты, хорошо одеты и располагают свободным временем, как мечтали фантасты. Конечно, нет. Пресловутый золотой миллиард, как называют самые развитые страны, — это всего лишь девятая часть населения планеты, да и в этих странах хватает нищих. Нет, я имею в виду комфорт как основное требование, как бездеятельность из-за страха боли любого сорта. Неготовности идти ни на какие жертвы.

Но штрихи пока действительно тонкие. Вот, например, защита своих прав. В нашей стране весьма много людей, недовольных происходящим в ней, их ужимают, постепенно отбирая права и свободы. Что делают эти люди? Ничего. Немножко ноют, жалуются друг другу, но не делают ничего. Боятся наказания? Наверное, да. Но главное не это. Что-то делать означает нарушить свой привычный образ жизни, чем-то пожертвовать. Не гулять солнечным деньком в парке, не смотреть сериал и не отдыхать на даче, а тащиться куда-то с плакатом, рисковать быть помятым или даже задержанным. Это неприятно! Досадно, что у нас отняли это, то и вот это, но это пускай кто-то другой добивается, а мы хотим комфорта. Скажешь, старо как мир, типичное поведение мелкого буржуа? Но во-первых, так ведут себя люди самого разного социального положения, во-вторых, у меня есть пример посвежее. Это недавно сформировавшаяся тенденция требовать от других обеспечения комфорта и наличия предупреждений о том, что он может быть нарушен. Люди настаивают, чтобы их предупреждали о сюжетах фильмов и книг — а вдруг там что-то неприятное? Подписывают петиции за изменение финала Анны Карениной с аргументацией «Эту ситуацию можно было разрешить более позитивно». Они запрещают иллюстрировать статьи «шокирующим, оскорбляющим нравственность» контентом, но это не новые пуритане, тут история не повторяется, и порно по-прежнему самый популярный контент. Нет, просто люди ограждаются от дискомфорта. 

Если эти штрихи кажутся тебе слишком тонкими, есть жирный мазок. Отношения. Тут совершенно новый расклад, какого не было в истории, общество атомизировалось, потому что жить в одиночестве стало не просто возможно, а очень легко и даже выгодно. И раз это так, никто больше не согласен на неотъемлемые составляющие отношений — компромиссы, умение вести диалог, прощение. Зачем? Раньше многое нужно было терпеть для удержания партнера, одному не выжить, а теперь отношения — это источник возможного дискомфорта, и только. А вдруг предадут? Обидят? Бросят? Обманут? Нет, говорят себе люди, нам этого не нужно. Мы обойдемся без этого. 

И обходятся, знаешь. Чем дальше, тем успешнее. Сейчас пятьдесят шесть процентов взрослого населения мегаполисов не имеет отношений — ни семейных, ни любовных. Поддерживают только дружеские и родственные, и то не все. 

И вот тут, мне кажется, люди делают огромную ошибку. Фундаментальную. 

Логика «Если хорошее в любой момент может быть у меня отнято, я не хочу это хорошее» порочна. Это дорога в никуда, потому что все может быть отнято в любой момент времени. Все, что угодно, и сама жизнь тоже. Но это не повод отказываться! Это причина для изменения позиции!

Что отличает человека от бога? Вторичность. Люди не действующая сила, они результат внешних действий. И эти внешние действия властны над ними, пока не люди их производят. 

Знаешь, почему люди смертны? Потому что, убивая нас, он чувствует себя Богом. Только тот, кто действует, первичен. Только тот защищен. Не я это придумал, история не скупилась на примеры.

Не хочешь в историю, хочешь любви, но боишься потери? Не отказывайся от хорошего. Просто назначь время, когда ты его потеряешь, и стань своим личным богом. 

А может, и чьим-то еще.

***

Утро определенно было лучше ночи, кто бы там сегодня этот мир ни создал.

Пришла инфа, что Герман вылетел четырехчасовым в Казань, небо сыпало легким, прозрачным почти снежком, от чего город посветлел и повеселел, а около двери офиса пахло едой. 

Артем покачал головой и вошел.

Богдан, увидев его, отставил все, чем занимался, и с улыбкой, в два шага, приблизился и остановился в нерешительности.

— Ты в той же одежде. 

Артем кивнул. Конечно в той же, и она пахнет костром, только вчера это казалось чудесным, а сегодня мерзким. Протянул, здороваясь, руку, Богдан ответил, придержал в своей ладони.

— У тебя все в порядке? — Руки у него были удивительно мягкие, хотелось погладить, рассмотреть, почему так. 

— Семейные проблемы, ночевал в хостеле.

Богдан отшагнул, помедлил, прежде чем спросить:

— Из-за меня?

Артем смотрел на него — совсем не похож на себя вчерашнего, никакой черной кожи, жестких плеч и медного отсвета в глазах, тихий, в мягкой сиреневой кофте, снова смущается и не очень понимает, как теперь себя вести со своим, как ни крути, начальством, с которым вчера пихался локтями и гонял в обнимку на красно-фиолетовой «хонде».

— Не грузись. — Артем легко хлопнул его по плечу, улыбнулся. — Как там у нас сегодня с подхалимством? Жрать хочу.

— Я тебя ночью сардельками кормил! — со смехом возмутился Богдан. 

— Твои сардельки и довели меня до цугундера, — проворчал Артем, заглядывая в микроволновку. — Привет, омлет!

— Нет, правда. — Богдан оказался за спиной, мягкая рука вскользь коснулась плеча. — У тебя все в порядке?

Артем медленно развернулся. Близко, все слишком близко — светлые встревоженные глаза, ямки от зубов на подвернутой губе. Тепло. Горько. И мурашки по коже от плеча по всей коже.

— Конечно. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Для полного счастья не хватает только завтрака. А где вторая вилка?

— Я по ошибке взял ложку.

— Чур мне! Она больше загребает! — Артем выхватил ложку у Богдана из-под руки, злорадно сделал «змейку» ему в лицо и удрал к себе за стол. Проверенная штука, помельтешишь острым кончиком языка меж приоткрытых губ, и собеседник в ауте. На Германа безотказно действовало, Богдан тоже не устоял — замер, на щеках пятна. Можно уминать омлет и делать вид, что ничего не замечаешь. А что такого? Хочешь подкатывать яйца, готовься получить ответку. 

— Кстати, о яйцах, — произнес Артем вслух. — Ты в этот раз лучше подготовился, надеюсь?

Богдан не успел ответить, зазвонил домофон. Артем глянул в экран и засуетился:

— Быстро все убираем, постоянный клиент! Живо! Я пойду ее встречу!

Может, Богдан и думал, что на него бросили всю работу, но Артем знал, что принимает удар на себя. Наталья Александровна — женщина крупная, по-начальственному туго смотанные в узел черные волосы, всегда каблук и узкая юбка — в одиночку растила сына с показательным именем Иннокентий. Сыночек, смысл жизни и свет в окошке, как водится, материнских ожиданий не оправдывал, в свои тридцать с лишним нигде не работал, семьи не имел, шлялся то в Индию, то в карельские леса на фестиваль хрен-пойми-чего, а то и просто исчезал. И когда такое случалось, то есть пару раз в год, Наталья Александровна появлялась на пороге маленького детективного агентства Артема, и он всегда брал ее дело. Во-первых, она хорошо платила. Во-вторых, найти Иннокентия всегда было достаточно просто, Наталья Александровна бы и сама могла это сделать. Но, насколько Артем понимал ситуацию, эти исчезновения любимого сына были чем-то вроде семейной игры, в которой Иннокентий, мамкин бунтарь, уходил без шапки в ночь холодную, а его родительница последовательно проходила стадии гнева, отрицания, торга и принятия. Все в присутствии Артема. Без свидетелей ей, очевидно, было не интересно. 

Артем считал, что день работы по цене недели — отличная сделка, а сегодня так просто дар небес, потому что ему очень нужно было потянуть время, он не знал, чем его занять, а теперь у него есть Наталья Александровна с распечаткой эсэмэсок сына за последний месяц и столь же длинным списком ее к нему претензий. День, считай, закрыт. А завтра он отыщет Иннокентия на диване одной из его немолодых, но оптимистичных подруг, каждая из которых рассчитывала однажды стать ему второй матерью, но первая и биологическая всякий раз их побеждала. 

— Проходите, Наталья Александровна. Это мой новый помощник, Богдан, знакомьтесь.

***

— А почему ты вообще ее взял? Мы же еще не нашли того мальчика. — Богдан растер лицо. 

Видно было, что устал. Еще бы, на таких, как Наталья Александровна, нужна привычка, у Артема она была, но он резво свалил клиентку на младшего товарища, а сам слинял, когда она еще и до середины своего списка не дошла. Хотел поиграть в Шерлока? Тренируйся! А у Артема были дела поважнее. Например, он узнал, где можно купить замороженный полуфабрикат пирога, украшенного спиральками. И проследил, чтобы Валентин вывез Иру с Семкой в пансионат на три дня, этого срока должно хватить. Ну и так, по мелочи.

— Пошли пожрем, а? — предложил Артем.

— Пошли, но про потеряшку я все равно не понял. — Богдан потянулся так, что стул заскрипел, и вскочил на ноги. Кажется, Наталья Александровна не все соки из него выпила.

— Там все зависло, новой информации нет, и что, будем сидеть ногой качать? Я не в конторе на зарплате, приходится крутиться.

— Мы с тобой волки, я понял, — кивнул Богдан. А вот Артем вопросительно поднял брови. — Ну раз нас ноги кормят!

— Какие вообще метафоры на голодный желудок? Пошли уже!

— Голодный, как волк? — состроил невинное лицо Богдан, увернулся от тычка и полез в шкаф за курткой. — Но мы же не бросим то дело?

— Если его родители не бросят мне платить. — Артем проверил по карманам ключи, телефоны и выключил в офисе свет.

— Раз уж мы про волков… — На крыльце Артем остановился понюхать воздух, а заодно поглазеть по сторонам. — Я все думаю про ту монету.

— Про которую ты рассказывал, на трупах?

— Ага. Почему-то упорно лезет в голову Гумилев, а ведь я его не люблю.

По лицу Богдана было ясно, что мнения по поводу Гумилева он не имеет и при чем тут русский поэт, он не понимает.

— Да и вообще, кто сейчас читает стихи? — рассуждал Артем, стараясь не поскользнуться на сухом снежке поверх ледяной корочки. На выходе со стоянки чуть не грохнулся, Богдан успел поймать за локоть. — Блядь. Напомни, в школе Гумилева проходят?

— Что-то было, точно не помню. Пошли на ту сторону, там чище.

— Неважно, так вот, у него есть поэма «Гондла». Ее мало кто знает, это для совсем уж повернутых на Серебряном веке, ее вообще забыли бы давно, если бы не одна фраза. Как раз про монету. 

— Вообще не понимаю, о чем ты, — признался Богдан. — Говоришь, что не любишь Гумилева, а сам знаешь такие тонкости. 

— Попробовал бы я не знать! — хмыкнул Артем. — У меня мама преподаватель литературы, и в мою голову вбито столько ненужной информации по этому предмету, что иногда для более полезной не хватает места, я не шучу. Причем вбито намертво, мама у меня просто маньячка. Если мы с ней куда-то ехали на машине, она считала своим долгом прочесть мне небольшую лекцию на тему, которая в данный момент казалась ей важной — что угодно! Тема осени в современной русской поэзии. Железный Миргород. Тридцать шестой сонет Шекспира. Представляешь? Все это с примерами, цитатами и по пунктам. Очередь в поликлинику? Чем заняться, как не сравнительным анализом Носова и Драгунского. Долго нет автобуса? А у Фета есть такое прекрасное стихотворение... Про сказки на ночь я даже не говорю. 

— Поэтому ты не любишь Гумилева?

— Тогда бы я всю литературу ненавидел. Нет, просто он такой... — Артем пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. — ...подростковый, сказочный. Драконы, вожди, жирафы.

— Про монету тоже сказка?

— Ну вообще да. Хотя про монету там ровно одна фраза. По сюжету король-неудачник Гондла решает покончить с собой и в попытке себя как-то утешить, придать своей смерти значение говорит: «Я — монета, которой Создатель покупает спасенье волков».

— На твоей монете как раз волк.

— А я о чем. Там какая история. Этот Гондла по рождению волк, сын короля Исландии, но вырос среди лебедей, в Ирландии, и должен был объединить два рода. Но этот Гондла горбатый, некрасивый, слабый, к тому же поэт. В общем, король из него вышел так себе, его невесту трахнул какой-то левый чувак, подчиненные не уважали… Не задалось правление. И вот он решает самовыпилиться, но не за так, а красиво и со смыслом, типа щас как очищу своей смертью ваши звериные души, и вы как миленькие придете к Христу. Злые волки меня обидели, но я духовно богаче, и бог меня сильнее любит, я жертва по воле Создателя, в ней дофига смысла, бла-бла-бла... — Артем поморщился. — Овечья позиция. Меня стригут не потому, что я овца и позволяю, а потому, что на это Его воля. 

— Бесит?

— Есть такое. Тебе мешают конкретные люди: этот, этот и этот. Делают они по этой и по этой причине. Лиши их причины. Если приходится умирать, забери с собой хоть одного. Сделай что-нибудь! Но нехер пыжиться и выставлять свою ничтожность подвигом! Иисусик, блядь.

Богдан расхохотался, откинув голову.

— Ты же не верующий? — спохватился Артем. В его окружении таких не было, и он привык высказываться свободно, а про отношение Богдана к религии он ничего не знал. 

Богдан помотал головой, от чего кудри ссыпались на лоб и пришлось убирать их назад. 

— Нет, я нет. Слушай, почему мне в школе так не преподавали литературу?

— Потому что в нашей семье и одного педагога слишком много. В общем, не люблю я Гумилева, он за Гондлу, поэтов и иисусиков, а я против. Не мое.

— Значит, ты за волков? — Богдан прикусил ноготь большого пальца и блестел на Артема восторженными глазами. 

— Вот уж нафиг, насмотрелся. Каждый прыщавый мудила воображает себя если не тигром, то волком точно, хотя по жизни гиены блохастые.

— Но овцы тоже тебя бесят. Тогда кто? 

— Ща. — Артем скинул капюшон парки и полез рукой за спину, доставая другой, красный трикотажный. Натянул на голову и ухмыльнулся.

— Палач? — нахмурился Богдан.

— Ну не тупи! Какой из меня палач вообще! — Артем ухватил кончиками пальцев края парки, развел шире и покружился.

— Шапка! — заорал Богдан, от чего пара прохожих девушек шарахнулась и нервно захихикала, но он внимания не обратил. — Красная! 

Артем откланялся, в очередной раз чуть не навернувшись.

— Шапка мой выбор, если уж мы про метафоры. Нафиг всех этих тупых животных. Шапка — боец. Она ломает систему. Все было нормально, пока она не приперлась.

— Ну ты кадр. — Богдан со смехом ткнул его в плечо. — Я думал, скажешь охотник или овчарка. 

— Это банально. А Шапка идет своим путем. Всех убью, один останусь, — гордо парировал Артем, но дрогнул, когда смеющееся лицо оказалось вдруг совсем близко.

— Кажется, я фанат Красных Шапок, — прошептал Богдан, облачко пара тепло коснулось щеки и растаяло в морозном воздухе. 

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — ухмыльнулся Артем и сбросил капюшон с головы. — Я предлагаю зайти вон туда. Люблю китайскую еду!

И, не дожидаясь согласия, взбежал на крыльцо с золотыми драконами и распахнул дверь.  
О китайской еде Артем имел смутное представление, но сквозь стекло видел, что освещение внутри тусклое и красноватое — в самый раз. Незачем Богдану видеть его полыхающую физиономию. 

***

Я рассказывал о Гондле, но ведь это не самый яркий пример литературоведческого идиотизма. Люди, которые учат других и безапелляционно насаждают «правильную» трактовку, сами не понимают элементарнейших вещей. И это страшно. Поэты жизнь кладут, чтобы сказать важное, а потом те, кто хотел в литературу, но не смог, присваивают право объяснять другим, как созданное поэтами важное следует понимать. Да с чего они взяли, что сами понимают? Типичная самоуверенность людей ограниченных.

Я приведу пример. Помнишь, я включал «Змея» в исполнении Хелависы? Я люблю эту вещь, и она отличный пример очень странного толкования твоих работ. Это стихотворение изучают в шестом классе, сколько там детям, лет двенадцать? Не такие уж маленькие, кое-что о жизни знают. И вот им говорят — это история про Золотую Орду, которая многие годы налетала на Русь и воровала девушек, но храбрые русичи однажды ка-а-ак разозлятся, ка-а-ак выйдут на бой, будут знать, как нападать! Ты представляешь себе? Слова «Позабыв Золотую Орду» они просто выкидывают из рассуждений, как ненужные, девушки в этой изумительной по идиотизму версии одна за другой мрут по дороге в Лагор исключительно из вредности, лишь бы не достаться врагу, а дракон, тупой и бездушный психопат, снова и снова их ворует. Что с этими людьми? Откуда эта выборочность сознания? Как в их версию, например, вписывается связь дракона с луной? Отчего его душит зависть к простому смертному, если это иносказательный татаро-монгол? И каким образом, в конце концов, девушки ухитряются покончить с собой в когтях дракона?

И как, как можно не понимать значения Вольги? На крики дракона выходит не храбрый обобщенный русич, защитник земли русской. Выходит Вольга, Волхв. Ящер! Потому что только дракон может убить дракона. И не от крылатой тени над своей землей Вольга хмурится. Ему жаль сородича, который ищет любви и не может ее получить, не понимая даже, что с ним не так. Для которого убивать настолько естественно, что он губит девушек, не желая этого. Он не хочет их смерти! Но он убийца и не может перестать им быть, как волк не может по своему желанию стать лебедем. Дракону не дождаться любви, его мучения бесконечны, оборачиваться в человека и обратно по своему желанию он не способен. И только понимающий это Ящер способен его спасти. Он чувствует его боль и из милосердия придет на помощь.

Вот только может оказаться, что Вольга всегда и был целью дракона. Что Ящеру еще предстоит узнать цену спасения. 

Почему об этом никто не думает?

***

— Спасибо, что подскочил. — Капитан выглядел еще более усталым и помятым, хотя теперь был чисто выбрит. — Чего налить, кофе, чаю?

Он гостеприимно щелкнул кнопкой электрического чайника, тот засиял синеньким.

— Давай чаю. — Артем сел за свободный стол, огляделся. Для девяти вечера в отделении было слишком людно. — Ты тут живешь, что ли?

— Вроде того. — Капитан тоже сел, потер затылок, хрустнул шеей. — Заебались мы с этим вашим делом.

— И решил обратно на нас сгрузить? — удивился Артем. — А чего тогда Вите материалы не давал?

— Да при чем тут сгрузить! — обиделся капитан. — Всплыло тут кое-что, Артем Николаевич. 

Артем напрягся. Тон капитана и обращение на имя-отчество хорошего не обещали. Как же его зовут, блин? Представлялся ведь, еще фамилия смешной показалась. А имя вообще не запомнилось, обычное какое-то, как и сам капитан — лоб в три морщинки, белесые брови, вислый нос.

Капитан поднялся, переставил закипевший чайник с подставки на стол, к нему добавил кружки, коробку «липтона» и пачку сахара. 

— Нам пожарные не разрешали чайники в кабинетах, — заметил Артем.

— Так и нам не разрешают. — Капитан налил и себе тоже, сыпанул сахару то ли четыре, то ли пять ложек, Артем не успел посчитать. — В общем, Артем Николаевич, есть вопросики. 

— Напомни, как тебя зовут?

— Андрей Николаевич. Почти тезки.

— А фамилия?

— Зяомко. — Капитан подобрался, не нравилось ему, что инициативу перехватывают. Артем про себя усмехнулся. 

— Будем знакомы. Давай по-простому? Что там нарыли-то?

— У тебя ведь есть машина?

— В ремонте второй месяц, — кивнул Артем. 

— Ну да, в ремонте. — Капитан отхлебнул чаю. 

— Андрей, — Артем широко улыбнулся, — я не девочка, меня на нервы не раскрутишь. Давай по делу, быстрей отдохнешь. 

— Ну давай по делу. — Капитан снова отпил чай. Втягивал он его шумно, чем здорово бесил лысоватого мужика в углу, но смотрелся органично, с виду деревенский мужичонка и ведет себя так же. — Почему сразу не сказал, что ты знаком с Кипренко Сергеем Валерьевичем?

Артем прищурился, вспоминая. 

— Вторая жертва? Нет, не знаком.

Капитан вздохнул и полез рыться в папке. Достал жиденькую пачку фото и двинул через стол Артему. Тот подгреб к себе, рассмотрел. Это оказались распечатки с камер в автосервисе, ни о чем не говорящие, на них Артем разговаривает с мастером, которого совершенно точно зовут не Сергей, а Рустем.

— И что? Этот Кипренко там работал?

— Работал, работал. Это он свинтил внешний шрус с твоей «субару», поставил какому-то знакомому, а ты второй месяц сидишь ждешь, пока новый под заказ придет.

— Так разобрались уже, они за это бесплатно кузов перекрасили. Мне какая разница, кто именно виновник, все решили, без проблем.

— А кто говорил про проблемы? — Капитан смачно хлюпнул чаем. — Вопросы есть, вопросики… Мастер тоже говорит, что виновного тебе не называли. 

— Но в совпадения ты не веришь? Ладно, я тоже. И что?

— Да ничего, думаю, думаю. Тебя вот позвал подумать. Варчука ты знал, ссорился с ним. С этим тоже, получается, был конфликт.

Артем поболтал ложкой в своей чашке. Чаю не хотелось. 

— С первой жертвой у меня тоже связь есть?

— Пока не вижу. А ты не скажешь?

— Знал бы, сказал. Ты ведь уже установил, что на время убийства Варчука у меня алиби? 

— А тебя никто и не подозревает, Артем, — капитан отставил кружку, вздохнул, — у тебя чисто по всем трем. Мы и Германа Владиленовича проверили, тоже не выходит. Вот такой вопросик.

Артем качался на стуле, смотрел на капитана. Тот смотрел в ответ, о чем думал, не понять, может, просто тупил, при такой усталости понятное дело. 

— Предлагаешь мне самому искать свою связь с первой жертвой? 

— Да зачем, — пожал плечами капитан. — Мои уже занимаются. Если есть что, найдут. Потому что я думаю, какая-то связь имеется. 

— Возможно. 

Сидели, молчали. Капитан поглядывал то на мужика в углу, то на ящик стола, потом махнул рукой и потянул ручку на себя. 

— Дерьмо, а не чай, — пробормотал он, выставляя на стол уполовиненную бутылку виски. — И разговор у нас дерьмовый какой-то. Устал я, Артем. Выпьешь?

— Мне нельзя, — привычно соврал Артем. — Но ты пей, а то видок у тебя как у зомби. 

— Я зомби и есть. — Капитан плеснул вискаря в остатки чая и залпом выпил. Безо всякого хлюпания. — Как-то эта история с тобой связана, Артем, всеми кишками чую, аж шевелятся. Я и так, и так… Не пойму. Уже и про отца твоего нарыл. 

Артем постарался выглядеть максимально безмятежно. Молодец какой капитан Зяомко, умеет же Лаврова кадры подбирать. От большинства любопытных двойная смена фамилии защищала, а этот упорный, докопался. 

— Помогло? — Артем улыбнулся. 

— Нет, но не ожидал, не ожидал… Как оно бывает в жизни, ты подумай. В общем, вот такой у нас расклад, Артем. Я подумал, тебе стоит знать. На всякий случай, как говорится.

Не дурак капитан, ох не дурак… Артем покачался на стуле. 

— Лишним не будет, — согласился он. — Если найдешь связь с первым, скажи мне, будь другом. И я тоже буду оглядываться, что за ангел-хранитель у меня завелся. 

— Истребитель, — мрачно поправил его капитан. Артем кивнул, поднялся.

— Слушай, Андрей, ты с таким сталкивался когда-нибудь? Как-то это… чересчур, а?

— Не сталкивался, но… — Капитан заглянул в кружку, убедился, что пустая, отставил. — В этом деле все такое… как бы...

— ...театральное. Да, согласен. — Артем пожал на прощание вялую капитанскую руку и вышел. Хотелось на воздух. 

Узнал капитан, узнает и Лаврова, конечно же. А вдруг для нее это давно не новость? Хотя что за беда, если разобраться, Иван Богнев Артему не отец даже — отчим. Это Ира дочь серийного убийцы, а Семка — внук. Артем же так, сбоку припеку. Был ребенком, рос в идеальной семье, ничего не подозревал точно так же, как все остальные. А книжки про детективов читал единственно потому, что они ему нравились. Все совпадения случайны. В конце концов, в этих книжках главному герою всегда доставались красотки, а Артему на любовном фронте судьба выдала бородатого стокилограммового мужика. Ну и какая связь?

Он остановился под рыжим фонарем, на который из ледяной ночи сыпались мелкие снежные блестки, высунул язык и дождался тонкого холодного укола. Все его кучерявое прошлое не важно сейчас, при таком-то настоящем. 

— Ангел-истребитель, — пробормотал Артем, определяясь, куда ему пойти, что меньшее зло. В квартиру, которую он привык называть своей? Мог бы, ключи от нее и от машины он Герману отдать не успел. Только вот ноги туда не шли. К Ирке? Да она убьет его, если узнает, что с Германом посрались, даже спрашивать не станет, кто виноват. 

Артем набрал номер Вити и сразу понял, что зря, на фоне слышно было, как поет Ольга Андреевна. Оказалось, у Витиной мамы юбилей, пришлось сразу после приветствия прощаться. 

Никто не знал, где будет ночевать Артем этой ночью, но через час после того, как он определился, утешая себя, что плюсы есть, он переоденется и зарядит телефоны, на подходе к знакомому подъезду, автоматная очередь ударила в снег под ногами. Оцепеневший на мгновение Артем успел увидеть, как пули выбивают из асфальта искры, а изо льда белую крошку, а потом рванул через газонный заборчик за сугроб и машины, забился между ними и пытался в грохоте пальбы, эха от нее и воя сигналок хоть как-то сориентироваться, понять, где опасность, куда смотреть. Но выстрелы прекратились так же резко, как начались, потом стихли и сигналки, только все громче хлопали балконные и подъездные двери, а он, зажавшись в щели между двумя машинами, крутил вправо-влево головой в надежде выиграть хоть пару секунд, если его укрытие будет обнаружено. 

*** 

Потом была мерзлая, пованивающая ссаньем ракета на детской площадке в соседнем дворе, прекрасная тем, что незаметно к ней ни с какой стороны не подойти и следов не осталось, кругом лед. На месте стрельбы уже крутилась полиция, Артем видел красно-синие блики в окнах верхних этажей.

— Да потому что дебильная была у тебя идея с машиной, — звучал в трубке голос Валентина. — Во-первых, сейчас у всех регики, это гемор. А во-вторых, наезд можно списать на случайность, а тут четко все. А еще опасно с машиной зимой играться, можно костей не собрать. Короче, херню ты придумал, а я херни не делаю. 

— То есть пуля в ноге не херня, дебила ты кусок? — шипел Атем. — Хуже нет инициативных идиотов!

— Серьезно? Бля. Ну это… Давай я подгоню…

— Уймись. Через полчаса заберешь из ракеты — видишь ракету? — заберешь из нее телефон, забери и сунь мне под дверь офиса, «Румба», номер двадцать девять, не перепутай, кутузов. 

Артем выключился ровно в тот момент, когда Валентин созрел для извинений. Нафиг их, так даже лучше вышло. А на ноге царапина, Артем уже задрал штанину и рассмотрел кровавую борозду на икре. Выглядела она жутко, лужа натекла здоровая, но нога двигалась, значит, мышцы и кости целы. А еще Артем замечательно натурально вонял потом и страхом.

Он сунул телефон под железную скамейку, на которой отмораживал задницу, прижал раненую ногу крепче к ледяной ракетной стенке и закрыл глаза. 

Голова кружится, рану жжет, но терпимо. 

Валя прав, с машиной могло еще хуже выйти.

Стало слышно приближающийся рокот мотоцикла.

А вот в этом плане машина сейчас была бы лучше. 

***

Артем дождался Богдана, а потом дождался еще раз, потому что ногу нужно было чем-то обвязать, не пачкать же все кровью, и Богдан накупил в ближайшем магазине пакетов. Потом они уже вместе ждали такси, а ехали всего-ничего, дом Богдана оказался совсем рядом, но Артем плохо запомнил дорогу. 

В тепле его развезло, да так резко, что он сел прямо в прихожей, чем здорово напугал Богдана. 

— Плохо? Давай я тебя на диван…

— С ума сошел? В ванную. Надо промыть и перевязать. 

— У меня нет ничего… Я не умею.. — растерялся Богдан. 

— Я умею, — ухмыльнулся Артем, откидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. — У нас ректор был… Яков Феликсович… Старый и здоровый, как медведь… Он должен был только судебную медицину в расписание поставить, но хитрый был, пиздец… Он даже хирургию нам всучить ухитрился. Типа приедете на место преступления раньше медиков и окажете помощь.

И тут наконец Богдан высказал предложение, которого Артем ждал от него с первой же минуты.

— Слушай, давай лучше в больницу?

Артем молча покатал головой по стене. 

— Огнестрел. Полицию вызовут. Они вопросы задавать начнут, дела мои шерстить, все похерят. Нельзя. 

— Тебя могли видеть! Еще подозрительней получится.

— Не видели. — Тут Артем не врал, свидетели если и были, его не узнали. Иначе ему давным-давно бы позвонили из родного тридцать пятого. И это был бы мягкий вариант, ведь если дойдет до Лавровой…

— Камеры! — не унимался Богдан. — Они сейчас на каждом углу!

— Думаешь, я не знаю, где в моем дворе камеры? — Артем с трудом открыл глаза, посмотрел на Богдана. Бледный, он нервно оглядывался на кровавую размазню под раненой ногой. — Линолеум, отмоется. В общем, мне нужны бинты… пластырь… йод, перекись… и димексид. Запомнишь? Шесть пунктов.

— Димексид, — прошептал Богдан. — Пять пунктов. Давай я тебе попить принесу?

— Да, поставь кружку. Круглосуточная аптека рядом где-то есть, наверное?

— Я быстро. — Богдан метнулся на кухню и обратно, осторожно вложил в руку Артема пузатую прохладную кружку. — Ты… точно нормально? Я боюсь тебя оставлять.

Артем пфыкнул. 

— От такого не умирают. А слабость от потери крови — это нормально. 

— Я оставлю дверь открытой. 

— Ты меня еще на улице на скамейку посади! Закрой. 

Богдан внимательно осмотрел Артема на прощанье, будто запоминая, кивнул и вышел. Дважды хрустнул в замке ключ. 

Артем, затаив дыхание, вслушивался в шаги. Когда они стихли, он поднялся, запер дверь изнутри и проворно обмотал ногу чистым пакетом, который занычил, когда Богдан притащил их целую пачку и бросил на пол в ракетной темноте. Натянул «маечку» на ногу, завязал лямки под коленом и попрыгал на здоровой осматривать квартиру. 

Она оказалась маленькой и полупустой. В кухне обычный бежевый гарнитур, стол, холодильник, немного грязной посуды. В комнате диван, шкаф, стол и кресло. Все простенькое, из «ИКЕА», зато новое и в целом смотрелось довольно прилично, но без претензий на скандинавский минимализм и вообще какую-то стильность: никаких постеров, фоток, ковров и прочей интерьерной лабуды. Из личного имелось зеркало в полный рост — кто бы сомневался! — стопка учебников и тетрадей, ноут и полка, забитая старыми, с виду тощенькими журналами. 

Артем дал себе время вжиться. В обысках он никогда силен не был, не сложилось, а в этом деле опыт важен, без него… Зато имелись у Артема навыки, которыми владел хорошо, и потому если уж приходилось искать, делал он это всегда в присутствии хозяев. Люди в стрессовых ситуациях читаются как книги, причем с крупным шрифтом и картинками. Но сейчас совсем другой случай, найти нужно то, что хозяин прячет от себя самого...

Артем открыл дверку шкафа — одежды довольно много, кое-что упало, на полках перерыто. Приподнял диван — постельное комом. Поворошил рукой там и там, снова замер. 

Нет-нет, не то. Надо сосредоточиться, времени осталось минут семь.

Если прячешь вещь, которая тебе часто нужна, обязательно проколешься. Просто потому, что привыкаешь прятать. Тем более если прячешь от себя, стараться особо незачем.

Артем подпрыгал к столу, листнул тетради — округлый почерк влево, необычно для парня. Выпрямился, как мог, поднял руку к полке и медленно повел ей по неровному ряду журналов. 

Стоп. В ряду разлохмаченных глянцевых страниц и ребристых корешков было что-то упругое, с жестким краем. Артем принялся ощупывать журналы пальцами. Есть! 

Портрет Гумилева был заботливо заламинирован, чтобы не истерся. Тоже линогравюра, но не Калиты, Артем имени этого художника не знал, а стоило бы, характерный портрет, яркий: здесь Гумилев стеной стоял между солдатиком с винтовкой и роскошными пальмами. Странный все же Николай Степанович был человек, на всех портретах очень разный, даже на прижизненных, и если бы не подписи, сообщающие, кто именно изображен, Артем насчитал бы на них как минимум четыре разных и очень непохожих персонажа. Обычно с поэтами больше ясности. У Пушкина нос и кудряшки, у Лермонтова глаза и субтильность, призрачный Блок, скалообразный Маяк. А этот…

Артем обтер и сунул портрет на место, тщательно осмотрел пол в комнате — не капнул? И поскакал обратно. Тяжело. Нога пульсирует и жжется.

К моменту возможного появления Богдана Артем тяжело дышал, испарина на его лбу была самого естественного происхождения, и он искренне обрадовался оставленной у плинтуса кружке, схватил, осушил в три глотка. 

Когда щелкнул замок и дверь открылась, ванная, на полу которой Артем разматывал импровизированную повязку, смахивала на логово маньяка. Неудивительно, что Богдан опешил и позеленел.

— Давай что купил. — Артем протянул к нему окровавленную руку. — Я сам все сделаю. 

По лицу Богдана видно было, каким заманчивым ему кажется этот вариант, но он сжал губы и решительно опустился на корточки.

— Я еще обезболивающее купил.

— Да? Это хорошо. Я забыл попросить. 

Богдан чуть посветлел лицом, но зеленоватый оттенок не утратил. Он прикусил губу и начал вытаскивать купленное из пакета: выставил коробку с димексидом, чуть меньшую — с перекисью, затем упаковку кетанова, пластырь… Предметы выстраивались в линию по размеру, Артем делал вид, что не смотрит, но Богдан уже неловко двинул локтем, сбил все разложенное, расставил в другом порядке, а недоразобранный пакет отложил. 

— Чем помочь?

— Воды в тазик налей. Есть у тебя тазик? И наделай из бинтов подушечки, вот так… — Артем оторвал длинную ленту, сложил ее много раз, показал Богдану. — А, и под мусор что-нибудь поставь, убираться легче будет.

Богдан с видимым облегчением умчался за мусорным ведром, заодно притащил новую порцию воды — запить таблетку. Артем благодарно улыбнулся.

Рана сочилась яркой жидкой кровью и припухла, но промывание подтвердило диагноз — царапина, хоть и глубокая, но не от пули, на что ясно указывала разодранная штанина. Артем то ли на колышек забора напоролся, то ли на какую-то ветку. 

— Началось у нас знакомство с травмы, так и продолжается, — пробормотал Артем, обтирая кожу вокруг раны йодом.

Богдан смотрел на него без улыбки.

— Ты расскажешь, что произошло? Почему ты не хочешь в полицию? Патроны были боевые, в машинах дырки, я видел.

— Значит, пусть полиция ищет стрелка. Без связи со мной. 

— Но ты же для них свой! Я понимаю, кто-то вроде меня… Влезешь еще и крайним останешься… Но ты-то!

— Кому свой, а кому и нет. — Артем сгреб все испачканные бинты и пакеты в ведро, вытер руки. Так, с грязной частью покончено, теперь приложить тампоны димексида и забинтовать. 

— Ты все так ловко делаешь. Как врач.

— А ты что, никогда не ранился? Я в детстве вечно влипал. Меня собака кусала. А еще я с дерева грохнулся, у меня до сих пор шрам. — Артем задрал на боку майку, показывая шрам под соском. Богдан резко перестал быть похожим на живой труп, сглотнул. — Коленки вообще постоянно… Тут ничего сложного, промыл и наложил димексид. 

Наложить-то он наложил, но при попытке забинтовать все свалилось, Артем матюкнулся. Богдан опустился на пол и решительно переложил раненую ногу Артема на свое колено, в глаза посмотрел с вызовом:

— Давай я буду держать. 

Артем не мог не улыбнуться. Боится ведь, это видно, но не сдается. В четыре руки дело пошло куда веселее, ногу плотно замотали от голени до колена, Артем, вцепившись в край ванны, поднялся. 

— Пошли, ляжешь на диван. — Богдан приобнял его за талию и взял под локоть.

— Надо здесь убрать.

— Я уберу. 

— Ты блеванешь! — фыркнул Артем. — И тогда убирать будет гораздо труднее!

— У меня есть зеленые очки. — Богдан мягко, но упорно тащил Артема из ванной. — В них кровь черная. 

— Что ж ты их сразу не надел?

— Тебе и так сегодня досталось. Меня в зеленых очках ты мог не пережить. — Богдан усадил Артема на кресло. — Сейчас, погоди, я диван застелю.

— С ума сошел, меня на диван? Я все запачкаю! Надо было пеленок купить непромокаемых...

— Я купил. И вообще молчи, мой диван. — Богдан повернулся к Артему спиной и принялся за дело. 

— Я думал, ты эту квартиру снимаешь.

— Все равно не твоя проблема. — Богдан обернулся через плечо. — Прости, но сейчас ты мне не начальник.

Артем примирительно поднял ладони. Конечно, он гость. Видимо, и Богдан об этом подумал, бросил поверх простыни одеяло и снова обернулся.

— Я не спросил, ты, может, есть хочешь? Ты же до дома не дошел, да?

Артем прислушался к себе — нет, деморализованный травмой организм пищей не интересовался, хотя мог бы, с посещения китайского ресторанчика прошло часа четыре.

— Чаю сладкого налей, и хватит. 

Рука Богдана коснулась его плеча, прогладила к локтю и исчезла. На кухне зашумел чайник. 

— Я не знаю, какой ты любишь, — Богдан поставил на табурет дымящуюся кружку, — налил тебе с чабрецом. Сахара три ложки.

— Я как раз люблю с чабрецом. — И Артем не врал. Сахара он тоже всегда клал три ложки. — А что у тебя там, журналы?

— Ага, старые, про моцики.

— Дай глянуть? Никогда не видел, не моя тема, а ты такой фанат… Интересно. 

— Да я не фанат… — смутился Богдан.

— Нефанаты в интернете картинки смотрят, а не коллекционируют старые журналы. Это прям по-взрослому, солидно.

Богдан порозовел, отвернулся к полке и быстро выдернул несколько журналов. 

— Ну вот… Посмотри эти. А я пока пойду уберусь.

Артем посмотрел, конечно, в основном на то, откуда Богдан будет эти журналы вытаскивать. Так и есть, с самой дальней от спрятанного портрета стороны. Журналы он листал, не читая, было о чем подумать и без них. 

В ванной шумела вода, чай оказался вкусным, кресло — удобным. 

Артем вздохнул и отложил журналы. Как там, интересно, дела у Валентина. С его инициативностью уже и не знаешь, чего ожидать. И следак этот, Зяомко, непременно нос сунет, а тут без него тесно.

Артем, используя табурет как ходунки для старушек, поковылял в ванную. Богдан уже заканчивал, и зеленые очки у него реально были.

— Я думал, ты шутишь, — признался Артем. — Нафига они тебе?

— Да, — Богдан дернул плечом, — кто-то подарил, валялись. Ты чего вскочил?

— Поссать. Эта кружка была третьей. Ну так ты выйдешь или предложишь подержать?

— Точно не грохнешься?

— Не надейся. — Артем пихнул его в бок и проскакал к унитазу, осмотрелся. А Богдан ничего, справляется, осталось только полы отмыть. И в коридоре тоже. 

Диван оказался вполне годным, Артем лег с краю, потому что с одной ногой не наползаешься. Богдан закончил уборку, выключил везде свет и залез в свое место через подлокотник, чтобы не потревожить.

Лежали молча. Слышно было, как за стенкой плачет ребенок. От влажных волос Богдана пахло шампунем, от него самого — знакомой горечью. Что это, туалетная вода? Не похоже. Свой запах? Слишком странный…

— Давно хочу спросить, Саш, — Артем повернул к Богдану лицо, — чем таким горьким ты пахнешь?

В мутной, обманчивой полутьме он видел, как широко и радостно Богдан улыбнулся. Он перевернулся на спину и начал объяснять.

— Есть такой вид полыни, полынь бледная, давана, у нее желтые цветочки вроде мимозы. У масла этой полыни есть удивительное свойство, оно на разных людях пахнет по-разному: мхом, виски, травой, цветами, манго… А на мне, значит, горько? Всегда было интересно. — Он повернулся. — Теперь моя очередь спрашивать?

Артем кивнул.

— Ладно, давай по очереди.

— Когда тебе впервые пришло в голову, что я — это он? Ты ведь не сейчас догадался.

Артем не стал говорить «потому что знакомиться через конфликт старо как мир», он какое-то время просто смотрел на Богдана. Не боится, ничуть. Зато радуется, кажется, искренне. Он что, хотел, чтобы Артем догадался? Зачем? 

— Было много мелочей. Когда понял, зачем на самом деле твой отец меня нанял, все сложилось.

— Не отец. — Такой жесткости в голосе Богдана Артем еще не слышал.

— Не отец, — легко согласился он.

Богдан улыбнулся, нашел руку Артема, чуть сжал.

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься. — Его глаза блестели в полутьме. — Ты не как все. Ты умный. Самый лучший.

Артем ожидал чего угодно, но не восторга.

— Ты этого хотел?

— Конечно. Ведь теперь я не один.

Артем всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь уловить фальшь, игру, напряжение, но их не было. Человек перед ним был счастлив.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Артем тихо.

— Ты сейчас устал. — Богдан погладил его по щеке. — Тебе досталось. А история длинная.

— Расскажи, мне интересно.

Богдан улегся поудобнее.

— Ладно. С самого начала?

Артем кивнул.

— Моих настоящих родителей звали Звонниковы Михаил и Лариса, о них я знаю очень мало, со слов бабушки, но она тоже давно умерла. Все умерли. Мама училась с Аркадием Петровичем в одной школе и была очень красивая, он года два за ней гонялся, но так и не получил, она вышла за другого. — Богдан помолчал. — Похоже на романтическую историю, да? Не было там романтики. Он ее преследовал, она не знала, куда от него деться, может, и замуж выскочила, чтобы он отвязался наконец. Только он не отвязался. На какое-то время он уехал в Москву, мутил что-то, а потом вернулся и сразу поднялся, резко, какие-то связи в мэрии, жирные подряды. И вдруг мой отец разбивается на машине. Совпадение, да? Аркадий Петрович тут же снова подкатывает к моей матери, как же, молодая вдова, надо помочь, одна с ребенком. Квартиру ей купил. Вроде бы они даже жили в ней вместе какое-то время… Недолго.

Богдан надолго замолчал, отвернулся.

— От чего умерла твоя мать? — Артем тронул его за плечо.

— Выпала из окна. — Глаза Богдана блестели сухо и зло. — Признали самоубийством. А меня тут же отдали Аркадию Петровичу. У него уже тогда было много полезных знакомых.

— Кирилл рассказал мне версию послаще, — усмехнулся Артем. — Подруга юности погибла в аварии вместе с мужем, мальчик остался сиротой…

Богдан только губы скривил.

— Можешь проверить по датам смерти, кто врет.

— Уже проверил.

Богдан повернулся к нему.

— Знаешь, — сказал он шепотом, — о чем я мечтал всю жизнь? Чтобы хоть раз, хоть кто-то был за меня. Верил мне.

Артем молча нашел его руку.

— Он всегда был позером, — продолжил Богдан, и Артем понимал, о ком он. — Казаться важнее, чем быть. Взять в свой дом сына погибшей подруги красивый жест, и он обожал этим рисоваться. А что происходило на самом деле — кому это интересно?

— Мне.

Богдан невесело усмехнулся.

— И ты этого знать не хочешь, поверь мне. Ужас таких историй в том, что всем удобней не знать. Всем. Ты оказываешься будто за стеклянной стеной.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Аркадий Петрович…

— Любит мальчиков? Не такая уж это редкость. Просто у него возможностей побольше, чем у прочих. Он может усыновить сына подруги. Может устроить кастинг среди детдомовских. У них, кстати, с этим нет особых проблем, он не понимают, насколько это дико. И я даже благодарен ему за идею с пансионатом! Эти мальчики научили меня на многие вещи смотреть иначе. А главное… За стеклянной стеной я был уже не один. Я иногда думаю… — запнулся, прикусил губу. — Если бы ему не пришла в голову идея пансионата, неизвестно, что бы со мной было.

— Ты давно хотел сбежать?

— Всегда! Но я понимал, что идти некуда, в самом лучшем случае я попаду в детский дом.

— А скорее всего тебя вернут, — кивнул Артем.

— Само собой, мальчик-аутист, кто его послушает? Где ему может быть лучше, чем в прекрасной, уважаемой семье? Они скажут: наверное, поссорился с приемными родителями, выдумывает от обиды, подростковый возраст, такое случается, ерунда. Нет, мне нужно было вырасти, подготовиться и сделать все так, чтобы у него не было ни малейшего шанса дотянуться до меня. Ни малейшего.

— Но ты пришел ко мне. А его люди следят за мной. Меня слушали через телефон! Я совсем недавно узнал.

— Это моя вина. Все, что с тобой случилось, во всем я виноват. Прости. Я думал, они просто будут крутиться поблизости в надежде, что я однажды проколюсь и тогда они меня сцапают. Мне казалось это ужасно смешным, потому что они сам не знают, кого ищут! Я однажды под видом курьера Сальникову пиццу принес, лично вручил, я тебе клянусь! Очень трудно было не заржать в его самодовольную рожу. Я похудел, подкачался, отрастил волосы…

— …сделал пластику, — подсказал Артем.

Богдан неожиданно смутился.

— Я чуть-чуть, только мягкие ткани, кончик носа, скулы…

— С губами я не сразу догадался.

— Я хотел перестать быть Сашей Бойко, стать другим человеком. — Взгляд Богдана метался в поисках понимания. — И еще… понравиться тебе. Мне было важно. Очень! Ты мой человек, я понял это сразу, как только увидел тут статью в журнале. Я помню ее наизусть. Это глупо, я знаю, но с того дня ты стал для меня самым важным человеком. Я не хотел подставлять тебя! Не хотел всего этого! Я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал обо мне, чтобы я был тебе интересен, и тогда, может… Прости меня. Прости.

— У тебя получилось. Ты стал мне интересен, — медленно произнес Артем. — У меня вообще такой интересной жизни никогда не было.

На улице проехала машина, окатила комнату полосой синеватого света, придавая лицу Богдана нереальную, призрачную красоту.

— Я бы хотел, — шептал он, — чтобы научились сохранять не части момента, а целиком. Фото, видео, тест, звук — это все фрагменты. А представь, если бы можно было взять полный срез реальности — свет, запах, чувства, сквозняк из форточки, вот эту машину… Представляешь? Я бы взял этот момент, сейчас. Это мое настоящее счастье. Моя сбывшаяся мечта.

Он поднес руку Артема к губам и поцеловал.

— Мне очень интересно, никогда так не было. — Артем с улыбкой погладил запястье Богдана большим пальцем. — Я постоянно думал о тебе. Но на один вопрос так и не нашел ответа.

— Теперь ты можешь просто спросить.

— Кем ты стал? Ты отказался быть Сашей Бойко, Сашей Звонниковым тебе стать не дали. Теперь ты Богдан Ковалев, студент третьего курса статистического моделирования. Все ради этого? Это было твоей целью?

— Моей целью был ты, — Богдан нежно убрал Артему волосы со лба. — А ты слишком измучен для второго долгого рассказа. Завтра, хорошо? А сейчас спи. Ты молодец, что позвал меня. Нас теперь двое. Никто не застанет нас врасплох.

Артем закрыл глаза. Пальцы Богдана ласкали его волосы, легко скользили по шее, щекотно обводили уши, снова перебрали пряди. По телу разбегались мурашки и разливалось тепло.

— Спи, — шептал Богдан. — Никто не обидит тебя.

***

Проснулся Артем в одиночестве. Диван рядом был смят, у его края стояло два стула, на одном электрический чайник, подключенный через удлинитель, и пластиковый контейнер, на втором кружка с ложкой, стакан воды и таблетки. Его мобильный тоже был заботливо поставлен на подзарядку. 

Все, что может понадобиться.

Артем поднес к лицу упаковку обезболивающего, самым придирчивым образом ее изучил. Нет, она фабричная, ничего ему не подменили. Просто сон и жрачка всегда были его слабым местом, вот и проспал все на свете, даже не чухнулся. Кстати, о еде.  
Морщась, Артем сел. Казалось, что нога совсем не болит? Да это он просто не шевелился. А теперь очень даже чувствуется, что почем. Но вроде не пульсирует — ноет.

— Богдан! — крикнул он на всякий случай, хотя чувствовал, в квартире никого нет. Надеясь, что Богдан не метнулся в лучших романтических традициях за горячими круассанами, Артем медленно встал. Голова не кружилась, это радовало. Кряхтя и ругаясь, как старый дед, добрался до туалета. Здесь все сияло чистотой, а на зеркало «домиком» была насажена записка: «У меня сегодня важный семинар, не могу пропустить. Отдыхай, я буду вечером. Богдан»

Богдан. Данный Богом… Матеря себя, что так глупо попался, все на свете проспав, Артем вывалился из ванной в коридор и увидел на полочке у двери связку ключей, тощенькую, два на одном колечке. Не веря своим глазам, он ткнул одним в замок, потом вторым. Все работало. Тяжело дыша, он дохромал до дивана и сел. Нашел тоже время поддаваться эмоциям… Все идет как надо.

На то, чтобы выпить таблетку, сожрать заботливо упакованные в контейнер сэндвичи и сменить на ноге повязку, ушло почти два часа. Таксист даже глазом не моргнул, когда хромой клиент сунул свой телефон под задницу, а попросил позвонить его. Видать, насмотрелся на всякое.

Валентин ответил уже на второй гудок.

— Как прошло? — тихо спросил Артем.

— С квартирой няни Леры? Штатно. Полно бабского шмота, парики, с темно-розовым помпоном шапка есть. Хата съемная второй год, у хозяина нареканий никаких. Насобирал волосков, они в пакете подклеены к телефону, да и свалил. Ничего интересного.

— А железки? — Артем внутренне замер. Если Валентин скажет, что обнаружил монеты, вся затея станет слишком рискованной, у этого типчика свои интересы и свое начальство…

— Не. Мелкие они, их искать надо обстоятельно, и незаметно тогда не выйдет. Или крестик, или трусы, знаешь ли.

— Незаметно важнее, — согласился Артем. — Ты спал?

— А ты мне нянька?

— Мне надо, чтобы ты четко соображал. Любая странная ситуация…

— Иди в жопу, — посоветовал Валентин и отключился.

У дверей бизнес-центра Артем накинул таксисту жирные чаевые за понятливость и потащился в свой офис. Его запасной телефон был подсунут Валентином под дверь, как было договорено, и даже заряжен, о чем Артем не просил, но с инициативностью этого битюга уже смирился. Небольшой пакетик с волосами и даже ресницами — о боже! — был подклеен к задней стенке «сяоми». Артем оставил «самсунг» на столе, дохромал до кабинета веселых теток с корейскими салатиками. Сегодня от их двери несло кофе. 

— Я ждала твоего звонка, Темочка. — Голос Айзаны был сух и резок. Старую лису не проведешь, усмехнулся Артем, ее можно только отвлечь на время. — Ты цел? Нашли следы крови.

— Ногу поцарапал, ерунда. Я по делу, очень нужен срочный анализ ДНК, волосы. До его результатов ничего не могу точно сказать, но если сойдется — все вам отдам, честное слово.

— Ты обещал так не делать больше.

— И не собирался. Но сейчас очень нужно, товарищ майор.

Айзана Манчин-ооловна долго молчала, и Артем прямо-таки видел, как она буравит стену круглым темным глазами. За дверью, у которой он стоял, стрекотала швейная машинка.

— Привезешь сам? — что-то для себя решив, уточнила Лаврова.

— Не могу. Пришлю кого-нибудь, скажите куда.

— Связь по этому номеру?

— Нет, по моему обычному. — Артем задумался на секунду. — Если будет полное совпадение, бросьте мне на мой номер двести рублей, если частичное — сотню.

Он прямо-таки видел, как Айзана поджимает и без того узкие губы. Артем на ее месте точно бы решил, что говорит с заложником, и уже продумывал бы систему тайной связи, но она только коротко и сухо рассмеялась.

— По-моему, ты очень счастлив, Темочка. Даже если влип в историю.

— Бодрит, — признался он. Нужно хоть в чем-то быть честным. 

— Чувствуешь, что живой?

— Да.

Помолчали.

— Береги себя. — Айзана на стала дожидаться его ответа, отключилась. Через пару минут телефон коротко посигналил, пришла смс с адресом.

Артем решительно постучал в дверь и ввалился в ателье.

— Лизок, спасай, у меня жопа.

— Жопа у меня. — Елизавета выплыла из своего закутка, оттопырила и без того заметный зад, обвела пухлой ручкой. — А у тебя недоразумение. Привет, солнц, хочешь пончик?

— Всегда! — Артем допрыгал до кресла, осторожно встроил в него недооцененную часть тела. 

— Оппа. — Елизавета нахмурилась, разглядывая его. — Это еще чего? Бандитская пуля?

— Хуже, Лизок. Это я пытался шкаф починить. Теперь чиню ногу!

— Ну ты даешь. Завязывал бы ты с рукоделием.

Артем выудил из протянутой ему коробки последний пончик.

— А кофе нету?

— Тебе еще и кофе! Зоя Пална сейчас придет, может, поделится. Но ты ж не за этим приперся?

— Да мне метнуться надо в одно место, а я с этой ногой заебался уже. Давай я заплачу этой твоей, как ее, молодой, пусть сгоняет?

— Моя молодая уже на полчаса опаздывает. — Елизавета покосилась на часы. — Плати мне, она обойдется. И оставь чего там куда тебе надо.

— Но ты ж не поедешь? — ухмыльнулся Артем, вытирая крошки с подбородка.

— С какой стати? Я на работу вовремя прихожу. А вот молодежь будем учить, будем учить.

— А если девочка твоя посылку в урну сунет?

— Ой, иди отсюда, шерлок, — заржала Елизавета. — Будет он меня учить с людьми работать! Вали-вали. К шкафам только не приближайся, учти, нога у тебя осталась одна!

Артем чмокнул ее в розовую щеку и совету последовал. Нога и в самом деле здорово портила жизнь. 

Что ж, все налажено. А раз так, пришло время заняться юношей с показательным именем Иннокентий и вернуть его под материнское крылышко.

***

Поспать и в самом деле стоило, Валя стиснул и покрутил себе мочку уха, потом вторую, пошарился в кармане. Где его волшебная коробочка? А, вот она. Кинул в рот пару таблеток, запил. Возраст, безжалостная ты сука, раньше хватало одной, теперь даже с двух не пробирает, потому что часами сидеть в душной машине посреди паршивой московской зимы — это по-любому жопа. Ноги затекают, поясница горит, шея хрустит, будто в нее стекла насыпали, крупного такого, кусками. Выйти размяться? Артем у себя в офисе уже полчаса и вряд ли скоро выйдет, куда он попрется с такой ногой. Планчик у него пиздец, конечно, сразу говорил ему, но ведь самый умный. Сальников еще тоже, не дослушав, дал добро и Никита с Сергеичем. Эти двое должны были обнаружить и вести объект, чтобы ему, Вале, не метаться на два фронта, а обычным своим манером таскаться за Артемом. И если все выгорит, как надо пройдет, то в итоге они встретятся. А пока что задача намбер ван не вспугнуть, чтобы все как обычно.

Валя открыл дверь машины, с сомнением глянул вниз. Не зима, а пиздец какой-то. Снег валит, тут же тает, везде грязища и дерьмо собачье. По такой надо в кирзачах ходить, а не в нормальной обуви. Он вышел, быстро стрельнув глазами по сторонам. Все спокойно, народу почти никого.Оно и понятно, зима, рабочий день, дрянная погода. По такой в окна выходить тянет больше, чем в двери.

Валя потопал ногами, разминаясь, сердце отозвалось тяжелым стуком. Надо бы завязывать с этим синтетическим дерьмом, а то ведь здоровье попортить недолго. Он сунул руки в карманы и пошагал к бизнес-центру. Можно для разнообразия внутри посидеть, решил он, оценив обстановку повнимательней. Вот с этого диванчика удобно следить за коридором, где офис Артема, ателье и конторка по производству вывесок и прочей рекламной херни. 

Валя расстегнул куртку и с удовольствием опустился на диван. Ух, мягкий какой, быстро не вскочишь. Ничего, со своей ногой Артем его по-любому не перегонит.

Мимо протопала тяжелыми ботинками худющая девушка с ярко-зелеными прядями в волосах, нырнула в коридор, а из него в дверь ателье. Больше в фойе никого не было. 

Валя лениво прикинул — раз камера, два, вон там еще две. А где все-таки охрана? Без вахтера у нас никак, где-то обязательно сидит бравый вояка в черной форме размера так сорок четвертого… Заинтересованный, Валя привстал, прошел вглубь. А, да вон же он, у лифтов. Что за идиотская тут планировка, заставить бы умника, который такое настроил, обеспечивать тут охрану. Валя поразглядывал таблички многочисленных организаций, заодно и туалет обнаружил. За две минуты Артем никуда не денется, а целиться в писсуар куда приятней, чем в бутылку, и Валя решительно шагнул внутрь.

Он быстро управился, помыл руки с мылом и за шумом сушилки не услышал шагов. Раскрашенный ярко, как новогодняя игрушка, продолговатый металлический предмет коротко толкнулся ему в шею, Валя крутанулся понять, что происходит, и мир двинулся вместе с ним, поплыл, накренился. Кто-то подхватил его со спины под руки и поволок в кабинку. Валя еще чувствовал, как его сажают на унитаз, но уже не слышал хруст скотча, которым его приматывали к бачку, и не ощутил второй плевок шприц-пистолета в кожу. 

Чужие пальцы крепко прижались к его шее, улавливая последние толчки крови в ней, подождали еще немного, переместились с шеи в карман, выудили телефон.

Дверь в кабинку закрылась за тем, кого Валя так и не успел увидеть. 

Наступила тишина.

***

— Привет! Я думал, ты валяешься дома и смотришь сериальчики, а тебя нет. Куда умотал? — В голосе Богдана не было возмущения или раздражения, он был всего лишь удивлен. Это так понятно и естественно: оставил в постели почти умирающего, а он слинял.

— Не поверишь, на работу, — проворчал в трубку Артем. — И помощь мне бы не помешала, у нас ребенок пропал, если ты подзабыл. Мама волнуется!

— Иннокентий? — легко подхватил шутку Богдан. — Немедленно выезжаю!

Он примчался за полчаса, раскрасневшийся, с коробкой пиццы, совершенно счастливый.

— Как нога? У тебя нет температуры? — Он трогал Артему лоб, руки, старался выглядеть  
озабоченным, но радость била из него фонтаном. — Ничего странного не происходило? Вообще я бы не советовал тебе сюда приезжать, потому что…

— Место! — рявнул Артем. И в удивленно распахнутые глаза пояснил: — Ты меня еще лизни! Как с цепи сорвался… Тут у меня работа и отношения тоже рабочие!

— Понял. — Богдан присмирел, даже отошел на шаг. — Я поставлю чай? А ты пока расскажешь, что у нас с Иннокентием.

— Насколько я вижу, он в Капотне. — Такой расклад Артема больше устроил, он говорил, пока Богдан раздевался и ставил чайник. — А у него там подруга дней суровых проживает, гражданка Иващенко.

— А как ты узнал про подругу? Мама донесла?

— Да я у нее уже был пару раз.

— Так ты его не впервые ищешь? — догадался Богдан. — Ты меня специально подсунул его мамочке!

— Само собой, — рассмеялся Артем. — Должен же ты учиться работать с клиентом. Она отличное учебное пособие: куча эмоций, мало информации, врет о своих целях, зато хорошо платит.

— Врет?

— Конечно. Ей хочется общения, сочувствия и зримых доказательств, что она хорошая мать, посвятила жизнь сыну, а он не ценит. И если все это можно получить от пары симпатичных мальчиков, а не от унылого хмыря, она становится постоянным клиентом.

— Я симпатичный? — стрельнул глазами Богдан, выставляя на стол открытую коробку с пиццей. Артем вопросительно поднял брови: «Опять?» — Просто спросил! Значит, мы едем к этой Иващенко?

— Едем. Там долго и нудно уговариваем Иннокентия вернуться в родной дом, выслушиваем его и гражданку Иващенко, а им есть что сказать об ужасной Наталье Александровне, я тебя уверяю. Везем мальчика к маме, выслушиваем маму… Короче, до вечера не освободимся.

— Не слишком увлекательно.

— Зато хорошо оплачивается. — Артем пожал плечами и вытащил из коробки второй кусок. Пицца отличная, с говядиной и перцем, а главное, без оливок, которые он терпеть не может.

— Не скучаешь по своей прошлой работе? — Богдан свернул свой кусок «лодочкой», чтобы удобней в рот совать.

— Да как сказать… Я здорово от нее устал. Если честно, выдохнул с облегчением, когда группу разогнали.

Богдан замер.

— Тебе больше нравится вот так? С Иннокентием? С собачками? Это же не интересно!

Его искреннее возмущение заставило Артема усмехнуться.

— Зато не грузит. Думаешь, убийства — это весело? У меня для тебя новости: трупы воняют, убитых жалко, сидеть в засаде — просто пиздец, свидетели нихрена не свидетели, к местным ментам спиной не поворачивайся, а убийцы — шваль всякая, пьянчуги, наркоты и шизики. Это не кино! Ничего интересного, никаких ганнибалов лектеров, где у каждого трупа цветочек в жопе, яблочко в зубах и музыкальное сопровождение. Грязная и муторная бытовуха.

— Но ты не ушел.

— Не ушел, — кивнул Артем. — А когда все закончилось, понял, что скучаю.

— Потому что это твое. — Богдан очень серьезно это произнес, даже пиццу положил, чтобы не диссонировала с важностью его сообщения. — Я верю в судьбу. В предназначение.

Артем долго смотрел на него, думая вовсе не о сказанном, а о том, какие чистые и светлые, чуть зеленоватые у него глаза, нежный пушок на скулах, кожа пухлых губ атласная, ни складочки. Совсем юный.

Предназначение, ну да.

— Нам предназначен Иннокентий, — тихо ответил он. — А также гражданка Иващенко. Доедаем, и по коням.

— По каким? Ты же не собираешься за руль? И как твоя нога все-таки? Это рабочие вопросы!

— Пока такси, а там посмотрим, нога ничего, как-то хожу, видишь. Значит, и за руль могу, одной как раз хватит. Ты ведь не водишь?

Богдан помотал головой.

— Я по двухколесным.

— Короче, пока такси, а когда я начну психовать, поедем за машиной. — И, наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд Богдана, пояснил: — Не выношу быть пассажиром. Бесит. И нога дергается.

Богдан расхохотался. 

***

История с Иннокентием несколько затянулась, потому что по известному Артему адресу в девятиэтажке с видом на Москву-реку и дымящие трубы не оказалось ни его, ни гражданки Иващенко, а была только ее мама, которая охотно сдала сладкую парочку, рассказав, что Люда с Кешей отправились обедать в кафе, чем сильно ее обидели — отказались от котлет с картошечкой, им, видите ли, такое не годится, слишком тяжелая пища. Название кафе оскорбленная в лучших чувствах женщина не знала, но уверена была, что оно здесь, в районе, потому что Людочка записана на четыре к врачу, съездить в Марьино и вернуться им не успеть. Вот тут-то Богдан пожалел, что он без двухколесного друга, с его помощью этот захудалый район можно было бы прошерстить за пятнадцать минут. Но нет так нет, и, оставив Артема в ближайшем кафе, он рванул по остальным. 

Артем отдышался немного и пополз к стойке бара, попросил у девушки-официантки разрешения поставить телефон на зарядку и оставил его там, где музыка погромче, а с «сяоми» вернулся за столик. Валентин не отвечал, и Артема это здорово нервировало. Когда выходили из офиса, «пыжик» был на стоянке, но здесь, в Капотне, он его не видел. Может, из соображений осторожности Валентин сменил машину? Или Сальников подогнал кого-то на подмену, наверняка он в курсе затеи и санкционировал участие в ней Валентина. Но почему молчит телефон? Гудки идут, трубку не берет. А, вот!

— Алло? — Артем прислушался. — Ты где там?

Тишина. Артем отключился, заказал себе кофе, запил им таблетки. В груди неприятно сосало, музыка буцкала мерзейшая, за окнами снова замельтешил снег, но не легкий и белый, в стекло бились колючие ледяные шарики, отскакивали и тонули в снежной грязи. Хотелось написать Герману, хотя бы просто «Привет». Или спросить, не помнит ли он, на кого ему он, Артем, жаловался? Последний раз на Варчука, до него на сервис, который заставил месяц ждать нужную деталь, а до этого? 

Богдан справился за двадцать минут. Артем увидел, как тормозит забрызганная по низу бурым серебристая машина, он выскакивает и машет рукой. Вбежал, помог подняться.

— Телефон возьми со стойки. — Артем возился с замком куртки. — Я на зарядку поставил.

Богдан метнулся, сунул Артему его «самсунг» и потащил к выходу. 

— Давай шустренько, суп они уже съели. 

Артем вздохнул и полез в душное машинное нутро. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось беседовать с Иннокентием.

***

— Устал? — Богдан погладил Артема по руке. Пришлось оторвать глаза от россыпи рыжих огней за окном. 

— Не то чтобы устал… — Артем поболтал в кружке и допил чай. В кафе становилось шумно, вечер пятницы все-таки.— Просто некоторые вещи, когда с ними сталкиваешься, выбивают тебя с накатанной, начинаешь что-то думать такое… Хотеть чего-то непонятного…

— Это все те же некоторые вещи? — догадался Богдан.

— Да, позвонили, в воскресенье похороны. 

— Пойдешь?

Артем пожал плечами.

— Мне он не нравился, я его… «Презирал» — слово громкое, конечно, но вроде того. Нет, не пойду. Но настроение все равно в ноль.

— Я бы прокатил себя снова. — Пальцы Богдана коснулись костяшек руки Артема, прогладили косточки на тыле ладони. — Но на мотоцикл тебе нельзя. Вообще нельзя. 

— Поехали я возьму машину, прокатимся?

— Уверен? — Видно было, как Богдану эта идея нравится, но он все же уточнил: — Тебе не будет тяжело?

— Я же не собираюсь бегать. Буду сидеть, болтать с тобой… Меня успокаивает дорога. 

— Что такси тебя бесит, я заметил, — рассмеялся Богдан. — Не знал, что такое бывает. Но пешком ты не дойдешь. Вызываю?

Артем кивнул и, пока Богдан занимался подгоном такси, влез в телефон. Что ж, никто полковнику не пишет. Только смс о внесении на счет двухсот рублей. Быстро они, за шесть часов. А, нет, вот еще простыня от Иры, ругается, требует объяснить, что происходит и почему они с Германом и Семкой должны сидеть в каком-то коттедже посреди леса под охраной… Артем посмотрел на время отправки. Валентин, сука! И не только он, тут уж точно без Сальникова не обошлось! 

— Нормально все? — спросил Богдан, и Артем в очередной раз поразился его острой, звериной чуткости. 

— Сестра на меня ругается, — ухмыльнулся он, засовывая телефон в карман. 

— За что? 

— Да она всегда ругается. Характер такой.

Такси стояло рядом, доехали за десять минут. Артем подумал, что хорошо бы перевязать ногу, но это значит придется заходить в квартиру с Богданом, быть там не меньше часа… К черту.

— Ключи в квартире. — Он сел на лавку у дома. — Лифта нет, четвертый этаж. 

— Я схожу, — согласился Богдан, оглядел пустой темный двор. — Не боишься тут оставаться?

— Дважды в одну воронку не бьет. — Артем посмотрел на машину Германа. — Ее вроде не зацепило. 

— Она целая, это я еще вчера проверил. — Богдан подкинул на руке связку ключей и исчез в подъезде. 

Мелкая злая крупа продолжала сыпаться с неба. Артем запрокинул голову и смотрел, как она мельтешит под фонарем светлым облачком. Это считается метелью? А двор вытоптали вчера основательно. Подозрительно, что капитан Зяомко до сих пор не позвонил, не вызвал к себе на чаек поохать, пообсужать вопросики. Означать это может только одно… Артем не стал оглядывать двор, даже глаза закрыл. Все это уже не важно. 

Завибрировал в кармане телефон. Артем взглянул на экран. Ну конечно, Лаврова. Кажется, он знал, какую информацию она могла посчитать очень срочной и для него необходимой. 

— Тема? — Голос Айзаны был тихим-тихим. Умная старая лиса. — У вас там происшествие, ты в курсе?

— Нет. Где «у нас»?

— Твой офис на первом этаже в «Румбе», я не путаю? Там убойный сейчас работает, тело в туалете.

— И Зяомко меня обыскался, наверное?

— Потому и звоню. Мужчина лет тридцати пяти, крупный блондин, без видимых повреждений, но к унитазу сам себя он примотать не мог.

— Интересно, конечно, но дело не мое. — Артем снова закрыл глаза. Крупинки снега кололи кожу. — У меня такого клиента не было.

— Передам капитану.

— Я могу и сам его набрать. Только имя опять забыл. Николай?

— Андрей Николаевич. 

— Понял. Спасибо, товарищ майор. — Он убрал телефон в карман.

Хлопнула подъездная дверь, Артем открыл глаза. 

— Все нормально? — Богдан сунул ему две связки ключей, от квартиры и от машины. 

— У нас в бизнес-центре труп нашли, прикинь. В туалете. — Артем поднялся и побрел к машине.

— Вовремя мы уехали, значит. Повезло нам, не повезло Иннокентию. 

— Это точно. — Артем влез в промерзшую машину, поежился. — Как в гробу здесь. 

Покинуть Москву вечером пятницы та еще задача даже зимой, так что почти час они крались по Щелковскому: на перекрестке с Монтажной без традиционного ДТП не обошлось. И только когда смогли наконец разогнаться, Артем вздохнул свободней. Дорога его действительно успокаивала. Мерно шикали дворники, дорога постепенно темнела и пустела. 

— Ты как? Ничего? — Богдан легко похлопал его по колену, улыбнулся. 

— Сейчас отпустит. Ты мне обещал рассказать, зачем все затеял, кем ты хотел стать. Подходящий момент для долгого рассказа.

— На самом деле он не очень-то долгий. Я хотел стать всем. И стал. — Богдан улыбнулся. — Звучит странно? Но такой была моя цель, становиться любым человеком, каким захочу. Любым. Я молод, здоров, у меня есть деньги на первое время. И что мне предлагает жизнь, которую называют нормальной? Я должен выбрать одну женщину, одну работу, одну страну, один город и одну жизнь. Жить ее, жить, пока она не кончится. В конце испытать удовлетворение, что прожил как положено. Но я не хочу! Мне мало одной жизни. Я хочу все! Я хочу мужчин и женщин, жить здесь, там, на другом конце света, сегодня быть студентом, завтра матерью-одиночкой, послезавтра богемным художником, а еще грузчиком в продуктовом магазине, программером на фрилансе и сладким мальчиком для богатых теток. Я хочу все. И могу все. Ты понимаешь?

— Конечно. С Лерой ты все устроил очень круто. С другими наверняка тоже?

— Не сомневайся. — Глаза Богдана сияли весельем. — А он хотел, чтобы я был один и только такой, как ему нужен, папина гордость. Я был, мне легко быть кем угодно! Какое-то время. Но оно кончилось. Все заканчивается, знаешь. 

— Нифига. Все не заканчивается. Конечны части, но не целое. Заканчивается одно, начинается другое. 

Богдан ткнулся губами ему в висок и засмеялся. Его возбуждение электризовало воздух, заражая и Артема. Зудящее, поджимающее пальцы на ногах, оно было похоже на сексуальное. Но только похоже. 

— Ты потрясающий. — Шепот щекотал Артему ухо.

— Ты тоже, — признался Артем. — А лжец вообще фантастический.

— Как и ты. У нас обоих были хорошие учителя. У нас столько общего, Артем. Наши настоящие родители умерли, нас обоих воспитывали отчимы. 

То есть о его детстве разнюхал не только капитан Зяомко, подумал Артем. О нем вообще хоть кто-то еще не извещен?

— Думаешь, ты обо мне что-то знаешь? — Он криво усмехнулся. — Ты ничего не знаешь, как и остальные. Никто не знает. Только я.

— Расскажи, — прошептал Богдан. — Пожалуйста. Каким он был? И каким с ним был ты?

Артем поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. Что ж, он расскажет. Идеальный момент для долгой истории. 

— Я не москвич, ты наверняка это выяснил. Родился и вырос в Красногорске, это примерно жопа мира.

— Сибирь.

— Не перебивай. Городишко мелкий, задрипанный и такой… затерянный во времени. Деревянные дома, причалы, улочки без асфальта… Вряд ли ты такое видел. Конечно же, очень консервативный. Моя мать, однако, ухитрилась от кого-то залететь, не окончив школу, и была бы она бедная, потому что ни мужа, ни работы, ребенок на руках. Ее родители сами еле-еле тянули, мать с инвалидностью. В общем, жопа, и аборт делать поздно, она слишком долго боялась признаться. Этим ребенком был я. Но моей мамке месяца за два до родов неожиданно повезло, просто сказочно. К нам в город приехал новый ветеринар, мужик не очень молодой, замкнутый, но все свободные бабы, конечно, на него нацелились. А он раз — и приходит сватать мою мать. С пузом! Причем они и знакомы толком не были. В общем, выскочила она за него, даже не задумываясь, и всю жизнь считала, что ее бог в темечко поцеловал. Мужик трудолюбивый, не пьющий, правильный до невозможности. Верующий, конечно. — Артем дотянулся до бутылки минералки, отпил. — Приму таблетку, погоди. 

Богдан сочувственно погладил его по руке. 

— Так вот. Следом родилась Ира, она просто его копия, смуглая, здоровенная. А я на маму похож. Ну и жили мы идеальной семьей. Вот серьезно, идеальной. Прекрасный муж, мама у меня тоже была красотка, готовила как... м-м-м. Они никогда не ссорились. Старший братик, младшая сестричка. Рекламный образец семьи. А потом.... — Артем помолчал. — Мама пропала. Пошла в лес за грибами и не вернулась. Это было дико, потому что лес начинался прямо от заборов, он был совершенно свой, сходить за грибами было как здесь сходить в магазин, запросто, и вдруг… Ее искали, МЧС приезжало. Не нашли. 

— Идеальная семья кончилась?

— Да нет, знаешь, мы жили дальше. Отец работал, мы с Иркой учились и так, по хозяйству немного. 

— Ты называешь его отцом.

— Да, потому что он им был. Не биологическим, но тем не менее очень хорошим отцом. Учил меня рыбачить, делал кораблики… 

— Ты врал про маму-учительницу, — догадался Богдан. 

— А ты врал, что не знаешь Гумилева, — огрызнулся Артем. — И вообще не перебивай. Мама была библиотекарем в школе и литературу знала получше некоторых учителей. В общем, так и жили бы себе, но иногда в городе пропадали девочки. Лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, знаешь, когда перелом от детства к юности. Пропадали не часто, без видимой схемы. То две подряд, то долго ни одной. Это теперь я знаю, о чем это говорит...

— О чем?

— О том, что убийцей руководят какие-то внешние обстоятельства, а не его внутренняя потребность убивать. Ее вообще мало кто в себе осознает и признает, хотя есть легенда про форум серийных убийц, где они делятся опытом, как годами промышлять безнаказанно, то есть они занимаются этим совершенно сознательно. Но этой легенде лет десять, а форум никто так и не нашел, значит, вряд ли он существует. Тем не менее трезво осознающие свои наклонности убийцы существуют, хоть и в меньшинстве. А у моего отца был другой случай. Я же говорил, он был очень верующий и правильный. Он часто говорил о душевной чистоте, но я был подростком и уже не особо его слушал — друзья, тусовки, приключения… О том, что убивает девочек мой отец, я узнал почти случайно. Я тем вечером удрал из дома в клуб на дискотеку. Отца не было дома, Ира валялась с простудой и все время спала. В клубе было весело, приезжали из соседнего города, я даже выпил пива тогда. А потом покурить на крыльцо вышел и вижу в стороне, на улочке, машину отца, едет тихонько, будто высматривает кого-то. Я огородами ломанулся домой, испугался, если отец увидит — убьет же, я пил и курил, а мне лет четырнадцать было. Короче, примчался домой, морду вымыл, чеснока пожевал и в кровать. Лежу, изображаю, что сплю, а сердце колотится, уснуть не могу. Лежу-лежу, его нет. Так пролежал часа два. Слышу, приехал, и в баню. Долго там был, потом только домой зашел. А утром стало известно, что пропала девочка, которая вечером была в клубе. И я просто понял. Все сложилось, будто я всегда это знал. Может, и знал… — Артем замолчал, прикусив губу. Заметил это за собой, выпустил. У Богдана научился, что ли?

— Что значит «может, и знал»? 

— А что я, по-твоему, делаю в группе Лавровой? — Артем посмотрел Богдану в глаза. — Я был сопливый совсем, пацан, а меня взяли к себе опытные люди, отборные кадры. За какие такие заслуги?

— И какие? — спросил Богдан шепотом.

— Я их чую. Убийц. Не знаю как, не спрашивай, но я очень их понимаю. 

— Да, — Богдан дотянулся до его руки на руле, чуть сжал пальцы. — Ты понимаешь. 

— Но всем я говорил, что ничего не подозревал, был маленький, узнал все после смерти отца, вместе с остальными. Знаешь, как всплыло? Тетки-соседки пришли перед похоронами дом мыть и нашли трофеи. Он хранил их крестики, заколочки… Это был шок, конечно. Нас с Ирой забрала бабушка, его мать. Я ведь даже не знал, что она существует, думал все, детдом. Бабушка привезла нас в Москву, а здесь никто не слышал про Ивана Богнева, Москву интересует только Москва. Мы доучились, поступили в институты, сменили фамилии. Я дважды, Ира тоже, когда замуж вышла. Не хотели, чтобы кто-то узнал, кому нужна такая биография. 

— А твои… коллеги… знают?

— Нет. Не знаю. Я не говорил.

— Что случилось с твоим отцом? — Глаза Богдана казались черными от возбуждения.

— Утонул на рыбалке. — Артем дернул плечом. — Лодка перевернулась. Он был хорошим отцом, вытолкал меня к лодке, я в нее вцепился и с ней постепенно до берега доплыл. А он нет.

— Но вы же могли вдвоем за нее держаться.

— Могли. Но в такие моменты думаешь спинным мозгом. Я вцепился и заработал ногами, а что его нет рядом, понял чуть ли не на берегу.

— Ничего себе история. — Богдан зацепился взглядом за что-то в темноте за окном, повернулся к Артему с улыбкой. — Мы едем туда, куда мне кажется?

— Уже немного осталось, — кивнул Артем. 

— Значит, ты знаешь? — Он приблизил лицо, чтобы не упустить ни единого движения ресниц Артема. — Ты знаешь, что это сделал я.

— Ты этого хотел, ведь так? 

— И ты знаешь, — голос Богдана подрагивал от волнения, — что я сделал это для тебя?

— Чтобы мне было интересно? — Артем тоже перешел на шепот.

— Мне очень хочется тебя поцеловать, — признался Богдан. Запах проклятой даваны взрывал мозг. — Но мы разобьемся.

Артем улыбнулся и боднул его в висок. 

— Но ты мне скажи, умник, а что, если бы дело не взяла наша группа? Мы вообще-то официально не существуем. А, нет, не говори! Ты для того и выбирал в жертвы связанных со мной! Чтобы меня точно зацепило. 

Богдан поцеловал его в щеку.

— Видишь, тебе даже говорить не нужно. Как мне было тяжело, когда ты разглагольствовал про Гондлу! Я же с тобой согласен! А когда ты сказал про Красную Шапочку, я чуть не умер! Как такое возможно, мы словно две стороны одной монеты…

Артем левой рукой притянул его к себе за шею, прижался к губам — всегда хотел узнать, каково это, их целовать! Правая нырнула между сиденьями, быстро клацнула замком ремня. Рывок руля, удар ноги, и машину понесло в темноту. 

В космос.

***

Двери не было. Артем со стоном вывалился вбок и отполз от машины. Боли было так много, что он не различал оттенков, не понимал, что у него болит. Во рту кровь. Ничего не видно. 

Снег холодный. Это хорошо. 

Он пришел в себя снова в этом снегу.  
Было очень тихо и очень больно. 

Артем приподнялся на руках — на одной, вторая не слушалась. Дорога. Машина. На дороге темная груда. 

Нужно ползти. 

И он полз. 

Тело было теплым. Артем привалился к нему и замер. 

***

Я не сказал тебе, как так случилось, что я выплыл, а отец утонул. Но ты уже, наверное, и сам понял? Я это продумал заранее. Так же, как отключил подушки безопасности на твоей стороне. Понимаешь, Ире было тринадцать, а я не знал, за что он убил маму. Я не мог рисковать сестрой, мне было страшно, что я останусь один. Мне нужно было его опередить, и я опередил. А потом перенес его трофеи из тайника в бане в дом, чтобы наверняка нашли. Это было важно — дать знать, что больше никто не пропадет. Конечно, риск был чудовищный, крупный сильный мужчина, а мне четырнадцать, ему достаточно было догадаться, что я задумал… Ты говорил мне, что веришь в предназначение. Знаешь, я тоже. Я предназначен. Один раз мог быть случайностью, везением… Но не три. Ты третий, Богдан. 

Бог-дал. Бог-взял. 

Ты тоже верил в предназначение, я знаю. Я чувствовал. Но видишь ли, я Красная Шапочка. А ты Волк. Вы — волки. У вас нет выбора. И у меня нет. Значит, все правильно…

Я забыл спросить тебя, чем же провинился тот, первый. И как ты оказался студентом третьего курса… Ладно, не так уж это важно, мне скажут... Так жаль, что мы с тобой больше не поговорим. Правда жаль. Но тебе нельзя было жить, ты же понимаешь. Однажды тебе пришлось бы стать кем-то, а ты хотел быть всем. Желание, несовместимое с жизнью… Долгой и счастливой.

Я оставил бы тебя жить, если бы ты мог. И я пытался сделать тебя счастливым хоть на время. Прощай. Я буду тебя помнить.

Эпилог

Во рту было сухо и горько. Артем пошевелил губами, стало больно. Потом холодно. И мокро. 

— Пей.Тихо, тихо. 

Артем сглотнул. Вот, теперь лучше. Рядом был кто-то теплый. Он шевелился, и кровать качалась.

— Еще хочешь?

Это Герман. 

Артем улыбнулся, повернул голову и уперся в теплое лбом. 

— Эй, ты как? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — прошептал он.

— Очухался? Ну-ка открывай глаза. 

— Боюсь. 

— Меня?

— Нет. Тебе я рад. У меня зуба нет. 

— Ага, сломал. И руку сломал. И всякое по мелочи.

— Это ничего… — Артем не хотел открывать глаза. Пусть будет так, тепло и пахнет Германом. Курил. Вот же гад, знает, что бесит.

— Еще какое чего. Я б тебя убил вообще. Ты ничего мне не говорил!

— Ты плохой актер… Нельзя было тебе говорить.

— Да у тебя все плохие актеры, я погляжу. Лаврова тоже тебя убить захочет, не сомневайся!

— Так было нужно… Не обижайся. И вообще… идиот…

— Я идиот? — возмутился Герман. — На себя посмотри!

— Не хочу. И обижаться должен я… потому что… ты мне поверил. Идиот.

Герман хмыкнул, пригладил ему волосы.

— Оставь, — попросил Артем. — Руку. Так хорошо.

— Не может быть, чтобы все нельзя было решить иначе. 

— Эту фразу мне будут говорить все… Хоть ты помолчи, а?

— Ты мог погибнуть. 

— Еще как мог, — скрипуче вмешалась в разговор Айзана. — Шарф у него был с собой. И шприц-пистолет.

Артем совершенно не ожидал, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Черт, глаза действительно стоило открыть. Тут, может, полный зрительный зал! Но нет, была только Лаврова, и та в дверях. Видимо, сидела снаружи и услышала голоса. 

— И монетки. — Айзана села на другой край кровати, но та даже не качнулась, куда Лавровой против Германа. Артем смотрел на нее. Никогда не видел ее в белом халате. И Германа тоже.

— Я знал. 

— Знал?

— Чувствовал. Думаю, он догадался о чем-то. И ни за что не простил бы. Я на чем-то прокололся.

— У него был телефон убитого Степанцова, — сообщила Айзана.

— Валентина?

Артем кивнул. Вот, значит, когда он спалился, в капотнинском кафе.

— Ты обещал его нам отдать, — напомнила Айзана. — Мы ехали следом, сам же говорил про Николая Николаевича.

— Это кто? — вмешался Герман. 

— Это наружное наблюдение. ЭнЭн.

— Я хотел дотянуть до места преступления. Честно. — Артем посмотрел ей в глаза. — Но понял, что не получится. Не успею. 

— Я разговаривала с Сальниковым, Артем, хватит уже держать всех за идиотов. — Лаврова поднялась. — Кстати, просил сообщить, что оплатят твое лечение. Думаю, придут навестить. И наши тоже, конечно. А пока отдыхай.

Артем проводил взглядом ее прямую спину. Герман придвинулся ближе, обнял его поперек груди. Ничего себе кровати стали в больницах делать, вдвоем умещаются. 

— Тебе совсем не было его жаль? — спросил Герман тихо. 

— Было. Именно поэтому.

— Не понимаю.

— Он бы не дожил до тюрьмы. Но это долгая история… Я расскажу тебе. Потом. 

Устал. 

И так странно, нет зуба. 

Веки сами собой опустились. 

Он откроет глаза завтра. 

И создаст мир заново.


End file.
